


The Situation of Park Jimin

by Merry_Neptune



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Angst, Bromance, CEO Kim Taehyung | V, Escort Park Jimin, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Smut, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin-centric, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Non-Consensual Violence, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Romance, Sexual Content, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_Neptune/pseuds/Merry_Neptune
Summary: Rookie social escort meets alpha millionaire.Jimin had pictured his potential first client to be a middle-aged balding man with a pot belly. What he hadn’t expected was a young man in an immaculate suit. The man looked ethereal, like one of those pretty boys in Shojo mangas that Hoseok always gushed over.Jimin thought Mr. Ethereal didn’t belong to the mortal world. Mr. Ethereal looked like an angel. Until said Mr. Ethereal turned his face and smiled at him, a wicked glint in his eyes. Devil’s eyes.And that face - Kim Taehyung. Oh, oh, oh.





	1. Interview

 

_Ok. Relax. Breath In. Breath Out._

_DO NOT PANIC._

Sitting at the reception area of a posh office, Jimin struggled to contain his nerves.  He straightened his back and adjusted his glasses. He had come to the office of a gaming company for an interview. For a very unusual position which had nothing to do with the company’s business.

It would torment his parents if they find out what he was about to do. He was interviewing to be a personal social escort for someone in the company. That’s right, you heard it right – Park Jimin, the greatest nerd in South Korea (and probably Planet Earth) was applying to be a social escort. Everything in life had a first time.

From his reflection in the mirrored-glass, Jimin was aware of how ridiculous he must have looked. He was in a bright yellow flannel shirt matched with sparky white jeans. His raven hair was combed upwards like a Russ troll doll. Yet, according to Hoseok, this is an ideal style for acing interviews for male escorts. His best-friend-and-flatmate had matched his outfit and styled his hair.

“Mr. Park?” The pretty receptionist smiled at Jimin. “This way, please.”

The click of the receptionist’s heels echoed down the hallway as Jimin followed her, taking in the games and character posters framed in acrylic glasses on the walls. He’d heard of V Inc., currently the most famous gaming company in Asia which gamers and developers would kill to work for. He had no clue which individual from the company is hiring him as a social escort – his agency had kept the details confidential.

The receptionist stopped outside the door at the end of the hallway. She mouthed a “good luck” to Jimin. Her faltering smile as her eyes swept over Jimin’s clothes told him he really needed luck.  Tonnes of it.

Shoving unpleasant thoughts aside, Jimin knocked on the door. He pushed it opened and stepped in.

A young man stood before the glass window overlooking the city below. Jimin had pictured his potential first client to be a middle-aged balding man with a pot belly.

What Jimin hadn’t expected was a young man in an immaculate suit. Light from the window accentuated the man’s side profile; the perfect ridge of his nose, his chiselled jawline and the dark suit that complimented his body frame. He looked ethereal, reminding Jimin of those pretty boys in Shojo mangas that Hoseok always gushed over.

Except that he looked better.

Jimin thought Mr. Ethereal didn’t belong to the mortal world. Mr. Ethereal looked like an angel. Until said Mr. Ethereal turned his face and smiled at him, a wicked glint in his eyes.  Devil’s eyes.

And that face - Kim Taehyung. _Oh, oh, oh._

Jimin’s heart flipped at the sight of Kim Tae Hyung, the founder of V Inc. Jimin had seen Taehyung in news and tabloids, and remembered he’d looked handsome in those pictures. But Kim Taehyung’s good looks took on another level in real life.

Fisting his hands to his sides, Jimin bowed deeply. “H-Hi, I’m Park Jimin. Pleased to meet you.” _Grea_ t, he sounded like a frog with a sore-throat.

He kept his head low until the tip of shiny black leather shoes came into view. “Eh, you may rise?” the voice said.

Heat rushed to Jimin’s neck and spread up to his face. His eyes met Kim Taehyung and rested on his mesmerising gaze.  

“I’m sorry.” Jimin looked away. “I’m.. this is my first time.”

“No worries,” Taehyung waved off his concern. He gestured to an area with four armchairs circling a coffee table.  “Have a seat, make yourself comfortable.”

Jimin settled in an armchair across from Taehyung. Unlike Jimin, Taehyung portrayed an image of relaxed confidence, as if he had been doing this his whole life. Jimin remembered reading from an article that at only twenty-five, Taehyung had made it to Forbes list of youngest entrepreneurs.

Taehyung poured two cups of tea from a silver pot. “Milk for you?”

“Ye-yes.”

Taehyung poured milk and stirred tea, his fingers moving with such elegance as though he was shooting a commercial for luxury tea ware.

“Thank you.” Jimin said when Taehyung slid a cup towards him.

“You look different from the photo,” Taehyung lifted his own cup.

 “My friend photoshopped it,” Jimin muttered, mentally cursing Hoseok’s propensity to overdo things.  

“That’s a lot of work.”

Jimin shifted in his chair. “Are you Mr. Kim Taehyung?  I- I mean, are you the one looking for a personal social escort?”

Taehyung gave a prince charming smile that could work crowds. “Just call me Taehyung. And yes, I’m the one. Tell me about yourself.”

At the question, he cleared his throat before he began the lines he’d been practising before the mirror umpteen times. “I’m Park Jimin. I’m twenty-three years old. I graduated from Busan Arts College and I-“

Taehyung held up a hand. “Not this. Tell me something that’s not in your profile. Something interesting.”

Panic-scrambled thoughts failed to conjure any sensible reply. The problem was, the only thing that was interesting about Jimin was that he wasn’t interesting at all. He loved sketching but he wasn’t sure if it counted as ‘interesting’.

“We could start with your reasons for applying for this position.” Taehyung put in helpfully.

“I need money, quick money,” Jimin answered. “I have debts to pay.”

“School debts?” Taehyung prompted, observing him behind the rim of his cup.

“My family,” Jimin picked on his nails as he explained away. “They had this strawberry farm in Busan for years but the landlord has plans to sell it to redevelopers unless we buy the farm from him. I’m raising money to pay the instalments.”

Taehyung swirled his cup. He lifted his eyes to Jimin, said, “Your profile says you have no escort experience. How about dating? Have you dated before?”

“Ye-yes. Of course, of course.” Jimin’s voice was a notch brighter. He grinned at the thought that something positive finally sprouted out of his short-lived romance with Kai.

But he must have looked too happy because Taehyung had set his cup down, knitting his brows. “To clarify, I’m looking for someone who’s single. I’m not into sharing.”

“No!” Jimin blurted out, then quickly clarified, “I mean I’m single now. I broke up with my boyfriend two months ago.” Which also costed his job as program editor for the software company he’d been working for, because Kai was the boss’s son.

“How comfortable are you with intimate physical contacts?” Taehyung asked.

“I’m fine as long as it’s within the scope of the agency’s contract.” Jimin picked at his nails and when he realised that Taehyung was watching, curled them at his sides. “But I can’t do bondage and gangbang. Like BDSM, those tying and air suspension thingy. You know, the type-”

“I know what those are.” Taehyung cut him off.

“I’m sorry.”

 “This is not Mr. Grey’s office anyway.”

“The movie was so-so. I couldn’t get past one-third of the first book.”

A sparkle of amusement danced in Taehyung’s eyes. “Now that’s something interesting about you. I have neither read the book nor watched the movie.”

Hotness specked Jimin’s cheeks. _Oh no._

“I’m looking for an escort to accompany me to functions and events, and spend time with me,” Taehyung said as he relaxed into his chair.

Jimin pushed his glasses up. “Shouldn’t a boyfriend do then?”

“It’s not that straightforward but no, we won’t do the weird stuff you’ve mentioned. I can only give the details to you once you’re confirmed. And of course, after you accept if offered.”

“Okay.”

“I’d like to see how comfortable you are. Do you mind a quick trial now?”

“Okay.”

“Show me how you kiss,” Taehyung spoke in a manner as though he was telling a technician to show him how a pizza-making machine worked.

Jimin’s head popped up. “With who?”

“Me, of course.” Taehyung got to his feet.

Jimin clamped down the panicking claws tearing at his stomach. “Which part?”

“Any part,” Taehyung shrugged.

Pursing his lips, Jimin shifted to his feet and moved to Taehyung’s side until they were within touching distance. Trying not to be distracted by the crooked smile on Taehyung’s face, he put his hands awkwardly on Taehyung’s shoulders. He could smell the faint scent of vanilla and pinewood. Tipping his toes slightly, Jimin shut his eyes and leaned forward. The slow rise and fall of Taehyung’s shoulders unnerved Jimin as he brushed his lips lightly against Taehyung’s forehead.

“That’s rubbing, not kissing.” Taehyung’s voice floated into his ears.

Jimin stiffened, pulled away. “I’m sorry. I screwed up.”

But Taehyung’s hand closed on his arm. “Do you want me to show you the correct way?” he asked, searching his eyes.

“Ye-yes.” Jimin blurted out before he could stop himself. He reeled with intoxication just looking at Taehyung.

Taehyung beamed with arrogant satisfaction. “Let me, then.” He slipped Jimin’s glasses off. A soft clinking sounded as his glasses dropped onto the coffee table.

Taehyung brought his hand to Jimin’s face, stroke warm fingertips along his jaw. Jimin’s nerves jangled at Taehyung’s touch and goose bumps trickled down his neck. Jimin gulped and closed his eyes.

The first brush of Taehyung’s lips was gentle, like the caress of feathers. Jimin’s mouth parted automatically in response, letting the pressure sink through him. Taehyung’s kisses deepened in slow and steady measures, leading Jimin and letting him find pacing. His hands trailed down Jimin’s arms and circled his back to draw their bodies against each other. His touch penetrated tendrils of fire into Jimin’s skin.

Jimin’s heart pounded wildly against his ribs like a beast thrashing against its cage. It jammed dead when Taehyung’s tongue slipped into his lips. 

Jimin’s breath hitched and a soft sound escaped his throat, which only intensified the kissing. Taehyung claimed his mouth with fresh vigour, his tongue gliding over his.

All senses in Jimin’s mind and body dissolved like hot lava.

A man touching him. A man’s tongue, inside his mouth, exploring, teasing and taking.

Yet it wasn’t disgusting and weird as it had been with Kai.

It was awesome and it felt… right.

When Taehyung finally pulled away, Jimin was breathing hard as if he’d just completed a marathon. 

Taehyung let out a sharp exhale. The pupils in his eyes had turned a shade darker. “This is kissing,” he said in a raspy voice.

Jimin had to remind himself to breathe. “That was… awesome.”

Taehyung’s eyes lingered on Jimin as if he was searching for something he’d lost there. It was only then did Jimin realise his own body had gone boneless. He was slumped against Taehyung, still wrapped in his strong arms.

Something hard prodded Jimin’s lower abdomen. He drew back and looked down.

“You can ignore that,” Taehyung said.

“I’m sorry!” He pushed himself away.

Jimin had meant to stand on his own but he fell backwards before an equally surprised Taehyung could catch him.

What followed next was the sound of clattering ceramics as Jimin’s butt landed on the tea set. He howled in spectacular pain as hot tea spilled.

*****

Sitting in the toilet, Jimin buried his face in his hands, dying of embarrassment.

 _Stupid, how stupid._ He was probably the only rookie social escort who got tea on his pants. Taehyung had offered to help but Jimin had outwardly refused and fled to the private bathroom attached to his office. Luckily, he’d brought a sweater which he could tie it around his waist to hide the tea stain.  When he was done cleaning himself, he stepped out.

Taehyung, who seemed to be pacing about came to him in two swift strides. His gaze flicked downwards, making Jimin squirmed. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine. My pants cushioned the impact. It’s nothing serious,” Jimin mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

 “You should still see a doctor.”

“It’s really not a big deal,” Jimin said. He took in the spilled mess and overturned cups on the coffee table.

“The cleaner will take care of those. Don’t worry,” said Taehyung.

 Jimin gathered his bag and his glasses, a frame of which had been dented by the impact of his fall. “I’m very sorry for the inconvenience caused and for wasting your precious time.”

“What are your plans after this?” Taehyung asked.

“I’ll see if the agency has other leads.”

“Is there no way out other than this?  What if other clients make you do things you don’t like?” Taehyung had his hands on his hips. “Like those Fifty Shades stuff you mentioned.”

As if he needed to be reminded, Jimin thought. Even with zero experience in escorting, common sense was common enough for Jimin to know that not every client would hit the jackpot in the looks and skills department like Taehyung. He was probably the only one.

Jimin shrugged. “I’ve done my own research. The agency I’m signed with has raving reviews from their clients and escorts. Besides, I have pepper spray in my bag.”

A look of disbelief crossed Taehyung’s face.  “Are you planning to pepper spray me?”

“Of course not. It’s for emergencies.”

Taehyung opened his mouth as if he meant to protest but closed it.

Jimin said, “You’re a good person. I hope you find someone suitable. Thank you for taking your time to interview me. I wish you the best.” He bowed at Taehyung again before taking his leave. He was just pulling the door open when a hand pushed it back.

“I’d like to make you an offer,” Taehyung’s breath was like hot air brushing against Jimin’s neck. He whirled around, almost bumping into him.

“But why? I messed it up,” Jimin searched his face. “You don’t have to feel obliged or anything.”

Taehyung slipped his hands into his pockets. “I like the feel of you, Jimin. Unless I’m reading it wrongly which I rarely do, I believe that you like the feel of me, too.”

Jimin bit his lower lip, heat coating his face.

Taehyung continued watching him, like a child who wanted something but knew better than to pester his parents. “I’ll give you sometime to think about it. Give me a call, directly. Say in a week’s time?”

“I accept the offer, now.” Jimin put in, thinking of how this would relieve his parents’ debts. If he waited, who knows if Taehyung would change his mind.

A smile spread on Taehyung’s face. “Perfect. Very decisive. I like. My secretary, Yoongi will send the contract over and we’ll start next week.”

And that was how rookie social escort Park Jimin secured his first client.

+++

END


	2. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rookie social escort Park Jimin goes on his first date with his exclusive client, Kim Taehyung.

 

Whack. Bounce. Swing. Whack.

Taehyung smacked his racket against the ball.  It hit the wall at the other end, bounced back towards him and he sent it back again. His shoes squelched on the polished parquet as he dived, swung and hit.

Sweat soaked his headband and his muscles gleamed with beads of perspiration. His lungs pounding for oxygen made him feel alive. Squash had the ability to sharpen his focus.

He sensed someone entering the court, heard the tossing of bag on the bench. His peripheral vision took in the familiar built of Jungkook taking position beside him.

“Any updates from Raydar’s team?” Jungkook asked, swinging his racket to hit the ball.

“Signing the contract tomorrow.” Taehyung took the next serve.

“You’re magic when it comes to work. But as a cousin, you’re the shittiest one in this galaxy. This is the last time I’m doing this for you.”

Taehyung chuckled. “That bad huh? I thought you prefer dinner parties with pretty ladies to meetings with anal investors. Or is your boyish charm failing?”

“A few of them still like the dark sensual types, kept asking about you. Anyway, haven’t you already found someone?”

Taehyung knew what his cousin meant. He had been looking for a pretend boyfriend so that his mother would stop lining up matchmaking sessions for him.  It was a secret only Jungkook and Yoongi knew. He’d intended to hire a social escort from an agency, the no-strings attached type in case things got out of control.

But Taehyung’s own control had slipped the moment he’d set eyes on Park Jimin, who’d walked into his office a week ago. There was something innocent and wholesome about that boy, a bundle of geeky nerves and purity; the type that stirred an alpha’s protective instinct.

Or predatory instinct.

Jimin’s attraction to him had also been obvious. The way his cheeks turned crimson when their eyes locked, how his body melted into his when they kissed – _Ah, he tasted of salted caramel and honey._

And Jimin had called him ‘a good person’ like he’d meant it. Nobody had ever called Taehyung a good person. ‘Smart’, ‘sharp eyed’, ‘gorgeous’, ‘sexy’, yes. But never ‘a good person’.

Logic had warned Taehyung to stay away. For Jimin didn’t look like the type who was capable of playing his games.

But damn logic – it had fizzled like vapour when Jimin’d said he would look for other leads. The thought of other men touching him had inflamed Taehyung with a protective rage. Those men, they would eat and skin that boy alive. And so, Taehyung had darted towards the door and dished out the offer before Jimin could leave. That same afternoon, he’d had Yoongi delivered the contract to his house.

Taehyung had been thinking of Jimin since then, of the way his bright eyes behind those glasses looked at things with fresh wonder. Jimin reminded him of how Jin had been like in his younger days. How the both of them had used to –

His concentration broke and he missed the next ball. It bounced off. Jungkook cheered and punched the air in victory.

Taehyung stopped playing. He started towards the row of benches.         

“Some sportsmanship,” Jungkook snorted but trailed after his cousin.

Taehyung dropped his racket onto the bench, sat and peeled off his headband. When he could no longer stand Jungkook’s enquiring eyes, he said, “I’ve set up the first date with him this afternoon. I’ll also be letting him work in the company.”

Jungkook arched a brow. “Does he know what you are up to?”

“He doesn’t have to know everything. I’m paying him to do what I want,” Taehyung chugged water from his bottle. “Don’t ask me anymore. If you plan to hire a toy boy, I can pass you the agency’s contact.”

 “Ha, thanks but no thanks. I’m sticking with single-not-available status.” Jungkook’s expression turned serious as he continued, “Aunt’s been asking about you. Jin and Namjoon, too.”

No mention of his father. As expected. “Tell them I’m still alive.”

“You coming for Jin’s party next month?” Jungkook took the bottle from Taehyung and drank. “It would look weird if you miss your brother’s big three.”

 “Of course, why would I miss out the fun?” Taehyung’s mouth twitched.

And he would bring Jimin to the party. To his two adoptive brothers – Jin and Namjoon, how bloody well he had moved on.  

But as much as Taehyung felt an instant pull of attraction towards Jimin, that horrendous outfit and hair of his had to go. Whoever gave that boy fashion advice ought to be cheerfully murdered. 

+++

“AH CHOO!” Hoseok sneezed.

 “Bless you.” Jimin sang. Sitting before the dressing table in their cheaply rented two-room apartment, he had his head buried in his sketchbook while Hoseok worked on his hair.

Sketching was good. It calmed Jimin. It made him worry less about his first date with Taehyung, which was due in an hour.

“I still think you should get a taser,” Hoseok said, tugging at Jimin’s hair with styling tools.

“Nah, I don’t know how to use it... Besides, I have a contract signed.”

“Just be careful, okay?”

At the concern in Hoseok’s voice, Jimin paused his pencil. They had been through this several times, arguing and worrying over the escort job. But Hoseok knew how important it was for Jimin to keep his parents’ strawberry farm in Busan. As children, they would often pick strawberries and play in the fields. The two had moved to Seoul a year ago in search of better lives. So, Hoseok could only support Jimin in other ways, which included helping him find a reliable escort agency and playing fashion guru when he wasn’t teaching dance classes.

“I’m still surprised that he decided to hire me,” Jimin said.

“Have confidence in yourself, Chimmy. You have a cuteness no one has,” Hoseok smiled, spraying stuff into Jimin’s hair.

While waiting for Hoseok to finish, Jimin continued working on his latest Song Joongki sketch.  It was for Hoseok, a die-hard fan of the Hallyu star. Their apartment walls were plastered with posters of Song Joongki, including a giant one smiling at them from their bedroom ceiling.

When Hoseok was done, he clapped. “Here you go, P for Perfect!”

Jimin looked up from angelic Song Joongki.

And froze at the creature staring back at him in the mirror. _Horror._

Hoseok had styled his hair into a pompadour. A huge mop of it was curled up like a giant bread roll atop his head. Like Elvis Presley gone mental.

“Hobi ah, I-”

Before Jimin could finish, Hoseok flashed two thumbs up. “I’m sure Mr. Kim will love this. Come, let me get you the outfit.” He danced towards the wardrobe and seconds later, held up a pink shirt with huge rose prints and a pair of lime green pants.

Jimin appraised the clothes. “I’m not sure if those works.”

“Just try it on!” Hoseok encouraged and pushed the clothes on him. 

Time was running out. He had to trust Hoseok with his judgement.

At exactly two pm, a shiny black Telsa with tinted windows pulled into the driveway where Jimin waited. He could recognise Yoongi as he stepped out from the driver’s side. On the same day after Jimin’s interview, Yoongi had came to his house to deliver the contract to him. The reserved and quiet secretary exchanged small nods with Jimin. He opened the door at the back to reveal Taehyung in the backseat, looking relaxed and glorious.

Clad in casual black, the open collar of his shirt revealed his Adam’s apple and collar bone. At the sight of Jimin, his eyes widened for a split second before an amused smile took over. “Hello, Jimin.”

“Hello, Mr. Ki- Oh sorry, Taehyung.”

From their balcony on the second storey, Hoseok cheered and waved like a proud Mama at her son’s graduation.

“Who’s that?” Taehyung looked up. He waved back.

Jimin half-covered his face in embarrassment. “He’s Hoseok, my best friend and roommate. Err, he gets excited easily.” He slipped inside the car quickly.

As Yoongi pulled onto the main road, Jimin retrieved an envelope from his bag.  “Before I forget, this is the contract. The agency confirmed that they’ve terminated my arrangement with them. I don’t get why you did that.”

It still had Jimin wondering, for Taehyung had cancelled his contract with the agency and even paid the damages. Which also meant that the contract in the envelope which Jimin had signed was strictly between the both of them.

Taehyung stuffed the envelope into the backseat compartment. “It makes things easier. I don’t have to go through them each time I want to see you.”

 _Oh_.

“Besides,-” Taehyung shifted toward Jimin, traced a warm finger down his neck.  “-I don’t like sharing my things.”

Goosebumps dotted the skin of Jimin’s neck. He swallowed. “Where are we going today?”

Taehyung’s mouth curved into another secretive smile. “A place where magic works wonder.”

 

They drove into an upscale area dotted with luxury boutiques and designer shops. At a beauty salon where they walked into, four award-winning stylists greeted them like they were their life benefactors.

Standing before those chic stylists, Jimin felt silly in his outfit and hair. _Oh, Hobi, look what you have done._

He tensed when the stylists reached out for him. Perhaps sensing his nervousness, Taehyung touched the small of Jimin’s back and gave him a gentle push. “Don’t worry, they’ll take good care of you. I’ll be waiting at the lounge.”

In quick skilful moves the stylists hovered over Jimin. They shampooed and snipped his hair, padded his face and trimmed his brows. To Jimin’s mild horror, they plugged in tools which looked like torture instruments and slapped chemicals into his hair, pulling and blowing in all directions. When they were done primping him, they shepherded him into the changing room and had him change his clothes.  When he came out, they led him to a wall and whipped the curtain to uncover a wall mirror. 

And he froze at the creature staring back at him. _Wonder._

Gone was the disastrous Elvis Presley pompadour.

Gone was the cringy nerd he’d known for the past twenty-three years.

He was wearing a perfectly fitted navy-blue suit over a white T-shirt, with black pants and loafers to match. He looked perfect for any situation, be it a ballroom wedding or a beach party. But the most amazing transformation was his hair. They’d given him a curtain fringe cut with caramel highlights. Jimin touched his hair, awed by its lustre. It felt like silk running through his fingers.

Taehyung stepped beside him, hands stuffed in his pockets.  His eyes lingered on Jimin’s reflection and a satisfied smile hinted on his lips.

Jimin believed that if he were to label himself as ‘ _handsome cutie’_ , then Taehyung would certainly deserve the title ‘ _gorgeous heartbreaker_ ’.

He turned to Taehyung, milling his words. “I don’t know what to say, but thank you.”

“A word of advice-” Taehyung reached out and adjusted the rim of Jimin’s shirt. “- sticking to three main colour schemes works best.”

At a fashion boutique where they next went, a personal shopper showered piles of clothes on Jimin. The next hour ended up with him trying on various outfits.

From the couch where Taehyung lounged, his eyes appraised Jimin who modeled the clothes before him. When Jimin came out in a shirt that looked like a fish net, he caught a smirk on Taehyung’s face which probably suggested something wicked.

They ended up with boxes of clothing and shoes to be delivered to Jimin’s address. Jimin almost fainted when he saw the bill. He was beginning to wonder if all this was overstretching, but Taehyung had slid his credit card across the counter without an eye blink.

 

“What exactly do you mean by _pretend_ boyfriend?” Jimin looked up from his food. They had settled for candlelight dinner in a private room of some French restaurant up in the hills.

His tenderloin steak, which had been ordered in advance was delicious. So was the bouillabaisse soup and wine. Steak was Jimin’s favourite food, which he’d indicated so in his profile. A happy warmth bubbled inside him to know that Taehyung remembered. 

Taehyung leaned back in his chair as he sipped on his wine. “It means doing things boyfriends do when they are in a relationship, but for the purpose of putting on a show.”

“Why would you do that?”

“So my Mum would stop fixing blind dates for me.”

“Does that mean you have no other lovers?” At the subtle change in Taehyung’s expression, Jimin bit his lips. “Sorry, I shouldn’t ask you that.”

“I’m not seeing anyone at the moment,” Taehyung said. “You’ll be starting work in my company next week. You will get a salary for that too.”

Jimin knew that he would be working in Taehyung’s company – it was part of the contract. But because Taehyung was already paying him for the escort services at thrice the original amount, Jimin had to say something.

“You don’t have to pay me anymore for working in your company,” Jimin stared down at his food.

“I want to.” was Taehyung’s crisp reply, signalling the end of their discussion on work arrangements. 

Jimin’s eyes darted to Taehyung’s plate of duck confit, barely half-finished. He was tempted to finish it for him because it looked delicious and he wasn’t feeling full. The problem with places like this was that they served beautiful dishes in painfully small portions. To be honest, Jimin would have been equally happy over a meal at McDonald’s or grilling pork bellies by the sidewalk.

Dessert came in the form of strawberry shortcakes, also Jimin’s favourite.

“This is for you.” Taehyung slid a box across the table to Jimin. The velvet cover and gold letterings on the box told Jimin another costly gift was making its way to him.

 _Rolex._ He almost tumbled out of his chair.

“Open it.”  A lopsided grin danced on Taehyung’s face.

Holding the box in one hand, Jimin gingerly lifted the lid. And stared at the elegant black dial with oysterflex bracelet.

Taehyung shifted to his feet, came to his side. Jimin stood up.

“Let me.” Taehyung deftly removed the watch from the box and strapped it onto Jimin’s wrist. He adjusted it, so that the watch face rested on the outside of his wrist. “Perfect.”

Jimin shook his head. “I can’t accept it. This is too much.” He was about to unstrap the watch when Taehyung’s fingers closed around his.

“Do you not like it?”

“No- I mean, yes. It’s beautiful, but you’ve already spent so much today… and a person doesn’t buy a watch like this for anyone.”

“I didn’t buy it for anyone, Jimin. I make a lot of money. A watch isn’t going to break me,” Taehyung said it with such charming indifference that it baffled Jimin.

How much exactly was Taehyung making? Was it common for clients to splurge on their escorts the way he did? Was a good escort supposed to anticipate his client’s wants and show gratitude for receiving gifts?

It was then did Jimin notice that the two servers who’d been standing by the door had disappeared. They were alone. Did this mean Taehyung was expecting him to give something in return?

Like a peck on the cheek? French kissing? Or…

Jimin reached for the buckle on Taehyung’s leather belt.

“What are you doing?”

With his clumsy fingers still trying to unfasten Taehyung’s belt, Jimin said. “I’m going to give you a blowjob.”

An exasperated sigh. Taehyung put his hand on Jimin’s fingers.

Jimin lifted his head, confused. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I didn’t give you a watch because I want you to jerk off my cock.” In the dim light, Taehyung’s eyes were unreadable but Jimin could sense something dark lurking beneath them.

Pulling his hands away, Jimin stared down at his shoes in mortification. “I…still don’t know how this works.”

Taehyung placed a finger under Jimin’s chin, tipped it up so their gazes lock. There were no signs of mockery or contempt as he regarded Jimin.

“We take it one step at a time,” Taehyung said.

“What should I do first?”

Taehyung moved forward, backed Jimin against the wall. His arms rested on either side of Jimin’s head. That sensual smile returned as he spoke in a quiet voice. “How about a strawberry hickey for a start?”

He lowered to Jimin’s neck, his mouth capturing his skin and moving slowly upwards. He nipped at the sensitive area just below Jimin’s lobe before trailing kisses down again.

“I’m showing you how,” Taehyung murmured, his breath hot against Jimin’s skin. “You have to do mine later.” He moved on to the other side, his teeth scraping lightly against the column of Jimin’s throat. Taehyung’s hand fisted into the back of Jimin’s hair while his other hand caught him around the waist, tugging him close against him.

Clutching onto Taehyung’s shoulders, Jimin’s breath hitched at the wildly arousing bites, feeling the hardness of Taehyung’s muscles a thin fabric away from his body. Taehyung’s lips lingered on the flesh above his collarbone, a playful flick of his tongue as his mouth devoured, and sucked.

And bit.

The pain was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by a gush of pleasure. Jimin’s heart pumped at the sweet pain stripping him of his senses, air gasping out of his mouth. As Taehyung’s biting grew more demanding, Jimin tilted his head back to give him better access.

When Taehyung finally pulled away, his eyes focused on Jimin’s neck, and smiled at his work. The spot where he’d left his mark was still tingling with warmth.

He pulled off Jimin’s glasses, slipped it into his own pocket. Jimin’s heart leapt into his throat, knowing that it was now his turn.

Taehyung put Jimin’s hand to his collarbone. “You can touch,” he said in a raspy voice.

At his invitation, Jimin closed in, inhaling a stronger scent of Taehyung’s skin. As Jimin’s mind retraced the steps and feel of Taehyung’s touches, he closed his mouth over Taehyung’s neck and starting kissing, roaming.

Encouraged by the murmuring sound that hummed in Taehyung’s throat, Jimin increased the pressure of his kisses, and suck. And bit.

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the vanilla taste of Taehyung’s skin, or maybe it was the throaty grunt that escaped Taehyung as his arms tightened around Jimin’s waist. But in that moment the exposed part of Taehyung’s skin didn’t seem enough. Jimin wanted more.

He pulled away, scraped his fingers along Taehyung’s shirt and started to undo the buttons. He paused midway when the shirt revealed a silver round pendant gleaming against Taehyung’s bare chest. Intrigued, Jimin ran his fingers over the silver pendant.

“ _Don’t touch that._ ” The sudden command in Taehyung’s voice cut through Jimin’s senses like sharp ice. He withdrew his hand.

Whatever that pendant was, it must be something important to Taehyung. And Jimin had unwittingly charted into off-limits territory by touching it. He was only supposed to kiss and bite his neck. Not touch his stuff.

Jimin dragged his eyes to the tiny reddish mark he’d left on Taehyung’s neck. His mark on him.

A stretch of suffocating silence filled the air.

Until Taehyung’s hands cupped Jimin’s face, brushed his cheeks with his thumbs. When Jimin finally had the courage to look at him, Taehyung’s features had softened, as though he too, was trying to come to terms with himself.

Taehyung cleared his throat. “That’s enough for today.”

He kissed Jimin on the lips.

And Jimin’s heart went soft and warm again, like marshmallows melting over campfire.

And that was how rookie social escort Park Jimin got his first strawberry hickey.

 

+++

End


	3. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rookie social escort Park Jimin runs into his lying, cheating ex-boyfriend, Kai.  
> He also goes to Kim Taehyung's house for the first time. A secret about him is revealed.

 

_Ok. Relax. Breathe in, out._

_He can’t do anything to you here._

_Oh no, no, no…  I can’t relax._

Panic opened like floodgates and swept over Jimin as he locked eyes with Kai. His grip on his champagne glass tightened. He watched in horror as his lying, cheating ex-boyfriend strode towards him.

Jimin forced himself to remember his purpose here, in this glittering ballroom. He’d just started his first week at V Inc. - Taehyung’s company, and he was here with him for a networking event. But Taehyung had disappeared into the crowd and Jimin hadn’t seen him for the past hour. He ended up standing at a corner with his glass of champagne since nobody was interested in talking to him. _Where is Platform 9 ¾ when you need a wall to disappear into?_

Kai stopped in front of him, disbelief widening his eyes and affecting his speech. “Jee-mean? Is that really yoooo?”

“Hi, Kai.” Jimin had meant to sound professional but his voice came out like a pig’s snort.  

Kai swept an appraising gaze from his polished shoes to his expensive suit and up his new haircut. “I almost couldn’t recognise you. You look… different.”

“I had a makeover.” Jimin pushed his glasses up his nose, a habit whenever he was nervous, or whenever he wanted to look important. In this case it was probably both.

“Looking good yeah?” Kai’s smile couldn’t hide the bitterness in his tone.

“Th-thank you,” Jimin said. _Be civilised._

But civilisation couldn’t stop the humiliating memories from resurfacing.

Jimin had dated Kai for about two months. It started when Kai, who was also the son of his ex-employer, had asked him out on a movie date. They ended up holding hands and kissing. Jimin hadn’t like Kai the same way as Hoseok was crazy over Song Joongki (when he’d married Song Hyekyo, Hoseok had cried and dug out Joongki’s eyes from a poster, only to regret it the following morning).

Okay, back to Kai.  Jimin had liked Kai a little more than his favourite tenderloin steak with mushroom sauce. To him, it’d been good enough reason to give Kai a chance, since he’d been nice to him at work.

Then things had started to change when Kai, who’d been getting impatient had wanted to proceed to third base (according to _Kai-losophy_ , holding hands and kissing were insufficient proof of true love). During their last date, they’d checked into a hotel. They’d been kissing in the bed when Kai’s hand snaked into Jimin’s pants. And squeezed. That was when Jimin had freaked out. And when he’d freaked out, he’d punched Kai in the face and fled the room. The following day, he’d found Kai banging his father’s secretary in the janitor’s closet.

And that was the sorrowful tale of Park Jimin’s first love. Or perhaps it wasn’t that sorrowful since he hadn’t thought about it much.

“Here to see if there are prospective employers?” Kai gulped down champagne.

“I’m here as an employee of V Inc.” Jimin pointed at the lanyard hanging before his shirt. 

**Park Jimin**

_Game Programmer & Editor_ **(V Inc.)**

 

He felt a terrific kick of satisfaction when Kai choked on his champagne.

Recovering from his coughs, Kai grimaced, “How did you even get into V Inc.? Am I getting punked?” He whipped his head around like he was searching for a hidden camera.

“The boss likes me, so he gave me the position.” Technically, Jimin wasn’t lying. Since he couldn’t reveal his escorting arrangement with Taehyung, it was the best answer he could conjure. Besides Taehyung and himself, the ones who knew about their arrangement were Hoseok, Jungkook, and Yoongi - people they could trust. Although Jimin hadn’t met Jungkook, his conversations with Taehyung had told him enough that the two cousins were like buddies. This said a lot, as Taehyung didn’t seem like the type to regard everyone as his equals.

“You are a lucky shit or V Inc. must have been blind to hire you. I’d have thought better of them.” Kai said disdainfully. “Do you know much grief you’ve caused us ever since you left?”

“I would have continued working at Hopper if you didn’t bully me after we broke up,” Jimin said.  

“Decided to move to our competitor then? To take revenge by helping V Inc. destroy us?”

Jimin was confused. V Inc. was nothing like Hopper, Kai’s family business. Hopper was miserably small and tight on resources. It’s handful of employees squeezed in a small office like sardines in a can (which was probably why Kai had to bang the secretary in the janitor’s closet).

V Inc., on the other hand, was in a different league. It employed hundreds of employees and had the most advanced state-of-the-art technologies. It owned a building which looked like the Avengers glass tower in those Marvel movies. But instead of the giant ‘A’ sign that gleamed at the top, it had a ‘V’ sign.

Since it was pointless to argue with people who had extremely delusional beliefs about their non-existent greatness, Jimin simply told Kai, “I don’t want to talk to you. If you would excuse me.”

He was about to step away when Kai caught his wrist and yanked. Jimin let out a startled yelp, earning looks from a few guests nearby.

Letting go of Jimin, Kai hissed in a whisper, “Guilty conscious, eh? Really selling our secrets to them?”

Jimin sighed. “Kai, a company which is buying over Big Leap doesn’t need your trade secrets.” V Inc was gunning for its major competitor, Big Leap. Jimin had caught a glimpse of the acquisition contract sitting on Taehyung’s desk when he went to his office to deliver some documents yesterday.

Running out of accusations, Kai opt for the low blow. “You can change how you look, but you can’t change what you are inside.” His gaze lingered downwards. “ _Freak of nature_.”

Jimin blanched and stared down at his shoes. “Please, if you will excuse me.”

He was stepping past Kai when his leg tripped. The room turned upside down as the champagne glass slipped from his hand. His glasses flew off his face and he tumbled flat onto the carpet floor. Vaguely, he heard the shattering of glass and people gasping.  Shamed with pain, Jimin pushed himself up on his elbows and glanced back.

Kai was standing at the same spot, flashing his teeth. He tapped his slightly outstretched foot, then walked away.

Kai had tripped him. On purpose.

Gentle arms lifted Jimin to his feet.

“Are you okay?” A young guy appraised him with concerned eyes. 

“I-I’m – my glasses.” Even without his glasses, Jimin could still see near objects but that was his second pair for the month. As if hearing his plea, somebody passed his glasses to him. A few servers scrambled to clean up the mess.

Keeping his hands from shaking, Jimin shoved his glasses back to his face. “I’m okay. I just-” He looked down at the stains of red champagne on his shirt, some dripping from his lanyard.

“We’ll get you changed.” The guy started to lead him away.

“Wait-”

When Jimin continued to hesitate, he gave an assuring smile, “Taehyung sent me to check on you. He’s unable to get away right now.”

Following the direction of his eyes, Jimin spotted Taehyung across the room. He was standing among a group that had gathered around him, glass in hand, nodding and smiling politely. His face turned taut when he locked eyes with Jimin.  In return, Jimin gave a slight nod.

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” he told the guy.

In the bathroom of a private lounge area, Jimin changed into fresh clothes. _Only Kim Taehyung could produce new clothes with a snap of his fingers_.

When he came out, the guy who’d helped him waiting outside. He pushed himself away from the wall and approached Jimin with an easy smile.

“Thank you,” Jimin said, holding onto the laundry bag containing his dirtied clothes.

He took the bag from Jimin. “We’ll take care of these.”

His lanyard caught Jimin’s eyes:

 

**Jeon Jungkook**

_Legal Counsel_ **(V Inc.)**

 

His jaw dropped. 

“Guess I’m late to introduce myself.” Jungkook’s boyish grin widened as he held out his hand. “Jungkook. Great to finally meet you, Park Jimin.”

 “Ni-nice to meet you.” He shook Jungkook’s hand.

“How has it been working in the company?”

“It’s been good so far. Tao, Chen and a few others have been showing me the ropes.” His two colleagues who were seated near his work station had been nothing but good to him. “Have you been working at V Inc. for a long time?”

 “I joined last year when I returned from the States. Taehyung roped me in as partner, needed someone to take charge of his legal team.”

“Are you a lawyer then?”

Jungkook shrugged. “I guess you could say that.”

Jimin looked at him in wonder. “You must be a genius, getting called to the bar at such a young age. I mean, you don’t look any older than Taehyung. I heard students went out of their minds and go bald in law schools. Is that true? Because you don’t look tortured to me. No, you look really fine and good. You must be a genius to-” He stopped when he caught that amused expression on Jungkook’s face.  Wincing, he muttered, “Sorry.”

Jungkook remarked, “I wouldn’t say law school was a torture, maybe I just wasn’t as anxious as the rest. Do you know what’s the difference between a lawyer and a vampire?”

“What?”

Jungkook whispered conspiratorially behind his hand, “A vampire only sucks blood at night.”

Jimin burst into laughter. They exchanged a few more banters until Jungkook ventured, “Was that guy just now a disgruntled ex?”

 “Doesn’t take much to guess,” Jimin said.  Then he looked away. “Is it okay if I wait at the lobby? I don’t feel like going back in.”

“You give that bully satisfaction if you hide from him. He’s going to come back again, thinking that he can always lord over you.”

Jimin’s gaze dropped back down to his shoes.

 “It’s your choice,-” Jungkook clapped a hand on his shoulder. “-but I’d say go back in there, face him like a man. Show him that you will not cower.”

When Jimin looked up, he found sincerity in Jungkook’s eyes. He was beginning to think that the world could do with more Jungkooks.

He found some courage. “I’ll go back inside.”

“Besides,” Jungkook winked, “-I think he has just stepped on a lion’s tail.”

+++

Taehyung saw red.

Not the colour of Jimin’s cheeks when he blushed. But the colour of blood.

From where he was stuck with a mingling group, he’d been inconspicuously observing the interaction at the other side of the ballroom. It had been obvious that Jimin was uncomfortable with the bastard who’d approached him. He’d bowed and tried to excuse himself. But instead of taking it like a gentleman, that bastard had wretched Jimin’s hand, probably snarled something nasty at him. And somehow Jimin had ended up on the floor.

Like a submissive cowering to a dominant.

Taehyung’s hand in his pocket clenched into a fist. Striding across the room, he put his empty glass on a server’s tray, and approached the buffet table where the bastard was now hovering. He introduced himself, noted the idiot’s name and company on his lanyard. When they shook hands, Taehyung’s grip on Kai was knuckle-crushing.

“I saw you talking to Jimin,” Taehyung said with a smooth smile. “Are the both of you friends?”

“He used to work in my Dad’s company,” Kai snorted in between bites of food.

 _Interesting._ “He’s new in my company. I was wondering how he’s like in terms of his work.”

Kai’s eyes lit up. “Oh.”

“A reference from you might be helpful, since you said he’s worked for your family before,” Taehyung said.

Kai waved his free hand as if he were making an important speech. “I wouldn’t keep him if I were you. He left us without proper notice, kinda irresponsible and thinks the world of himself.” A short laugh. “He can’t get a single shit right, nothing but trouble. And he gets needy when people ignore him.”

“It sounds bad,” Taehyung contemplated, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I should definitely keep an eye on him.”

Kai grunted his agreement. “Yeah, that boy can’t get a shit right.”

As Taehyung pulled his hand out of his pocket, his handkerchief slipped out and fluttered to the floor. He bent down to retrieve it.

“I’ll make a move first, but before I go.” He crooked his finger at Kai, whose face was bright with anticipation, as though he was privy to some juicy gossip.

But Taehyung’s voice rang like cold death as he whispered over Kai’s shoulder, “Next time, pick on someone your size. Keep your filthy hands away from Jimin.”

As his warning settled on Kai’s stunned face, he smirked and strode off.

“You son of a bitc-” Kai’s cursing was cut off by the deafening crash of the table collapsing.  People gasped and screamed as trays of food and dishes rained down on Kai.

Taehyung continued his steps ahead, giving no regard to the spectacular mess of Kai sprawling and cursing on the floor, drenched in food. He spotted Jungkook and Jimin ahead, the latter gaping in shock.

When Jungkook gave him a knowing grin, Taehyung shrugged. “Seems like he caught his shoelace on the table leg.”

“He’s so not careful,” Jimin muttered, his eyes still on the mess ahead. “Do you think he will be okay?”

“Who cares?” Taehyung took Jimin’s hand and they left the venue.

 

“I’ll see you at work on Monday, Jimin.” Jungkook smiled and waved from the steps as Taehyung and Jimin piled into the backseat.

“Go away,” Taehyung scowled at Jungkook as the window rolled up.

As Yoongi pulled out of the driveway, Jimin said, “I didn’t know that Jungkook is a lawyer.”

Taehyung said, “He graduated from Harvard under an accelerated program, at the rip old age of 22 last year. He was the valedictorian of his batch.”

“Jungkook’s a Harvard law grad? That’s amazing!”

Jimin’s face of reverence irked Taehyung. He arched a brow, “Setting your eyes on my cousin?”

Jimin blushed. “No, but he’s friendly and nice.”

Taehyung pulled Jimin into his arms, rubbing his cheeks against his. “I can be friendly and nice too, you know.”

It made Taehyung want to tease Jimin more when he squirmed and whispered that Yoongi was in front. And then he saw a cracked line on the lens of Jimin’s glasses. “I’ll get you contacts this weekend,” he said as the car made its way to his bungalow.

 

Taehyung had wanted Jimin to move into his place, but Jimin was reluctant to leave Hoseok on his own. Recognising his friendship loyalty, he had made a compromise which was that Jimin would stay over at his place four nights a week, from Fridays to Mondays.

Taehyung’s four-storey bungalow was nothing much to be proud of.

He tried looking at the space through Jimin’s eyes - a spacious living area with a giant TV screen and glass doors separating the lush gardens outside; a wide kitchen and dining area that opened up to the terrace and swimming pool; a basement which he’d transformed into a playroom; his private study and library; and eight bedrooms with their own bathrooms.

But really, Taehyung’s house was nothing much compared to the Kim’s residence he’d spent his childhood in.

And yet Jimin had roamed about in wide-eye wonder, like Charlie visiting the chocolate factory for the first time. He bombarded Taehyung with questions as they toured his house. “Do you live alone?” – _Yes._ “Why do you need such a large space?” – _Because I can_. “Why is the pool so huge?” _– Because I don’t like it small._ “Why is your fridge empty?” _– Because I don’t cook_. “Don’t you get nightmares when you sleep alone here?” – _No, I’m nightmare itself._

      Leaning against the wall of the playroom, Taehyung watched with quiet amusement as Jimin hovered before the row of glass cabinets, ogling at his collection of action figurines.

“You even have these!” Jimin pointed at one of his collections. “They are Marvel’s limited editions - Oh, Thor!”

“You like Thor?”

Jimin gave a geeky laugh and adjusted his glasses. “I like Spider-Man, but my favourite Marvel actor is Chris Hemsworth.” The Thor guy. Taehyung remembered shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries with the Australian actor at a VIP event last year.

“Why?” Taehyung lifted a brow.

“He’s handsome and muscular. Friendly and nice on TV too.”

Taehyung’s mouth twitched. “You think he’s handsome and muscular.”

Jimin grinned at him. “But I think you are more attractive.” And returned back to admiring the figurines.

Before Taehyung knew it, he’d crossed over to Jimin and snaked his arm around his petite waist.

His finger lifted Jimin’s chin and gazed into those curious eyes. “You have to stop dishing out compliments so obliviously,” he said, and claimed Jimin’s mouth with a deep kiss.

He felt Jimin sighed with pleasure against his body, and returned his kisses. Whatever the boy lacked in skills, he made up for them with pure passion. Taehyung had noticed that Jimin was quick and eager to learn, ever the studious learner.

Taehyung tackled Jimin onto the soft rug in the center of the playroom.

‘Taehyung-” Jimin’s voice came out in a breathy whisper. Taehyung gazed down at Jimin. Eyes dazed in reverie. He smoothed the hair away from his cheeks and felt the boy’s body rose with need under him. He slipped off Jimin’s glasses and brushed his thumb across his lips. With another shuddering sigh, Jimin flicked his tongue out and licked his thumb.

Taehyung felt himself hardened and his mouth fastened on Jimin’s again, this time in urgent and demanding moves. Jimin moaned through parted lips, as though he was ready for more.

Soft and warm, Jimin tasted of honey butter. But covered by clothes.

Growling, Taehyung’s hands moved down Jimin’s body. His fingers hooked and tugged at the boy’s buckle.

And the wire snapped.

In just a split second, Taehyung felt Jimin’s body go from relaxed to rigid beneath his. The abrupt change was that dramatic that Taehyung had to pull away. Jimin remained lying on his back like a stunned corpse. His eyes had squeezed shut and his fingers were digging into the carpet, knuckles going white. The sight was almost unbearable to watch.

Taehyung rolled off him completely. “Jimin?”

The boy remained still, like he’d gone into fearful shock.

“Jimin.” Taehyung raised his voice.

Jimin sat up. His shuddering breath shook his body as he said, “Sor-sorry, let me.” With shaky fingers, he started undoing his pants.

“Stop.” Taehyung watched him, quietly assessing. “I’m not going to touch you if you are like this.”

Jimin rubbed his eyes. “I-I just never done this before… guess it’s the nerves.”

“You’re telling me you are a virgin.”  

He got his answer when Jimin averted his eyes with reddened cheeks.

“At the interview-”

“You only asked if I had dating experience. Not if I had had sex with anyone.”

“I also asked how comfortable you are with intimate contact.” Taehyung gritted out.

“I-I thought I was comfortable enough.” came Jimin’s timid reply as he drew up his knees. “At least I could manage first base and a bit of second base with Kai although-”

“I don’t want to hear you talk about other– wait, that Ken-looking idiot is your ex?”

“He was the only boyfriend I had.”

 _Patience. Patience._ Taehyung shot up to his feet and paced the room, then stopped and looked at Jimin. He strove for calm but his words still came out crude. “At twenty-three and still a virgin. You literally tensed up on me as if I were forcing you. Why?”

When there was no response, he demanded softly, “Tell me, Jimin. Do you have a phobia? Did someone hurt you? I need to know so I can establish our baseline.”

It took Jimin a while to compose himself. Drawing his knees closer to his chest, he took a deep breath. “When I was in middle school, there was this big boy who would go about picking on the little ones. I was his target that day.” He fisted his hands on his knees, as though he were suppressing an awful memory. “He… forced me to sit on the toilet floor and-and he pressed his shoe on my front until I was crying… It-it was painful and disgusting and since then I- I only knew it was a problem when Kai-” His words dried up.

“Did you report it to anyone?”

A shake of the head. “I was on my own that day, Hobi was sick at home. Anyway, that boy transferred the following term and I never saw him again.”

“Have you pleasured yourself before?”

Jimin’s head snapped up, and Taehyung mentally cursed himself when he saw that hurt in his eyes.

Jimin stared away in shame. “No… I can’t find pleasure in those stuff, not after what happened.”

Taehyung pinched the bridge between his eyes before his veins could explode. The thought of some asshole hurting and terrifying Jimin sparked vengeful fiery through his body. He saw blood again.

And this boy - this stupid, innocent boy sitting in front of him was naive enough to believe that he could be a fucking social escort. _God help him_.

Taehyung’s train of thoughts broke when Jimin mumbled, “But I suppose I might like it with you, the things we have been doing so far.”

 “Like?”

“Kissing, perhaps. I used to think that it was just lips and tongues.” He risked a glance at Taehyung. “But whenever you kiss me, I could feel my problems disappear, like your lips have some kind of magical healing properties. I kind of like that, just that my body is the problem.”

It was flattering even as it was heartbreaking. An odd feeling bubbled in Taehyung’s chest, numbing away the anger. He stepped towards Jimin and crouched down before him. He took his white-knuckled fists and uncurled his fingers.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Taehyung said as he thumbed soothing circles on Jimin’s palms. “Remember, Jimin. You are not the problem. It’s those fucking-bastards-piece-of-shit assholes-” he softened his language when Jimin flinched. “- What I’m saying is that there’s _nothing_ wrong with you. Don’t ever think you are the problem, alright?”

Jimin’s eyes were heartbreakingly hopeful as he looked at Taehyung. “Then what should I do now? Do you still want me to remove my pants?”

Despite himself, Taehyung chuckled. He gently tapped Jimin on his forehead twice. “Yes, you are going to remove your pants, but that’s because you are going to take a bath. _Alone._ You are going to relax while I see where we can go for dinner.”

And so that was how rookie social escort, Park Jimin revealed his dark secret for the first time.

+++

End


	4. Third Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rookie social escort, Park Jimin spends his first weekend at Kim Taehyung's house.  
> Something changes when the alpha millionaire invites him to join him in the Jacuzzi tub.

 

Jimin opened his eyes.

And freaked out when he didn’t see the familiar face of Song Joongki smiling down from the ceiling.

_Oh no, no, no._

Sitting up, Jimin took in the expanse of the elegantly furnished bedroom and the soft thick covers of the king-sized bed he was tucked in.

And then he recalled that he wasn’t in his shared apartment with Hoseok. He was in Kim Taehyung’s house, where he’d arrived yesterday for his first stayover. Taehyung had put him in the guestroom next to his bedroom.

“Cool down, Jimin,” he muttered to himself and rubbed his eyes.

Beyond the curtain gap, it was still dark with faint hints of dawn breaking. He slipped out of the covers and padded to the bathroom, ready to start the day.

The sky was a symphony of pink and purple when Jimin stepped out. He closed the front door quietly and tiptoed to the gates where a bicycle was parked.

Cool moist air brushed against Jimin’s face as he cycled down the upscale neighbourhood. The grand landed houses and lush greenery reminded Jimin of how vastly different his and Taehyung’s lives were.

Taehyung lived like a lavish prince, with an expensive taste for things and an obscene spending on fine dining. The country club he’d brought Jimin to for dinner last night was yet another proof of his extravagant lifestyle. The amount of money which Taehyung spent on one meal could probably last Jimin and Hoseok for a month. As much as the steak and strawberry shortcake were delicious, Jimin was beginning to feel the strain of luxury overmuch.

 He paddled on to the main road and stopped in front of a twenty-four minimart which he’d spotted during the drive back to Taehyung’s bungalow last night.  

 

Jimin returned with a bag of groceries and set about working in the kitchen. He set the skillet on the electric stove, and whipped butter with eggs.

Part of Jimin wanted to show Taehyung that it was not the food that mattered, but the company you treasured. He also wanted to express his gratitude, especially since Taehyung hadn’t pushed on after he’d tensed up on him in the playroom last afternoon. Dense as he was, Jimin wasn’t so stupid that he hadn’t pick on the undercurrents that Taehyung was restraining himself. He felt he’d failed his duties as a social escort.

While the scrambled eggs cooked, he made toast, fried bacons and sausages.

Within minutes, Jimin-styled breakfast was done. He put finishing touches onto the plates and set the table, added two cups of coffee and a jar of milk. 

“You are an early bird,” Taehyung said.

Jimin’s head whipped up and saw Taehyung leaning sideways against the refrigerator, his arms folded across his chest. He was watching Jimin, a coy smile on his face.

Even in casual long-sleeve T-shirt and lounge pants, Taehyung looked fresh like daisy, as if sleep never dishevelled his features. If this was Taehyung’s morning just-out-of-bed look, then Jimin didn’t want to live anymore.  _God was blatantly biased when He created Kim Taehyung. Someone should file a complaint with the Ministry of Heaven._

Instead, Jimin found himself smiling awkwardly. “Good morning, I prepared breakfast.”

A small frown crossed Taehyung’s face as he took in the spread of food, but his features were quickly schooled into neutral expression. “We can order in or go out next time. It saves you the trouble of preparing and cleaning up.”

Jimin shifted on his feet. “I wanted to thank you, for all you have done for me.”

Taehyung touched Jimin’s forehead with the tip of his finger. “That’s sweet of you.  Let’s start then.”

Sitting across from each other, Jimin watched Taehyung cut and took a small bite of his sausage, paused and drank water.

“Is the food not to your liking?”

Taehyung gave a smile that only touched his lips. “I usually have a protein shake and salad in the morning. I don’t do heavy meals.”

“Oh.”

“But it’s been a long time since someone has cooked for me,” he added, slicing into his toast. “It’s a special change.”

They continued eating in silence, until Taehyung said, “We’re going to Jeju, two weekends from now.”

“Is it for a special occasion?”

“It’s Jin – one of my elder brothers’ birthday. He’s turning thirty and hosting a party at our family resort there. We will be staying there for the weekend.”

 _Crazy rich people celebrating birthdays in their family resort._  If Taehyung’s brother was doing a resort party for his thirtieth birthday, Jimin wondered if the Kims would book a spaceship to Mars when their father turned eighty.

Taehyung refilled his water. “There will be a closed-door family dinner before the party. I’ll be introducing you as my boyfriend to them. Here’s when your pretend boyfriend role comes into play.”

So far, Taehyung had never talked about his family (unless you counted Jungkook, his cousin). From his interactions with Taehyung, Jimin had an inkling that family was a dark topic he should not pry into unless Taehyung made the first move.

“Is there anything I should know about your family?” Jimin ventured carefully. “It would be good to know what they are like, so I know what to say if they ask me things.”

“Of course, Yoongi will send you their profiles.” The impersonal tone of Taehyung made ‘family’ sound like a foreign object. Whenever Jimin talked about his own parents and shared stories about their strawberry farm, he would smile and laugh. But in the case of Taehyung, the topic of family seemed to have tensed the atmosphere.

When Jimin had finished his food, Taehyung’s plate was still half-full. He had eaten the eggs and toast, but the bacons and sausages were almost untouched, so was the cup of coffee which had long turned cold.

Although Taehyung had tried to be discreet, Jimin had noticed that for every small bite he took, he would wash it down with gulps of water.

Jimin set his cutlery down. “It’s alright, you don’t have to finish it. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have assumed that you would eat bacons and drink coffee.”

Taehyung pushed his chair away from the table and came over to Jimin’s side. Cupping the back of Jimin’s neck with his hand, he bent forward and brushed a kiss on his forehead. It was a brief and tender kiss, but enough to send Jimin’s heart racing.  

When Taehyung pulled away, those dark eyes reflected the alpha’s desires beyond mere kisses - that if Jimin hadn’t tensed up on him yesterday, he would have dragged him to bed and ravage him like a hunter claiming his prize.

“I should’ve let you know this earlier,” Taehyung said. His morning voice had a soothing quality that calmed Jimin’s nerves. “I’m allergic to coffee and keep carbohydrates to a minimum in my diet. I thrive on protein and vegetables.”

Jimin replied meekly. “I’ll take note of these the next time I prepare breakfast for you.”

The alpha’s lips curved into a smile. “You don’t have to do it all the time, once in a while is good.”

“Okay.”

“We’re going out to get you contacts,” Taehyung said.

“But my glasses-”

“You are not going to wear them anymore. It gets in the way when we kiss.”

Jimin simply nodded.

“We set off in half an hour.”

 

When they returned in the afternoon, Taehyung told Jimin that he had some work to attend to. “You can do what you want,” he said before heading to his study.

Jimin spent the next couple of hours prancing around the house. Most of his afternoon time ended up in the basement playroom where he played X-Box and VR google games. He also chatted with Hoseok over FaceTime. His concerned friend had asked Jimin to report any unusual sightings of torture equipment in Taehyung’s house.

But as far as Jimin was aware, the playroom was indeed a _playroom_ and not some room with whips and chains. He also hadn’t come across any room in the house that resembled a torture chamber. The only peculiar discovery was that the Thor figurines he’d seen yesterday had miraculously disappeared from the glass display.

Tired from games, Jimin was lazing on the couch with a comic when Taehyung came in.

“I’m taking a Jacuzzi. Would you like to join me?” He asked.

An invitation.

Jimin’s heartbeat fastened as he sat up. “Okay.”

 

The sun was setting when Jimin stepped outside to the pool area.

Taehyung stood at the Jacuzzi tub beside the pool, wearing nothing but his boxers. At the sight of his sculpted abs and smooth lean muscles, a crosscurrent of emotions kicked at Jimin’s stomach.

Despite his nerves, Jimin pushed on and followed suit. He stripped off his own clothes until he was in only his boxers. He shivered at the cool air that kissed his bare skin.

Taehyung held out his hand, an inviting smile in his eyes. With no words exchanged, Jimin linked his fingers with Taehyung’s, and they stepped into the huge tub together.

Jets of warm bubbles rose and massaged Jimin as he settled down in the tub, with Taehyung across from him. They sat in silence, the only sounds being the humming of the Jacuzzi motor and rolling bubbles.

Until Taehyung asked, “Do you want to come over?” _Another invitation._

Jimin’s hesitation was short before he nodded. He waded over to Taehyung, but was caught off guard when Taehyung pulled him to sit in the space between his legs. He circled his arms around Jimin’s waist, drawing his back to his chest.

Sitting this close, it was impossible not to feel the warmth that radiated from Taehyung’s body. It was a distinct kind of body heat that was different from the Jacuzzi bubbles.

They remained in the cuddling position for a while, until Taehyung ran his wet and warm hands down Jimin’s neck and cupped his shoulders. Jimin jumped when Taehyung squeezed his shoulders.

“Relax,” Taehyung coaxed, his voice soft with a hypnotic quality. “Close your eyes and breathe.”

Jimin followed as he’d been told. He closed his eyes, drew one slow breath after another.

He felt the tension loosen as Taehyung’s hands began kneading his shoulders in soothing motions.

 _Breathe in, out... In… out._ Taehyung’s calming voice whispered as his hands massaged.

With his eyes closed, Jimin’s body slipped into relaxation.

“Isn’t it easy to relax?” Taehyung asked quietly.

“Hmm.”

With his nerves fully soothed by Taehyung’s massage, Jimin fluttered his eyes open. He noticed that the water had stilled with the jets turned off.

“I’m moving to the next one,” Taehyung murmured as his fingers went still on Jimin’s shoulders. His hand reached out for a hose dangling at the edge of the tub.

“What’s that?” Jimin asked.

“You will find out soon.”

With a quick hand, Taehyung secured one end of the hose into the jet hole next to them. He pulled the other end of the hose under their legs and slipped its tip into the leg hole of Jimin’s boxers.

Taehyung reached for the jet switch, turned it up to blast.

Warm bubbles erupted from the hose and dove straight between Jimin’s legs.

Jimin startled as his legs buckled at the impact of the invading bubbles. He almost slipped downwards, but Taehyung steadied him with an arm around his waist, drawing his back tighter against his chest.

“Relax, just feel it.” Taehyung cooed as he guided Jimin’s hand onto the hose below. “You need to hold it down, shift about to find your most sensitive spot.”

“But I-” Jimin gasped, panic almost clawing back.

“Trust me.”

It was all he needed to hear from Taehyung.

Bracing himself, Jimin followed Taehyung’s instructions, navigated the hose between his legs with the alpha’s help. He yelped when Taehyung geared the jet to its fullest blast, causing the bubbles to charge out like unstoppable pellets at his sensitive spot.

Jimin’s breath hitched, but the tension this time was different. It wasn’t fear.

It was arousal.

Taehyung ran wet and warm kisses down Jimin’s nape, mouthing words of ‘ _relax_ ’, ‘ _feel it and let it come_ ’ into his ear.

With fear giving way to sheer pleasure, Jimin felt an intensity stirring in his loins and threatening to burst out. He held onto the hose and threw his head back into Taehyung’s shoulders. With one arm securing Jimin’s waist, Taehyung continued to roam his freehand against Jimin’s skin. His fingers rolled Jimin’s nipple teasingly. And pinched.

The erotic wave in Jimin’s body erupted in full force and warm silky liquid shoot out from his cock. He thrusted wildly in Taehyung arms and cried out for the alpha.

Taehyung covered Jimin’s mouth with his, muffling his moans. His kisses were hot and moist, tasting of wet vanilla.

Jimin’s breath laboured, reeling from pleasure so intense beyond his comprehension.

Taehyung turned off the jets and removed the hose.

“Congratulations,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to the ragged beat of pulse in Jimin’s neck. “You just have your first orgasm.”

As Jimin tried to regulate his breathing and recover from his pounding heart, Taehyung’s hands massaged his shoulders, giving him time to rest.

When Jimin’s breathing gradually steadied, Taehyung began again. His fingers toyed with the waistband of Jimin’s boxers, slipped under the fabric and palmed his lower abdomen. Jimin’s muscles contracted.

“Do you want me to continue?” Taehyung murmured in a voice so wonderfully disturbing that had Jimin curling his toes.

“Yes- please,” he was almost begging.

In one fluid motion, Taehyung yanked down Jimin’s boxers. Jimin manoeuvred and kicked off his boxers and watched it float up and away in the water. His breath caught when Taehyung’s fingers closed around his manhood.

 “Tell me if you want me to stop,” Taehyung said.

“No- don’t-stop.” Jimin braced on. His hands tightly gripped onto Taehyung’s arms around his waist

“As you wish.” Taehyung began fondling Jimin’s cock in playful caresses, before firming his grip and stroking it in up-down motions. At one point, Taehyung closed his thumb on the tip of Jimin’s member, and pressed. Jimin gasped and thrust his head back against Taehyung’s shoulder. Taehyung chuckled darkly. With his body trapped in his arms, Jimin couldn’t turn to see the alpha’s face. The teasing was beginning to frustrate him.

“Taehyung…” Jimin whined.

Taehyung resumed stroking up and down Jimin’s length. Jimin felt his very existence narrowed down to the feel of Taehyung’s hand around his cock. The water before him rippled as Taehyung worked his hand below, stroking and pulling with growing intensity.

The second wave of orgasm approached, this time with arousing swiftness.

At Taehyung’s final tug, Jimin exploded into his second orgasm. He cried out Taehyung’s name at the same time Taehyung growled his.

Jimin’s mind rattled with stars and tremor shook through his body. He lay limp against Taehyung, his lungs gasping for air.

With his back resting against Taehyung’s chest, Jimin could feel the alpha’s hard erection prodding at his sacrum. But he was too spent to ask if the alpha needed his own release.

 

When the sky had darkened to a nightfall of stars, Taehyung was still cuddling Jimin in the tub.

“Was it disgusting?” Taehyung brushed his lips against Jimin’s temple.

“No,” breathed Jimin, spent and exhausted.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Y-Yes...”

“Look at how my Jimin has dirtied my tub.” Taehyung murmured teasingly.

Jimin’s half-open eyes drifted to the wisps of silvery-white spiralling in the water, the release of his ecstasy.

“Should I do yours now?” Jimin asked softly, his mind and body drifting off.

A deep-throated chuckle. “Next time. I want my Jimin to be in full throttle when he does mine.”

And so that was how rookie social escort, Park Jimin entered third base. With alpha millionaire Kim Taehyung, who also gave him his first orgasm.

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a chance. I hope you are enjoying it so far. 
> 
> I managed to edit this chapter in time and hence, I might as well post it sooner rather than later. 
> 
> Through this chapter, I was hoping to show the mounting attraction (and sexual tension) between Taehyung and Jimin, and how Taehyung tries to draw Jimin out of his past. For Taehyung, it was a delicate balance between driving his own needs and taking care of Jimin’s feelings at the same time – I hope I have managed to draw that out. :)
> 
> Any comments including feedbacks on improvement or what you hope to see more (or less) are welcomed. They help me to improve. :)
> 
> Thanks for the support. 
> 
> Love,  
> Merry Neptune


	5. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rookie social escort, Park Jimin commits a grave mistake at work. Taehyung is angry.

 

“Ah choo!” Jimin blew his nose hard into a tissue paper.

“Woah, your cold seems to be getting from bad to worse,” Chen said, popping a fry into his mouth.  

“It’s been like what? Four, five days already?” Tao asked, fiddling with the drinking straw in his Coke.

Through watery eyes, Jimin looked at his two colleagues sitting across from him at the lunch table. Crumpling up the tissue, he sniffed, “I’m a lot better now after taking the meds.”

“At least the weekend is here for you to recover,” Chen said with a concerned smile.

Hot flush glazed Jimin’s face as his mind wandered back to the previous weekend at Taehyung’s place. He remembered, with toes-cringing embarrassment, at how he’d dozed off right after receiving a spectacular hand job from Taehyung. The alpha had worked his splendid magic on Jimin, firing his inhibitions and arousing his body to previously unknown heights.

But the embarrassment wasn’t just dozing off after his orgasm – Jimin had dozed off right in Taehyung arms, in the stupid tub. Consciousness had only found him the next morning, when he’d awoken to layers of blankets wrapped around his naked body like a cocoon. It hadn’t helped that Taehyung’d sauntered into the room with a see-what-I-could-do-to-you grin. They’d enjoyed breakfast in bed, where Jimin had mouth-fed cherry tomatoes to Taehyung.

Such was a summary of Jimin’s first stayover at Taehyung’s place. By Sunday, he’d found himself down with a flu, likely from staying in the jacuzzi for too long (although Taehyung was perfectly fine).

Vibration from his phone brought Jimin back from his thoughts. A text from Taehyung.

 

**_Taehyung_ ** _: Attending a meeting outside this afternoon. Will meet you at the threatre entrance later. 7pm._

 

Jimin smiled. It was Friday again. He hadn’t really spoken to Taehyung since Tuesday afternoon – when the both of them had lunch in his office followed by French kissing before Taehyung was called for a meeting. Since then, more meetings had occupied Taehyung’s schedule in a bid to close the deal on V Inc’s acquisition of Big Leap, its biggest competitor in South Korea.

The prospect of a musical date with Taehyung this evening made Jimin giddy with joy. Despite Taehyung’s domineering attitude at times, Jimin found that he actually enjoyed the alpha’s company.

“So, are you joining us or not?” Tao was asking him.

“Sorry?”

Tao rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. “The movie tonight, remember? MIB? Chen and I, plus Heechul are going. Are you coming with us?”

“I think you should go home and rest early.” Chen said.

“Oh-” Jimin broke into a grin. “I already have plans this evening. I’ll join you guys next time?”

Tao made a disappointed face at Jimin, whereas Chen showed more understanding. It wasn’t the first time Jimin had turned down their offer to hang out together after work. The first time it had happened, Tao and Chen had wanted to give Jimin a welcome treat at the pub, but he had to back out at the last minute when Taehyung had booked a dinner for two at a Gordan Ramsey restaurant.

Awkward, Jimin was about to adjust his glasses with his hand when he remembered that he was now wearing contacts.

“You look better without glasses,” Chen smiled at him.

“Ah, thanks,” Jimin tried not to cringe at being complimented. “I promise, I’ll join you guys for the next outing.”

“You better,” Tao wriggled a playful finger at him while Chen laughed.

They returned to the office with the jubilance of TGIF. But their banter of jokes halted when they saw Chanyeol pacing up and down the walkway.

“What’s wrong?” Tao asked.

Chanyeol, the PR manager crossed towards them. “Some companies got wind of our acquisition of Big Leap and bought some advance shares in our company. The media’s been bombarding us for the past hour since the news leak. We need everyone – you guys included to stop whatever you’re doing at the moment to handle the calls.”

_Kai, a company which is buying over Big Leap doesn’t need your trade secrets._

The words which Jimin had told Kai clang in his head like a reverberating cymbal.

Other co-workers who had returned from their lunch were already rooted at their stations, typing furiously or engaging in heated telephone calls.

Chanyeol was about to stalk off when Jimin grabbed his arm. “Wait, Chanyeol. Does the companies which bought the advance shares include Hopper?”

“Yes, they are one of the major buyers,” Chen gave him a puzzled look. “In fact, Taehyung was just-”

Jimin ran off without waiting for him to finish.

 _Oh dear- oh dear- no-no-no._ Hopper was the company owned by Kai’s father. If they’d gotten wind of V Inc’s acquisition of Big Leap, it must be Jimin who…

His blood ran hot and cold at once. He burst into Taehyung office. Standing by the window, Taehyung and Jungkook whipped their heads up from what appeared to be an intense conversation.

Despite Taehyung’s grave demeanour, there was a glint of surprise in his eyes when he saw Jimin. He crossed swiftly towards him. “Jimin, is there a problem?”

Struggling to control his hammering heartbeat, Jimin stuttered, “I-I heard from Chanyeol about Big Leap.”

“That’s not something you have to be worried about.”

“No-” Jimin shook his head. “- It’s… I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know the acquisition was still under wraps.”

“What do you mean?” The sharpness in Taehyung’s voice unnerved Jimin further.

He struggled not to panic. “I told Kai about the acquisition when I met him at the seminar that day.” When the faintest trace of good mood in Taehyung’s eyes vanished, he anxiously added, “But I swear, I didn’t do it on purpose. He was taunting the company for hiring me and I just wanted him to stop…  I wasn’t aware it was confidential. I…” Words failed him.

“How did you even know about it? Tell me.”

“I saw the contract on your table when I came in to deliver some documents last week. But I didn’t look at the contents… I really don’t know the public isn’t supposed to know.”

“You don’t know anything,” Taehyung repeated with an icy look.

“I-” Jimin turned to Jungkook helplessly.

For the first time, he saw the young lawyer with a grim expression on his face as he said, “Jimin, acquisitions boost the buying company’s value. Until the contract is signed, we keep things confidential to prevent third parties from profiting by buying shares in advance. We can get called up for investigations on charges of manipulating the stock market.”

It was as if someone had kicked Jimin in the stomach and locked his breath away.

“Taehyung, Jungkook,” interrupted Yoongi who had appeared at the doorway. “Big Leap’s BOD wants to meet us.”

“Get the car ready. We set off now.” Taehyung told Yoongi, who nodded and left.

Taehyung was striding out of the room when Jimin asked, “Is there anything I could do to help?”

Taehyung paused at the door. Without so much of a backward glance, he said, “You can, by staying out of the way.” - and swept out.

Jungkook gave Jimin a sympathetic look, patting his shoulder. Saying nothing, he made his way out.

Left alone, the gravity of the situation descended on Jimin. His mind started on a terrifying road that he’d just unleashed a disaster on V Inc. He rubbed his knuckles against his eyes to stop the tears.

Even if Taehyung had told him to stay away, he had to do something to help. Swallowing the unpleasantness of it all, he left the room.

Chaos reigned in the office for the rest of the day. Phones continued ringing, photocopies buzzed, papers strewn over desk surfaces and footsteps stomped about. People talked in raised voices over each other to different people and phones at the same time.

As a two-week old newbie, there was very little, if not nothing which Jimin could help with. He watched the entire drama unfold with a sense of hopelessness.

He was the trigger of this disaster but not part of the solution, a hindrance more than an assistance.

At one point, someone hissed at him because he was blocking the walkway. Jimin excused himself, only to bump right into Heechul who was running from the other direction.

In another instance, Jimin offered to help Tao make photocopies of some documents but messed up the order, much to Tao’s irritation.

“I’m sorry, Jimin. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Tao apologised in a hurry before dashing upstairs to the publicity team.

Even the ever-patient Chen was at his wits end fire-fighting calls from the media and trying to help Chanyeol edit the statement for press release.

“Don’t worry, Jimin. It’ll all be sorted out.” Chen assured Jimin, who was close to tears.

Jimin wondered how the people of V Inc would react if they knew he was the cause of this fiasco.

He ended up doing the only thing he was able to do well. He made multiple trips to the café downstairs and returned with bags of takeaway sandwiches and coffee.

+++

Kim Taehyung knew his odds and the cards he played. Whether it was in life or in business, one didn’t always win. It was okay to take a step back once in a while. To get the biggest fish, one needed to bid his time.

The news leak didn’t ruffle him as much as the insider who revealed the information. It was one thing to face a business challenge, and quite another to face betrayal - especially if came from someone you thought you could trust. To Taehyung, it was easier to end an enemy than to forgive a friend.

Leaning back in his seat, Taehyung remained cool as he allowed the other side to consider his counter-offer. Negotiations with Big Leap’s board of directors had veered into a deadlock. After four hours, Taehyung had given his ultimatum.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Mr. Kim,” said Mr. Young, the founder of Big Leap. “You are raising the buy-over price to a hundred and twenty percent. That’s thrice the market value… which sounds too good to be true.”

Unperturbed by the cynical stares of other shareholders at the large table, Taehyung aimed a long, levelled look at the pudgy businessman in his late fifties. “The money on our side will slip fast this time but we’ll make it back. An esteemed business person like Mr. Young should know there is more at stake.”

Next to Taehyung, Yoongi continued typing quietly on his laptop.

At the other side of Taehyung, Jungkook was already working his mind, slipping into their unspoken dynamic– that if Taehyung was the villain, he would be Mr. Nice.

“Consider the implications,” Jungkook smiled amicably at Mr. Young, “Your side has more to lose if we pull out. Big Leap needs our resources to scale up. Our extended offer is an exception, a token of our sincerity in preserving this relationship.”

It didn’t take long for Mr. Young to connect the dots, of his precarious position in this deal. “That’s a deal then, we will take it.”

They signed the contract, shook hands. Another disaster avoided.

“Winning hearts and minds, the both of you.” Mr. Young nodded with grim satisfaction at Taehyung and Jungkook. He turned to Taehyung, “Your father must be proud of your capabilities.”

Taehyung’s cool front faltered for a split second before he smoothed his features. He said, “I hope he shares the same sentiments.”

 

They entered the basement parking lot of Big Leap’s building. As it was close to midnight, the place was quiet, almost emptied of cars. When they reached his car, Taehyung stopped.

He glanced at Jungkook and Yoongi. “What are your thoughts?”

Jungkook shrugged. “I’d say we handled it to satisfaction, although that man was baiting us, using the leak as an advantage to demand better terms.”

“An old fox,” Taehyung twitched his mouth.

“I think the both of you concluded the deal well,” Yoongi added matter-of-factly, “-especially since the news leak happened only a few hours ago.”

A crease appeared between Jungkook’s brows as he eyed Taehyung. “Jimin made a mistake, a silly one, but I don’t reckon he did it on purpose. You were being too harsh on him just now.”

“I’ll talk to him later,” Taehyung said. The boy was a different worry he would have to deal with. His analytical mind also told him the betrayal wasn’t that simple. He pointed out, “At best, what Jimin told Kai only confirmed their suspicions, but it shouldn’t have prompted them into action unless they already got wind of the acquisition.”

Jungkook considered Taehyung’s words. “You suspect there’s a mole in our company.”

“We’ve to tread carefully from now on. We keep this among the three of us for now. Yoongi, plant a few bugs in the office and get the IT to audit our security.”

“Noted, I’ll see to that,” Yoongi said.

 

Darkness greeted Taehyung when he returned to his house. The absence of Jimin’s shoes told him that he wasn’t here. Taehyung had given Jimin fingerprint access to his house. He had assumed that Jimin would come here after work since it was Friday.

But Taehyung wouldn’t have blamed Jimin if he’d chose not to come. After all, he had literally walked out of the boy this afternoon. But Jimin should at least have the decency to tell him that he wasn’t coming. Now, Taehyung was irritated with Jimin as much as he was worried about him.

He glanced at his watch, swore softly. But called Jimin’s house anyway. _Just in case._

After a few rings, a sleep and groggy Hoseok answered.

Taehyung cut to the chase. “It’s Taehyung. Get Jimin on the line.”

Hoseok muttered in a groggy voice, “Chimmy’s not home. Isn’t he supposed to stay at your place?”

Taehyung ended the call, pressed Jimin’s line. It went to voicemail.

He swiped the screen for messages. And halted at his last text to Jimin.

… _Wait for me at the entrance._

Realisation booted him like a physical blow.

_Don’t tell me – no how can a person be that silly._

But it was gullible Jimin in this case.

Taehyung dashed out of the front door and started his car.  

 

Before the theatre building, a lone figure sat on the steps with his head buried in his knees.

Taehyung looked down at Jimin and shook his head in exasperation. “Get up.”

Jimin lifted his head, rubbed his eyes. He stifled a yawn. “You are here.”

When Jimin tried to stand but stumbled, Taehyung caught him in his arms. Jimin pushed away from him hastily, his withdrawal so swift that it caught Taehyung by surprise.

Jimin straightened his composure, averting his eyes. “In case you think I was playing the pity card by tripping, I wasn’t.”

Despite Taehyung’s worries, his words came out unforgiving, “Then why are you sitting here in the middle of the night? Why didn’t you answer my calls? What the hell do you think you are doing, disappearing like that?”

There was a slight quiver in Jimin’s voice and Taehyung could tell that he was trying to put on a brave front. “You told me to wait here for you, I did. I couldn’t contact you because my phone is dead. You asked me to stay away, and I didn’t know where else to go and if you would still come here.”

“Let’s go.”

Taehyung turned and about to walk away when Jimin asked, “We lost a lot of money, didn’t we?”

Taehyung’s chest caved at the pained look on Jimin’s face. It had been a hellish day for everyone.

He said to Jimin, “You can’t measure everything by money.”

“I can pay you back in instalments. You can deduct from my pay.”

“Unless you plan to sign a slave contract with me for the next twenty years, I don’t see how you can ever pay 5 million by instalments.”

Jimin’s voice dropped lower to a bare whisper. “That’s a lot of money I’ve burnt away.”

Taehyung felt anger and pity towards Jimin. Anger was directed at the boy’s naïve understanding of how the world worked, and pity that he had to bear the brunt of the world.

“It’s been settled, okay? If you really want to help, then just come home with me. Now.”

They piled into the car and Taehyung started the engine.

He kept his eyes on the road as he asked. “Have you eaten?”

“I had a sandwich,” Jimin muttered, staring down at his hands on his lap. “Did you eat?”

“Yes.”

Another pregnant silence followed as Taehyung drove on for a while.

It was finally broken when he said, “I heard you bought dinner for them. That’s kind of you.”

Jimin forced out a short laugh. “It was the only thing I could do.”

“You did well, taking care of my people’s stomachs.”

“I was the one messed it up. I know its useless and pathetic to say I’m sorry, but I truly didn’t mean to-”

“I believe you,” Taehyung cut him off with a resolute glance before returning to the road. “You didn’t do it on purpose or else you wouldn’t have burst through that door looking so upset. _I believe you_.”

At the suppressed sob that Jimin was trying to contain, Taehyung knew those were the words the boy needed to hear from him.

They continued the remainder of their journey home in silence.

 

When Taehyung came out of the shower and returned to his study, a mug was sitting on his desk. A scribbled note beside it read: _I’m still sorry. I promise I will do better next time. - JM_

A warm smile found its way to Taehyung’s lips. He lifted the lid and swirls of steam rose in the air. Sitting down, he drew the mug up to his face and inhaled the scent of honey. With a satisfied sigh, he blew and slowly sipped the hot drink.

Moments later, Taehyung padded down the hallway to the guestroom. Jimin was curled up in bed, asleep. The two flu pills which Taehyung had left earlier at the bedside was gone, and the glass of water stood half-empty.

Taehyung sat at the edge of the bed. He watched Jimin sleep, enjoying the innocent look on his face and the comforting sound of his soft breathing.

“I can’t sleep if you are watching me,” mumbled Jimin, his eyes half-opened.

“I thought you were already asleep.”

“I was, until I sensed your presence.”

A light feeling effervesced in Taehyung’s chest. He came closer and lowered his lips to Jimin, giving him a long, slow kiss. He wasn’t pushing for more, just trying to show Jimin that all was well, and that he wasn’t angry at him. Not at all.

When he eased back, Jimin had drifted off again. Taehyung smiled, stroking Jimin’s hair. The boy rubbed his cheek against the pillow, making small sounds of contentment.

“Sweet dreams.” Taehyung touched his lips to Jimin’s forehead. He tucked the covers around him and turned off the lamp. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he made his way towards the study to continue his work.

+++

END


	6. Jeju

 

_Life is not fair._

_You only need to know why by first looking at a Siberian Husky._

_Then you look at a Pug._

_And there you got it - God’s wicked sense of humour._

Lounging by the pool, Jimin studied the finest specimen of mankind - Kim Taehyung, who was taking a nap. The late morning sunlight that filtered from the shade accentuated his angelic features.

_The sun rises and shines for Kim Taehyung_.

Jimin took in the slow rise and fall of Taehyung’s sculpted abs, his quiet and steady breathes. He tried to mimic Taehyung’s pose – flat down on back, fingers crossed on stomach, eyes closed.

_Oh no, no, no._

While Taehyung looked like a resting God on His way to greater powers, Jimin looked like a corpse on its way to the mortuary. See, life would never be fair.

Jimin sat up in his sunbed. He grabbed his sketchbook from the side table and started sketching.

Live sketch of Kim Taehyung.

Smooth shiny hair. Beautiful long lashes. Perfect jawline. Perfect nose. Chiselled abs. _Gulp._

He’d completed the upper body when…

_Oh god, his legs. His long, sexy legs. Why did God give me legs like Corgi’s? WHY???_

The glittering pool sparked an idea. In place of legs, Jimin started to outline a tail. He brushed pencil strokes and shaded scales and fins, added sparkling effects.

When he was done with Merman Taehyung Sunbathing on a Rock, he chuckled.

“Having fun with yourself?” Taehyung opened an eye.

Jimin jumped and slammed his book shut, thrusting it behind his back. “Nothing!”

Taehyung arched a brow. “Show me”

“No.”

Jimin’s heart hitched at Taehyung’s predatory move. He was about to leap out of his chair when Taehyung grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

“C’mon, show me,” Taehyung cooed, trying to wrestle the sketchbook out of Jimin’s hands.

“No!” Jimin clutched onto the book tightly while fighting to balance himself.

When he continued to struggle, Taehyung lifted his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. I won’t do anything.”

Jimin held the book against his chest. “This my secret book. No one ever sees it.”  For good measure, he added, “I’m serious.”

“Serious,” Taehyung said.

Jimin was about to wiggle out of Taehyung’s lap when his arms tightened around Jimin. He dipped his mouth to Jimin’s, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. A stab of desire shot through Jimin and heat flowed like lava in his veins. But before they could continue acting like hormones-raging teenagers, Jimin turned his head to the side.

“What’s wrong?”  Taehyung frowned.

Jimin’s eyes traced over the strong line of Taehyung’s jaws and his luscious lips. He swallowed. “Jeju, remember? We have to get ready for the airport soon.”

Taehyung groaned like a spoilt child. Jimin covered Taehyung’s mouth with two fingers to stop his advances.

“Really,” Jimin said. “We’re going to miss the flight if we don’t hurry.”

Jimin was aware that Taehyung had been avoiding the subject for the whole week - dinner with his family and attending Jin’s birthday party.

He tried to coax Taehyung. “Didn’t you promise your Mom that you will be there? We can continue this tonight.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Taehyung sighed, “I’m holding on to your word.”

Three and a half hours later, they arrived at Jeju island. The cool and windy air brushed against Jimin’s cheeks as he stepped out of the airport with an unenthusiastic Taehyung.

A black limousine waited at the pickup lane, its driver immediately recognising Taehyung. They piled into the backseat and the car travelled along the coastal freeway. Jimin had only been to Jeju once, with Hoseok for their graduation trip. He fondly remembered Jeju for its fresh air and seafood, and loved the teddy bear museum.

Throughout the ride to the resort, Taehyung remained silent, his gaze fixed on the passing sceneries outside. He had been like this during the flight earlier too, speaking only when necessary.

From the Kim family members’ profiles which Yoongi had handed over to Jimin, there was nothing new which he couldn’t get from the website.

Taehyung came from a family of doctors. His father, Dr. Kim Sooro, was a Director of Seoul National University Hospital. His mother, Dr. Lily Kim was a medical professor at the university.

Taehyung’s two elder brothers, Jin and Namjoon, were currently residents at their father’s hospital, specialising in neurosurgery. An interesting information which Jimin had discovered from media articles was that both Jin and Namjoon were adopted children of Kim Sooro and Lily Kim. This meant that Taehyung, the youngest Kim, was their only biological child.

The limousine pulled up in front of a Victorian seaside resort. In the broad daylight, the gorgeous maisonette gleamed like opulent gold with lawns mowed to perfection. A bellboy greeted them and took care of their bags.

Jimin trailed beside Taehyung, who strolled into the maisonette with a bored expression. The wide hall boasted a high ceiling with a glass chandelier, the area scattered with plush lounge settees.  Art sculptures that spelled of riches and elegance stood at strategic corners of the lobby area. _How much exactly, does the Kim family make to afford a family resort like this?_

Unbothered by the surrounding grandness, Taehyung went to the reception counter.  The receptionist greeted him – _is she blushing?_ – and handed him the room keys. A few guests lingered nearby in varying states of interactions, some pointing fingers at Taehyung. From Jimin’s observations, none of their faces matched the profile photos of the Kim family. Taehyung merely nodded as he passed. They ascended the wide marble stairs towards one of the rooms on the third floor.

Once the door shut and they were alone in their room, Jimin broke the long silence. “Can you please give me a crash course about your family? Things that are not in the public profiles and which you’re comfortable sharing with me.”

Taehyung shrugged out of his coat, draped it over the back of a chair.  Saying nothing, he pushed open the sliding doors of the balcony. The full vista of the open sea and cool air breezed in.

“Would you say something?” Jimin pressed on.

“You sound like an interrogator,” Taehyung said, flopping down onto the bed.

“I know I’m only a pretend boyfriend, but I still need to appear convincing before your parents. I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“You won’t embarrass me,” Taehyung said.

“Only if I know what to say,” Jimin could feel his voice rising a pitch higher. “How did your previous pretend boyfriends or lovers fare?”

Taehyung propped himself up on one arm, smiled. “You were the first guy I’m bringing to show my parents.”

“Seriously.”

Taehyung patted the space beside him. “Come here.”

Jimin walked over to the bed but sat at the edge. Keeping his back to Taehyung, Jimin’s hands fisted on his lap as he said, “We didn’t even rehearse this whole meet-your-family thing. What should I say if your Mum or Dad asked how we met? How long we’ve been dating? Why are we-”

Before Jimin could finish, Taehyung yanked him down onto the soft sheets. He gathered Jimin into his arms. “You just have to be yourself. Leave the rest to me.”

“But-”

“No more buts.” Taehyung cuddled him as they lied down on their sides, facing each other. He stroked Jimin’s arms and back. Just like that, Jimin’s anxiety melted away.  He buried his face against Taehyung’s chest, breathing in his scent.

Taehyung murmured, “My Mum will like you. She has a soft spot for the studious and goody two shoes type. It’s my Dad you have to be mindful of, but I’ll handle him.”

When Jimin baulked, Taehyung drew him closer.

“Shh… no more talking,” Taehyung said quietly. “I want to take a nap before it’s time to get ready.”

Wrapped in the warm cocoon of Taehyung’s arms, the knot in Jimin’s stomach eased. He closed his eyes, listening to Taehyung’s shallow breathing. Slowly, he drifted off.

 

Ringing from the phone woke Jimin. He opened an eye, saw Taehyung already dressed and ready.

“That’s my Mom,” Taehyung said as he picked up his phone, strolled to a corner before answering it.

“Oh no!” Jimin jumped up from bed and sprinted to the bathroom. He had clean forgotten that there was a private dinner with the Kim family before the evening party.

Moments later, Taehyung appeared at the bathroom door. “Cool down, we still have time.”

“You didn’t wake me up,” Jimin hummed, his speech garbled by the toothbrush working in his mouth. Taehyung leaned against the door frame, smiling with amusement. Jimin had a feeling that he was being teased.  When he was done washing up, he hurriedly changed into the black-tie outfit which Taehyung had prepared for him.

“Ready, Park Jimin?” Taehyung said, adjusting Jimin’s tie.

“Yes, Kim Taehyung.” Jimin’s heart fluttered at the gorgeousness of Taehyung in his dark suit. He never tired of seeing Taehyung in suits. This guy could have clothed his body in a garbage bag and still looked like royalty.

Holding hands, they walked out of the room together.

+++

They arrived at a private dining room in the resort. Light from the setting sun speared in through the tall glass windows, which offered a generous view of the gardens and sea ahead.

A middle-aged woman in a blue silk gown approached them. She had to be Taehyung’s mother. Lily Kim looked better than in pictures, carrying an air of grace as she walked. Her dark hair was gathered into a bun, reminding Jimin of a smart lady professor.

She roped Taehyung into a hug. “I was starting to forget how my son looks like.” Pulling back, her misty eyes lit with maternal pride as she looked up at Taehyung.

“It’s been hectic with work these days,” Taehyung said with a grin, the kind which a mischievous boy would give to his mother and knowing that he’d be forgiven.

Jimin could see where the good genetics ran in the Kim family - Taehyung had inherited his mother’s eyes and smile.

“Mom, this is Jimin, my boyfriend,” Taehyung introduced, “Jimin, this is my mother, Lily Kim.”

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Kim,” Jimin held out a hand to shake but Lily Kim pulled him into a hug instead. “Taehyung mentioned you a few times during our phone calls,” her eyes crinkled warmly. “It’s great to finally meet you in person.”

“It’s my pleasure to come here with Taehyung.” Jimin answered politely, wondering what exactly had Taehyung told his mother. But Taehyung shot him a dorky smirk that seemed to imply _See, I told you my Mom will like you._

They followed Lily Kim to the bar for drinks and exchanged more pleasantries. Jimin relaxed and mentally bookmarked Lily Kim as one of his favourite people. She said to Taehyung, “He looks so small and cute. Make sure he eats well.”

Taehyung laughed, “You could keep Jimin in a pocket.”

Normally, being called small would have discomfited Jimin. As a boy, he had often been teased by the other boys in class for his short height and smaller body frame. But hearing it from Lily Kim sounded like concern and compliment.

“I have muscles,” Jimin said lightly, making Lily Kim laugh.

“Thank you for coming with Taehyung,” she said in a grateful tone. “It has been a difficult time for him.”

When she caught Taehyung rolling his eyes, she admonished in a firm but good-natured way, “I’m going to check what’s holding up your Dad. But I’d like to have a word with you later.”

Taehyung watched his mother sailed off. “See, it’s not that difficult.”

“Your Mom is a nice person,” Jimin said, and meant it.

Taehyung held up their interlaced hands, planted a kiss on the back of Jimin’s palm. “For your stellar performance.”

Two men strolled into the room, both impeccably dressed – Jin and Namjoon – in real life, they looked like supermodels out of Armani posters. With attractive looking doctors like Jin and Namjoon, Jimin wouldn’t be surprised if their patients refused to be discharged.

As they approached, Taehyung let go of Jimin’s hand.

“Hello, Taehyung. It’s been while,” Namjoon said with a tight smile.

“How have you been?” asked Jin, the more classically beautiful of the two.  

Uncomfortable silence hanged in the air. Something like contempt flickered across Taehyung’s eyes. He slipped his hands into his pockets, reviving his cool poise.

“Never better,” Taehyung replied, fixing dagger eyes on Namjoon and then on Jin. “The both of you must be making waves in the medical world and having a hell of a good time together.”

Jin appeared a little taken aback. “We’re still learning the ropes and navigating the curve.”

“Seems to me that you’re on the right track.” Taehyung commented with a nonchalant shrug. “Come meet my boyfriend, Park Jimin.”

Confusion crossed both Namjoon’s and Jin’s faces as they took in Jimin, who shifted awkwardly on his feet. _What now? Is there some siblings’ rivalry here?_

Namjoon, who recovered first, conducted himself like a gentleman. “Pleased to meet you, Jimin. I’m Namjoon.”

“Hi,” Jimin said.

“Yo, am I missing out a lot of fun?” Jungkook appeared between Taehyung and Jimin, draping his arms over their shoulders.

The sight of Jungkook’s boyish grin eased up the tense atmosphere.

“Cutting it a bit close, bro.” Taehyung punched Jungkook on his shoulder. “Where’s Aunty?”

“Mom’s held up at the salon. She’ll probably miss dinner and join the party instead,” Jungkook said. He winked at Jimin, “How’s our new boy coping?”

“It’s a lovely place here.” Jimin pointed to the grand view outside, feeling stupid.

“We can go out to sea tomorrow to catch the sunrise. If we’re lucky we might even see whales and dolphins,” Jungkook said.

“Really?” Jimin clasped his hands together, whipped his head towards Taehyung. “Can we go?”

“Why not?” Taehyung said, flicking Jimin’s nose. “Anything for you, my dear.”

Jin and Namjoon exchanged furtive glances, and Jimin had the feeling that Taehyung was deliberately displaying his affection.

“Ugh,” Jungkook cringed, rubbing imaginary goose bumps from his arms.  “Spare me from these lovey-dovey stuffs.”

“Jealous?” Taehyung cocked a brow.

Just then, Lily Kim returned to the room, linking arms with a middle-aged man who Jimin recognised to be Taehyung’s father, Kim Sooro. The room fell silent at the man’s arrival, like he had the ability to turn every colour into greyscale.

“Dad.” Taehyung greeted without emotion.

Seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air, Lily Kim proceeded with the introduction. “Sooro, this is Jimin. Jimin, this is Sooro, my husband and also Taehyung’s father.”

“Ni-nice to meet you, Dr. Kim.” Jimin bowed. The stern-looking man in wired rimmed glasses only gave him a terse nod.

They settled at the long dining table and servers began dishing out appetizers and pouring wine.  

Kim Sooro sat at the head of the table. “Jimin, right?” he said. “Tell us about yourself.”

Jimin drew in a breath. He set down his soupspoon quietly. “Sure, what would you like to know about me, Dr. Kim?”        

With a smile that didn’t meet his eyes, Kim Sooro said, “For starters what do you do? How did you meet Taehyung?”

Jimin beamed at Taehyung who was sitting beside him. “I’m a program editor at V, Inc. There’s were I met Taehyung.”

“An office romance, how lovely.” Lily Kim interjected, the delight evident on her face. “What do you think of Taehyung when you first saw him?”

“I thought he was gorgeous and tall.” His honest answer earned laughter from everyone except Kim Sooro. “But most importantly, Taehyung’s very serious and dedicated towards his work.”

“Did you major in computer programming in college?” Kim Sooro inquired, a direct presumption that Jimin had completed university education.

“I majored in Art in Busan University,” Jimin replied.

“It seems rather common these days for young people to diversify their interests.  Or was it a lack of a proper planning?”

“Dad,” Taehyung’s voice cut through the air. “Not everyone is as fortunate as you, to have a life neatly paved up.”

“At least I followed through and finished what had been arranged by your grandparents-” Kim Sooro flitted sullen eyes to Taehyung. “-instead of dropping out.”

Taehyung’s jaw tightened. Not wanting to upsurge the tension, Jimin remarked, “I took Arts in school because of personal interest. But I choose programming as a career for practical reasons. I still sketch in my free time.” The Merman Taehyung which Jimin had sketch this morning now seemed like a distant memory.

“I see,” Kim Sooro peeled and dipped bread into his soup, not looking up. “It sounds typical for millennials to find themselves nowhere here nor there then.”

“Jimin’s one of the few who can tolerate me.” Taehyung said. “For what he lacks in knowledge and skills, he makes it up by working hard.”

“I can vouch for that,” Jungkook raised his glass and winked at Jimin sitting across from him. “One of the most diligent employees V, Inc. have.”

“That’s a very commendable attitude,” Lily Kim said congenially.

As if to alleviate the atmosphere, Jungkook turned to Jin and Namjoon who were seated at his side, asked, “How’s the resident training going?”

Jin seemed to pick up the cue. “We expect the first few years to be tough. We get assigned new cases every day and are put on rotating shifts.”

“It has taken a lot for us to get our leave approved for this weekend,” Namjoon said, exchanging affectionate smiles with Jin. Directing his gaze to Taehyung, he said, “Congrats, bro. I saw the acquisition news.”

Namjoon must be referring to Big Leap, Jimin realised with a gulp. He inwardly cringed at the memory that he almost screwed up the deal but like capable Avengers, Taehyung and Jungkook had solved the crisis within the day.

“Thanks,” Taehyung inclined his head. He did not return Namjoon’s toast.

As they dined on, Jimin noticed Jin making a few attempts to get Taehyung’s attention but the latter seemed to ignore him. Each time Jin opened his mouth, Taehyung would either direct his attention to Jimin or talk to Jungkook. Jin gave up eventually.

As the main courses were served, dinner conversation veered towards medical theories. Jimin’s sense of detachment grew. Taehyung, he noticed, appeared to listen with mild interest as he took small bites of his seared fish.

After a quick glance at his watch, Jimin mulled with disappointment that time was crawling at snail’s pace. How much more of this did he have to endure? He decided to focus on his steak.

“Jungkook, as I was saying…” Kim Sooro said. “A Harvard law grad like you should seriously consider a career with a prominent law practice. I can pull some contacts for you.”

Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck, said with an appreciative gesture. “Uncle, I know you have my interests at heart. But at this point, I’m keener on building something by myself. Besides, V Inc is making waves in the tech industry. Taehyung and I are in for a fun ride.”

“But these tech companies, they rise and fall fast,” Kim Sooro reasoned, disregarding Taehyung’s achievements. “You should expend your resources on worthy things instead of prancing around with a dropout who only wants to have fun.”

As Kim Sooro’s words became more scalding, Jimin applied more strength to cutting his steak. He had been trying to cut his steak for _god-knows-how-long_ but despite his efforts, the meat remained intact.

Kim Sooro continued, “Our family takes a deal of pride in the prestige of medicine and law. Unfortunately, we only have Jungkook with brains. And of course, Namjoon and Jin – I know our medical legacy is in good hands with them. You need healing hands to be doctors.”

“Sooro,” Lily warned.

“Taehyung has _very good hands_ ,” The words were out of Jimin’s mouth, loud and clear, before he could stop it.  Startled gasps and clanking noise rattled the table. Lily Kim gaped, a hand pressed against her chest. Jungkook wriggled suggestive brows at Jimin. Namjoon was patting the back of Jin, who had choked on his water.

Jimin peeked at Taehyung. The alpha had his lips folded inwards, suppressing a laugh. _Oh no._

When Jimin’s gaze returned to Kim Sooro, the man’s face was tight with distaste.

“I’m sorry for that.” Jimin dropped his gaze back to his steak, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. He increased the pressure on his knife but the stubborn meat endured his assaults like a tyre rubber.

_Is this steak or Ghandi’s flipflops?_

Ignoring Jimin, Kim Sooro rallied on, “…I do not understand why people who have the privileged of studying medicine would give up so easily. We have standards and-”

“Ahh!” Jimin yelped as his steak flew off his plate. Members of the Kim family morphed into horrified expressions as the steak soared and spun in the air across the table. Like a movie in slow motion, the slab of meat whirled forward and landed with a spatter of wine sauce on top of Kim Sooro’s plate.

Jimin looked at his knife – and realised he was holding a spoon all this time. _No wonder it wouldn’t cut!_

He shot up from his chair and bowed deeply at Kim Sooro. “I’m sorry!”

Kim Sooro grimaced, “It seems like you are not very good with table etiquettes.”

Taehyung pushed back his chair, fired back at his father. “Don’t you dare-”

“It’s my fault,” Jimin put a hand on Taehyung’s arm. “I was too clumsy.” A confrontation between the father and son was the last thing Jimin wanted to see, moreover if they were going to argue because of him.

“It isn’t.” Taehyung held Jimin’s hand firmly in his. He turned to his father. “I think we have enough of the food. If you don’t mind, we will see you at the party later.” His expression turned contrite when he locked eyes with Lily Kim.

“Wait, Taehyung, wait-” Jimin hurried his steps to match Taehyung’s who was walking fast ahead, pulling Jimin by his wrist. Once they were outdoors, Taehyung halted and Jimin almost knocked into his back.

“Are you alright?” Jimin scanned his face. “I must have embarrassed you. Sor-”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for,” Taehyung said. “It was my Dad being a pain in the ass.”

“He’s still your Dad. Is he always like this?”

Taehyung let out a short laugh. “Only to those who fell short of his expectations. For many years, I’m the only one on his list.”

“Don’t feel that way,” Jimin put a hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. “You are doing great work out there. He just hasn’t seen it.”

“He doesn’t care a flippin’ thing I do,” Taehyung rubbed a hand over his face. “If it’s not related to medicine, he doesn’t care.”

Jimin felt a jab in his chest. He tried for a change of subject. “I love your Mom.”

“She’s the absolute best.” A real smile finally found its way to Taehyung’s face. “Come, let’s not let my father spoil our evening.”

As the evening droned on, more guests spilled into the ballroom and the gardens outside. Romantic music played in the background.

Taehyung led Jimin to the centre of the dance floor, joining a handful of couples who were swaying in each other’s arms to the melody.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Jimin said worriedly.

“You’ll know how to after tonight.”

“I’m not kidding. I’ll trip you.”

“Do you honestly believe I can’t hold my feet? Just follow my lead.” Taehyung put one hand on Jimin’s lower back and directed Jimin to place a hand on his shoulder. Jimin followed his steps, allowing Taehyung to guide him.

“Your shoulders, relax them.” Taehyung said into his ear.

“I’ll try to,” Jimin breathed in, trying to keep up with Taehyung who was already slowing down for him. He guided Jimin, waltzing so skilfully that it felt like dancing on air. Slowly, Jimin began to relax.

Taehyung’s hands were big and warm, like it contained a universe of sunshine that chased all the dark clouds away.

As if he could read Jimin’s thoughts, Taehyung asked. “What’s the thing about me having _very good hands_?”

“I love your hands,” Jimin blurted out and felt himself blushing.

Taehyung smirked, “Only my hands?”

Jimin jutted out his lower lip. “I shouldn’t have said that before your parents but I couldn’t help it. You have a remarkable brain too.”

“Awesome lip service. I should give you a raise.”

“I mean everything I say,” Jimin said.

At Taehyung’s sensual gaze, Jimin’s heart did another somersault. They continued their slow dance, letting the music whisk them away.

“People are looking at us.” Jimin muttered.

“Let them look.” Taehyung lowered his head and rested lightly on Jimin’s forehead. “Thanks for coming here with me. You made this so much easier.”

Butterflies soared like little whirlwinds in Jimin’s stomach. “I hope I didn’t fail as your personal social escort.”

Something passed over Taehyung’s face. He broke away, snapping Jimin out of the sweet fantasy. _Had he said something wrong?_

‘Let’s go and get drinks,” Taehyung said and started towards the bar.

 

“Thank you everyone, for your presence this evening. It means a lot to me,” Jin said from the podium on stage before a gathered audience of guests. He smiled at Namjoon, who was standing beside him. “Since everyone is here, I have an important announced to make.”

Excited murmurs rippled through the guests. Drawing in a composed breath, Jin announced, “Namjoon and I will be getting married at the end of the year in San Francisco.”

An uproarious cheer erupted and people clapped. Somewhere near the front of the stage, Jimin saw Kim Sooro and Lily Kim beaming with pride at their sons. Jimin wondered if Taehyung had ever gotten that kind of smile from his father.

“Woah… I didn’t know Namjoon and Jin are dating.” Jimin remarked. “It was definitely not in their profiles-” His words were cut off as he turned to his side, discovered that Taehyung was no longer beside him.  His eyes searched the area and somewhere beyond the crowd, Jimin spotted Taehyung’s retreating back, striding towards the open doors.

For the first time, Park Jimin felt lost by the absence of Kim Taehyung by his side.

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> My apologies for the lack of timely updates, as I have been rather occupied with projects and work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to make it a longer one. :)
> 
> Cheers,  
> Merry Neptune


	7. Childhood

 

By the time Jimin weaved through the crowd in the ballroom and got to the doors, Taehyung was nowhere in sight. He had a niggling feeling that Taehyung’s walking out had something to do with Jin’s announcement of his engagement to Namjoon. Or perhaps it could be the way his father had smiled at his elder brothers like they were precious gems. This reunion with his family had clearly broken him.

Jimin wandered out into the terrace, ventured further to the poolside. There were a few guests hanging out but no signs of Taehyung. Jimin returned to the area outside the ballroom and spotted Jungkook chatting up with a few ladies. The females were giggling at something that Jungkook was saying.  He waved a hand at Jimin, excused himself and walked over to him.

“Where’s Taehyung?” Jungkook asked. His eyes searched the area over Jimin’s shoulders.

“I’m looking for him too,” Jimin said.

“He left you alone to go sulking on his own?”

Jimin glanced back to the ballroom. “He just kind of disappeared when Jin was speaking on stage.”

“I see,” Jungkook nodded slowly. His face clearly conveyed that he knew something which Jimin didn’t.

“He’s been acting out of sorts ever since he knew we were coming here,” Jimin said.

Jungkook’s eyes widened. “Didn’t he tell you everything?”

“Everything?”

Mindful of a few guests who were mingling nearby, Jungkook took Jimin by his arm and led him to a quiet corner where they were out of earshot.

“Do you know why you are here today?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin didn’t like how this conversation was going, even though Jungkook was aware of his relationship with Taehyung.

“I only know that I’m here as his pretend boyfriend so that his Mom will stop fixing matchmaking sessions for him.”

“Gosh, that guy’s really an idiot-”, Jungkook cursed with his hands on his hips, “-bringing you here and then leaving you alone and clueless.”

“But tonight was enough to tell me that Taehyung is not on very good terms with his dad… and I think Jin and Namjoon too.”

Jungkook was silent for moment. He eyed Jimin thoughtfully like he was debating what to say.

“Is there something else I ought to know?” Jimin wondered.

“I think it’s better if Taehyung tells you himself.”

“I need to find him first.”

“When he’s troubled, he usually goes somewhere quiet where he could be left alone. He could be back in his room.”

“Thank you,” Jimin forced a grateful smile. “I’ll try my luck there.”

Jungkook put his hand on Jimin’s shoulder, somewhat worried. “Just take it easy if Taehyung gets into a ripping foul mood, alright? If you need to punch him, call me.”

“Then I better prepare a shield in case he really goes into Hulk mode,” Jimin said.

+++

As Jungkook had correctly guessed, Taehyung had indeed returned to their suite.

Jimin spotted Taehyung’s shoes which were being tossed carelessly in the living area. His suit jacket lay in a crumpled lump on the carpet along with his tie. Jimin picked up the shoes and set them down beside his own. He then retrieved Taehyung’s jacket and tie, and hanged them on the coat rack.

He walked into the bedroom and found Taehyung standing on the balcony, his back a lonely silhouette.

“Taehyung,” he called out softly as he stepped onto the balcony. The alpha remained deep in his own world of thoughts. He was holding up a necklace in his hand. A round pendant dangled from its chain, glowing silver in the moonlight.

Jimin had seen the silver pendant before, on his first date with Taehyung. The sight of it transported him back to the private room where they had their dinner. They’d been making out after Taehyung had given him a Rolex. Jimin recalled how Taehyung had turned cold with reproach when Jimin’s fingers had glided over the silver pendant. His heart lurched at the memory.

But right now, Taehyung was staring vacantly at the same silver pendant, a forlorn look on his face. For a while, Jimin stood beside him in silence.

The sighing of distant waves from the sea filled the otherwise quiet night.  Jimin contemplated words of comfort, decided that ‘ _are you alright?_ ’ was probably pointless. He said, “If you need a listening ear, I’m here.”

Taehyung drew back his arm and threw the necklace, along with its pendant into the open air. The spark of silver disappeared into the dark, falling into the gardens on the ground floor.  But throwing that thing away didn’t seem to solve anything. For Taehyung’s eyes remained sad.  The night got colder.

Without a word, Taehyung went back inside and Jimin followed. From where he stood, Jimin watched as Taehyung pulled a bottle of wine from the cooler, popped the bottle and poured wine into two glasses.

He lifted his eyes to Jimin. “Drink with me.”

Like he was drawn to his voice, Jimin walked over to the couch and sat down beside Taehyung.   

“Are we toasting to anything?” He took a glass from Taehyung.

“Why not?” Taehyung clinked their glasses, mumbled a careless ‘cheers’ and swallowed his wine in one gulp. He poured another, threw his head back and emptied the glass again. Jimin took small sips of his wine. He observed Taehyung, calculating the appropriate time for interruption before alcohol could do more damage than good.

Taehyung was about to pour himself the fifth glass when Jimin’s hand laid over his on the bottle. Taehyung’s hand was startingly cold.

“The limit is three glasses and you are one glass ahead,” Jimin said.

Taehyung shot him a look that said _how dare you_.

Jimin blanched but pressed on. “You’re going to feel even more miserable when your head weighs like a thousand bricks in the morning.”

Taehyung set down both glass and bottle.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jimin prompted.

“It’s not like you can help.” came his icy reply.

“That’s true, but remember? Moral support? I can give that.”

Taehyung rubbed his face with both hands. A faint redness from alcohol tinted his cheekbones. “I’m not the perfect, glowing character you think I am.”

“I know.”

“What?” Taehyung looked at Jimin with wounded disbelief.

“Don’t get me wrong. I know you are perfect and glowing – but only on the outside,” Jimin clarified calmly. “But inside, you have your shortcomings. We all have them, our flaws and imperfections.”

“He believes I’m a disgrace to the family,” Taehyung said. His father.

The hurt in his voice broke Jimin’s heart. He watched Taehyung tried and failed several times to continue.

“It’s okay, take your time.” Taking Taehyung’s hand, Jimin rubbed it between his palms, channelling warmth and comfort.

Taehyung closed his eyes, like he was collecting his thoughts and digging painfully into his mind. Jimin waited and continued to hold Taehyung’s hand. 

And then, like lifting the lid of a Pandora’s box, Taehyung began. “For a few years after they married, Dad and Mom couldn’t have kids. They decided to adopt. Jin came to the family from an orphanage when he was two. Namjoon joined a year later, when Mom saw him wailing in the hospital bed – his parents had died in a car accident. The four of them were a perfect, happy family. Until I arrived.”

Taehyung paused and stared into space. He looked so vulnerable… and lost. Jimin’s heart went out to him.  He crept closer to Taehyung and squeezed his hand. Moral support.

 “I wasn’t part of the plan,” Taehyung continued in a rough voice. “My Dad – you saw him tonight. He’s a no-nonsense person and believes in planning. He already had Jin and Namjoon. So when Mom found herself expecting me, plans had to change. Dad had to invest additional resources to raise me and he was only just starting out as a junior doctor. Growing up, my brothers and I were subjected to his military style of parenting. We followed schedules cramped with tuition, piano classes, arithmetic classes and all other shit classes which were supposedly for our own good. Jin and Namjoon were five years ahead of me and they were always at the top of their game. But I was – am a spectacular flop.”

Another painful pause.

“It must be bad, having to keep up with your brothers,” Jimin added empathetically.

“They were good brothers, tried their best to help me. At one point, Jin deliberately flunk a paper in school but Dad found out.” Taehyung said with a sad smile.

_Were good brothers_. Jimin couldn’t bear to point out the past tense which Taehyung had used.

“I just wasn’t good enough. Since young, I’ve been skilled in games and keen on techy stuff. Whenever Jungkook came over, the both of us would indulge in games. Sometimes we would even smuggle them into my room or sneak out of the house at night on our bicycles to explore the arcades.” A soft laugh cracked out of Taehyung.

“But those weren’t what Dad was looking for… and Jungkook, he’s a prodigy. He could sleep and play all day and still came out top of the class. God knows what his brain stores. And Jin and Namjoon – they were very disciplined and adapted well to the system. They-” He let out a sharp exhale.

“You are smart, too,” Jimin said. He took a bottled water, twisted the cap and passed it to Taehyung.

“Thanks,” he drank, cleared his throat. “Where was I?”

“Jin and Namjoon.” Jimin supplied softly.

Taehyung had this evasive look, as though he was strategising what to reveal to Jimin.

Jimin let him take his time. He leaned his head on Taehyung’s shoulders, hoping that his company would calm him down.

Taehyung resumed, “You see, I studied hard. Sitting at the desk for hours, cramping books, memorising science theories and doing calculus… those were miserable tasks but I did try. But I also considered fucking it all and just do what makes me happy, but where would the money come from? I was in my senior year in high school when Jungkook was leaving for the States to pursue law in Harvard. I didn’t want to be left behind, was desperate for Dad’s acknowledgement. I had this crazy thought – that if studying medicine would make him happy, why not? And I could spend more time with Namjoon and Jin who were already in med school. They did what they could to help me catch up but I still failed the entrance exams, disappointed Dad. I could tell that was when he totally decided to give up on me.”

“You still have a loving mother,” Jimin said.

“I would always be thankful for Mom.” Taehyung’s Adam apple bobbed as he struggled to continue. “She tried to intervene but Dad would not listen. There was only so much she could do since Dad was head of the household. Anyway, I must have been mad when I decided to re-take the entrance exams for med school. I was hungry for success. But I failed again. It was also around the same time when Granny – Dad’s mother passed away. Things were really motherfucking bad like nothing could ever be right again. Twice, Jimin. I failed the fucking exams twice. And Granny died- the other mother figure who watched me grow up left us for good.” Taehyung’s voice sounded like the memory was choking him. He clenched onto Jimin’s hand so tightly that it was hurting Jimin.

But Jimin let him.

“Granny’s death was a wakeup call. I finally came to terms that I could never be the son my Dad wanted,” Taehyung breathed. “After Granny’s funeral, her lawyer came to sort out her estate. In her will, Granny bequeathed me with the largest share of her inheritance - that was four years ago. I left the Kim’s residence for good, used the money which I’d inherited to set up V, Inc. I worked my ass off day and night, hardly sleeping. The first year was pretty bad but I met good people along the way. That house I live in now, it came from Granny’s estate too. I guess she saw that I was struggling and decided to give me something so I could pursue my own dreams – it was sort of her silent protest against her own son. And when Jungkook came back from the States last year, I asked if he would like to be my business partner… and the rest you already know.”

Jimin felt the pressure of tears behind his eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to keep himself in check. He said quietly, “Well… this is a sad story.”

Taehyung shrugged. “My childhood isn’t a soap opera. I wasn’t beaten or locked up. I had a roof over my head, food on the table and the toys I wanted. I have Mom who loves me unconditionally and Granny who doted on me. There’s also Jungkook, my partner in crime. I have no right to complain.”

“You have every right to complain,” Jimin corrected. “No child - In fact, no human should ever be made to feel like they didn’t belong.”

But Taehyung wouldn’t meet Jimin’s eyes. They had gone too deep into the painful abyss of his memories.  Jimin took the bottle out of Taehyung’s hands and set it aside. He moved and knelt down between Taehyung’s legs.

Cradling Taehyung’s face in his hands, Jimin whispered, “Look at me, Taehyung.”

Hurt pricked Jimin’s chest at the desolated eyes that met his.

“Don’t ever feel sorry or ashamed of yourself,” Jimin said, brushing his thumbs against Taehyung’s cheeks. “You are not inferior to Jin, Namjoon and Jungkook. You should be proud of yourself. I believe your Dad has good intentions, although he acted the wrong way. One day, he is going to see the fine man his son has become. If he doesn’t, then it’s his loss, not yours.”

“I’m never successful in his eyes.”

“So what?” Jimin said. “You don’t have to be successful, but you can be victorious – and you are. Right now, I’m seeing a man who has given his best despite the odds.  You’ve come a long way and built an impressive empire with your hands.  Look at the number of mouths depending on V Inc to feed.”

Taehyung kept his eyes on Jimin, his gaze softening. “I never had a heart-to-heart talk with anyone about this.” A sad smile.  “But I’m glad to have shared it with you tonight.”

“Your secrets are safe with me.” Jimin kissed Taehyung on his forehead. “I mean it, Taehyung. If you need a listening ear, I’m here.”

An array of emotions ran through Taehyung’s face. His eyes darkened. “You have no idea what you’ve signed up for.”

“Try me.”

With that, Taehyung crushed his mouth against Jimin’s. They toppled into the couch as Taehyung pulled Jimin on top of him. He kissed Jimin hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth and fisting his hand into Jimin’s hair.

Tantalising shudders skittered down Jimin’s spine at the fruity flavour of wine that swirled in his mouth. He clamped his hands onto Taehyung’s shoulders as the kisses deepened and turned searing.

A yearning for more tugged at Jimin’s ribs when Taehyung pulled away. Jimin looked down at him, feeling the heat radiating from Taehyung’s hard body.

But Taehyung murmured, “Let’s sleep, I’m tired.”

Disappointment clouded Jimin and he tried not to show it. An awful thought that he was perhaps not good enough for Taehyung crept into his mind.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Taehyung said, gently stroking his thumb over Jimin’s chin. “As much as I want you, I want to be in my best form when it happens. When I take you, Jimin, I want to give you fireworks and shooting stars.”

“Don’t get me wrong too,” Jimin countered shyly. “I don’t want to lose my virginity to a mopey dopey baby.”

“Mopey dopey baby?” Taehyung narrowed his eyes, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Looks like I’ve been too soft with you.”

“I’m looking forward to your fireworks and shooting stars to prove me wrong.”

“I aim for excellence, Mr. Park.”

“I’m at your service, Mr. Kim.” Gawd, was he flirting? Where the hell had he learnt all these?

Hot shame burned Jimin’s cheeks. He tried to push himself away but Taehyung clamped his hands harder on Jimin’s back, holding him in place.  “Stay like this for a while more,” Taehyung said.

And Jimin did. He laid his head in the hollow of Taehyung’s shoulder. Right now, nothing was more important than making sure Taehyung was feeling better.

 

Curled on his side on the bed, Jimin gazed at Taehyung’s peaceful sleeping face. He watched with fascination as Taehyung’s chest expanded with each indrawn breath. It had taken him a while before he finally slipped into his dreams. Jimin hoped with all his heart that Taehyung’s dreams would be sweet. No nightmares for him, please.

His mind kept replaying their conversation earlier. It was difficult, even heart-breaking to imagine that beneath Taehyung’s confidence and swagger lived an insecure boy who yearned for his father’s acceptance.

As a child, Jimin had always been showered with love and affection from his parents. His father was fun-loving and doting. He never imposed high standards on Jimin or forced him to become someone he didn’t want to be. Jimin’s father was the type who would rather raise a child to be kind than smart. His childhood was often filled with his parents’ merry laughter. Jimin suddenly missed them even though he’d just FaceTimed his parents yesterday.

He remembered that he had to do something else for Taehyung. He lifted the covers and crept out of bed silently, careful not to wake Taehyung up. Making as little noise as possible, he put on his sweater, slipped into his shoes and closed the door softly after him.

+++

“Taehyung look, dolphins!” Jimin pointed at a small pod of dolphins leaping and rolling in the mild waves ahead of their yacht. From the horizon, the sun rose like a huge orange ball. The sky lightened with robin egg’s blue and streaks of auburn clouds. Below them, the sea glittered like blue sapphire.

A new day, a new beginning.

Jimin squealed when a baby dolphin flipped near the yacht’s bow where he and Taehyung were standing. The creature rose out of the water in a graceful spiral before dipping back with a splash.

“This one is playful!” Jimin laughed.

“It wants our attention,” Taehyung said with a contented smile. It was wonderful how he had felt so much better since last night, even if it meant waking up at five this morning and heading out to sea. At Jimin’s laughter that chimed like jingle bells, Taehyung brimmed with delight so full he thought he might burst.

Jimin leaned forward the railing, his upper body almost tipping over as he tried to catch a better view of the dolphins.

“Hey, careful.” Taehyung put an arm around Jimin’s waist to secure his balance.

They sat down on a picnic blanket which Jimin had spread out on the deck.

“What’s this?” Taehyung asked as he took the tumbler from Jimin.

“Banana milkshake with a scoop of protein. Courtesy of the kitchen staff.” Jimin smiled. He pulled out a small container of carrot and celery sticks from the basket. “Yours too,” he said, crinkling his nose. “I always wonder how these keep you full.”

“What about you? Did you bring anything for yourself to eat?”

"Ta-dah!” Jimin produced a hamburger, followed by a packet of fries. “You do your healthy shakes and I do my junk. Happiness is subjective.”

“Your blood will clog with cholesterol eating those so early in the morning.” Taehyung grimaced. But his heart warmed to the fact that Jimin had prepared his preferred healthy breakfast this time.

“Yolo~” Jimin sang, taking a bite off his burger.

Basking under the morning sun in the vast sea, they tucked in their food. The waves lapped gently beneath them as cool breeze brushed upon their faces.

“Would Jungkook be angry when he wakes up and finds out that we’ve set off without him?” Jimin asked, genuinely curious.

Taehyung shrugged. “My bet is that he was pretending to be asleep when you knocked on his door.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Jungkook has motion sickness. He’s surely more than happy to miss this,” Taehyung said. Yet deep inside, he had a sense that Jungkook probably wanted to give him some alone time with Jimin.

When they were done eating, Jimin said, “Give me your hand.”

He took something out from his pocket, dropped it onto Taehyung’s outstretched palm.

Taehyung blinked at the silver pendant which he’d thrown out from the balcony last night.

Scratching his cheek, Jimin said, “When you threw it out, you looked like you’d thrown a part of your life away. I figured out that it must be really important to you. Did your Dad give this to you?”

When Taehyung fixed him a questioning stare, Jimin prattled on. “I-I didn’t want you to leave here with regrets. I went downstairs to pick it up while you were sleeping.”

_Went downstairs to pick it up_ – Jimin said it as though it was like picking up a key which he had dropped to the floor. But this fucking pendant had disappeared into the gardens at the ground level. How long, exactly, did it take Jimin to find it?

Dangling the silver pendant around his wrist, Taehyung seized Jimin’s hands. He held them firmly when Jimin tried to pull away. Faint red scratches, like cuts from branches and twigs spattered Jimin’s fingers.

“Your hurt yourself.” Taehyung’s voice was stern, but not reprimanding.

“It’s not a big deal. Only minor cuts and I didn’t bleed.” Jimin attempted to pull his hands away again but Taehyung’s grasp remained firm.

He looked at Jimin intently, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

“Sorry,” Jimin turned his face away, like a child who realised he’d done something wrong. “I shouldn’t have interfered and assumed that you would want the pendant back.”

But in the next moment, Taehyung swooped Jimin into his lap and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

“How am I supposed to end this if you are like that?” Taehyung whispered as if he was talking to himself.

“Huh?”

Jimin’s body felt so small in his arms, as if he could disappear anytime. As though if Taehyung told him the truth about the pendant and the real reason why he’d left the Kim’s residence, Jimin would vanish from his life. The ridiculous thought scared Taehyung.

His voice cracked as he murmured against Jimin’s ear, “Promise me one thing, Jimin. Don’t ever walk away from me.”

“I’m here.” Jimin sounded worried. He shifted to take a better look at Taehyung, who only held him tighter.

“Stay, like this,” Taehyung demanded softly, touching his lips to Jimin’s hair.

“I’m here.” Jimin repeated. Nesting his head on Taehyung’s shoulders, Jimin remained cradled in his embrace for a long time.

Taehyung had sworn off love when it trampled his heart, crushed his soul four years ago.

Yet, for the first time since his last heartbreak, Taehyung experienced the most rare and absurd emotion - that he could be falling in love again.

+++

End


	8. Away

 

In the course of the next three weeks, Jimin thrived in getting to know Kim Taehyung better.

His Fridays to Mondays belonged to Taehyung. When they weren’t kissing and fondling each other with mutual obsession, they filled their time with long dinners, laughter-filled conversations, night walks and starwatching. Sometimes, they would fight like children in the playroom, jabbing each other in the elbows for the gaming controls. Taehyung, Jimin suspected, would blame it on luck and let Jimin win on purpose when their score gap got too wide.

Jimin learned more about the alpha’s habits and quirks. In bed, Taehyung had the habit of hugging something soft in order to smooth his sleep. This object had once been a bolster, which had been tragically tossed aside after Jimin had moved to the master bedroom.

Despite sharing a bed, Taehyung hadn’t initiated the next move. He seemed to be taking his time with Jimin, gearing up for the fireworks and shooting stars he’d promised. Yet, whenever they kissed, Taehyung’s lips and warm touches triggered erotic sensations which left Jimin longing for more.

He knew his relationship with Taehyung wasn’t real. He was the alpha’s personal escort, money in exchange for company. But Jimin supposed a romantic relationship should feel like what he’d been feeling these days – euphoric sweetness, like candies dipped in honey.

At work, Taehyung had an eagle eye for errors and put people on their toes. At the same time, he was quick to give credit when it was due and generous with encouragement, ever the inspiring leader who led by actions instead of words. Gone was the vulnerable Taehyung who Jimin had witnessed that night in Jeju.

Friday morning, Taehyung was chairing a meeting before a team of twelve on a new game which V Inc would be releasing. Seated at the head of the table, he radiated confidence and poise as he evaluated proposals put forth by team members.

 “The idea of using celebrities as ambassadors is rather common these days,” Tao said, showing some statistics on the screen from where he was seated. “About 60% of the companies do that.”

“And none of the popular ones match our ideal for this project,” said Chanyeol from Publicity. 

Yoongi added, “We approached Park Bogum’s agency but they told us his schedule is packed till next year. Same for Song Joongki,”.

 “We also have to bear in mind controversies surrounding the entertainment industry these days,” Jungkook pointed out, twirling a pen with one hand. “Not that every celebrity out that is rotten, but if we’re going to use one, we would need more thorough checks.”

Taehyung ran a fingertip over his chin, contemplating. “What are your thoughts?” He eyed Jimin who was a few seats away.

Sitting in the boardroom for the past forty minutes, Jimin had found himself constantly being the subject of Taehyung’s gaze. Hence, it was impossible for him to recognise that Taehyung’s question was directed at him. Until Chen nudged on his elbow and whispered, “Taehyung’s waiting for your answer.”

Jimin shifted in his chair, now aware of everyone’s attention on him. When Chen gave his arm an encouraging tap, he glimpsed a flash of irritation in Taehyung’s eyes.

The alpha said in a clipped voice, “Don’t be afraid to speak your mind, Jimin.”

_Stop looking at me like you want to eat me._

Jimin perused his mental notes for several seconds before he began. “How about a virtual ambassador designed by our people?”

“A virtual ambassador by our people?” Taehyung echoed and leaned forward. His face lit with interest as Jimin continued.

“…Our people have the best knowledge about our products. They would be able to design a virtual ambassador that fits the new game’s image. We can hold an internal contest for them to submit their character designs.”

Taehyung supplemented, “And the panel of judges can come from Marketing and Design.”

“That’s a brilliant idea. I vote to go with Jimin’s proposal,” Chen grinned at Jimin, who returned his smile. For a brief second, there was a barely perceptible grimace on Taehyung’s face before it disappeared. _Running such a huge company must be really stressful._

 “I’ll second that too.” Jungkook aimed a thumbs-up at Jimin. “It could bring about a fresh air of inspiration.”

Other members, including those who had yet to speak shared similar sentiments.

“Let’s do it then,” Taehyung said, and then to Jimin, “Well done.”

When the meeting was over, people gathered their stuff and started filing out of the room.

 “You go boy, that was impressive!” Chen slung a casual arm around Jimin’s neck as they started towards the door.

“You owe us a meal,” Tao joked beside them.

Not used to receiving compliments, Jimin said bashfully, “It’s not really my idea. Brainstorming with you guys for the past week has helped a lot.”

“Then you really ought to treat us.” Chen drew Jimin to himself and ruffled his hair, drawing out a tickled laughter from him.

“Jimin.” A cold voice rang in the air, causing Chen release him. They stopped laughing and looked ahead at Taehyung, who had paused near the door.

“Yes?” Jimin blinked.

 “See me in my office,” he said and strode out.

“Did you screw up something?” Chen lowered his voice, regarding Jimin with concern.

“I don’t think so, but I better go now.”

“I’ll take those back for you.” Chen took the files from Jimin’s arms.

“Thank you,” he mouthed, and hurried ahead.

The smart glass coating of Taehyung’s office had been activated to block the room from outside view. Jimin knocked on the door and entered.

Taehyung was sitting on the couch, one long leg crossed over the other. His eyes were closed, looking like a man with a lot of responsibilities to shoulder.

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung opened his eyes, patted the empty space beside him - an invitation.

Jimin studied his face as he sat down. “You look a little stressed out. Is everything okay?”

“You seem to be very close with Chen,” Taehyung said.

“Ah, he’s my work buddy and we share similar interests – anime, games, food, you-name-it. I often have lunch with him and Tao when you are not around.” A grin spread across Jimin;s face as he chattered on, gesturing with his hands animatedly. “You know, Chen’s also a fan of Naruto and he was arguing with Tao yesterday on who’s the better man – Naruto or Sasuke. When they asked me, I told them my favourite is Kakashi… and then I remembered you like Itachi and when I told them that they-” His speech halted and his hands paused in the air at Taehyung’s impassive stare.

He dropped his hands, winced, “Sorry, I got carried away.”

Watching Jimin, Taehyung remarked, “At the way he’s acting so pally with you, one might think that the both of you are seeing each other.”

Jimin jerked back, let out an incredulous laugh. “You mean Chen and I? No way, we are just friends.”

“I’m thinking of appointing you as my personal secretary.”

Taehyung’s statement caught him off-guard. “Why? Didn’t you already have Yoongi?”

“I could do with one more.” Taehyung raised an expectant brow. “We can create stuff for you to do.”

Jimin looked away. “You shouldn’t be creating a new role just for me.”

“You don’t want to be my secretary?”

“It’s not that,” Jimin muttered, fidgeting with his fingers. An unsure pause later, he said, “I used to think work was just work. But ever since I joined the company, I’ve started viewing my job with a sense of purpose, loving the stuff I do… I’d really like to continue as program editor…umm… but then…”

A warm hand cupped Jimin’s jaw and turned his face slightly. He found himself looking into Taehyung’s dark and thoughtful eyes.

“You avoid eye contact whenever you’re afraid to speak your mind,” Taehyung said.

“I-”

He let go of Jimin. “Fine, you can continue with your current work.”

“Thanks…” Jimin muttered, but he was only half-relieved because Taehyung still looked perturbed. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“I received a call from a Japanese investor. I need to be in Tokyo by this evening for an urgent conference,” Taehyung said. “’ll be back Sunday evening.”

“Oh.” _Is that why he was acting all moody since morning?_

“I wanted to take you with me, but it’d be quicker if I just finish up whatever I have to do and fly back.”

“I will see you on Sunday, then.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me this weekend?” Taehyung took Jimin’s hand, rubbed his thumb along his little fingers. “We can still book your ticket. Maybe we should.”

He was about to reach for his phone when Jimin stopped him. “Don’t worry about me. I can spend the weekend with Hobi. In fact, I haven’t been seeing him much lately.” A pang of guilt stabbed at him at the thought of his best friend.

Taehyung relented. “Do you want anything from Tokyo?”

 “Nah, just have a safe trip.”

Jimin was about to excuse himself when Taehyung said, “I have something else for you.” And produced a card from his pocket.

Heaviness settled over Jimin’s shoulders as he stared at the credit card. “I… don’t need this.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have any use for it.”

“I want you to have it,” Taehyung insisted.

“I can’t-”

“You have a driving licence, right?”

Jimin whined at the dawning suspicion. “Please don’t say you’re buying me a car.”

“I already bought it.”

“Oh god, you...”

“I’m Taehyung.” The alpha’s lips kicked up with arrogance.

Jimin had to keep his blood pressure in check. Despite Taehyung’s doting ways, his dominating nature could get worrisome at times.

“It would look weird for an employee of my level to drive to work,” Jimin said as calmly as possible. “I appreciate your generosity, but I can’t accept your credit card and car. It feels like I’m leeching off you.” And not to mention the amount of salary which Taehyung was already paying him.

A low chuckle. “Take it as you’re doing me a favour. I need someone to help me spend my money.”

“You can set up a trust fund for a charity cause,” suggested Jimin.

“I already did.”

“How about setting up more trust funds?”

“Good idea.”

“Tae-”

“Let’s aim for a compromise.” Taehyung pinched Jimin’s nose. “I’ll keep the car, but you’ll take the credit card.”

Without giving Jimin a chance to object further, Taehyung deftly slipped the card into Jimin’s shirt pocket.

“Alright,” Jimin conceded with a sigh. He would keep the card but not use it.

“Take care when I’m away. I’ll call you once I touch down.” Taehyung sounded as if he was going away for two months, instead of two days.

But the prospect of his absence for the coming weekend suddenly seem gloomy. “I’ll try not to have too much fun.”  

“I’m going to miss you when I’m in Tokyo, Mochi,” Taehyung pressed his brows lightly against Jimin’s.

And covered Jimin’s pouting mouth with his to prove his point.

+++

With Taehyung out of town, Saturday temporarily returned to pre-Taehyung BFF time.

After a hearty brunch at Hoseok’s favourite pancake house, Jimin and Hoseok spent the rest of the afternoon at the men’s clothing section in Lotte Mall.

“He really said that?” Hoseok pressed a hand on his cheek, looking at Jimin with eyes that could shoot out stars. “If it’s me, I would gladly help him spend his money.”

“Oh please, Hobi. It’s ridiculous.” Jimin whined as he followed his friend around the clothing racks.

“It shows how much he dotes on you.” Hosek browsed through a rack of colourful shirts “I should meet him properly someday. We can invite him over to our place for hotpot.”

The image of Taehyung sitting in their shabby apartment with a steaming hotpot amused Jimin. “I feel indebted to him, that he’s doing these things,” he said.

Hoseok blinked up at his friend. “You’re overthinking again, Chimmy. At least he isn’t pushing you in that aspect – he has my respect for that.”

“What aspect?”

“Sex.”

Jimin startled. He whipped his head around for eavesdroppers. “Not here,” he brought a finger to his lips.

“It’s a matter of time,” Hoseok reminded, bringing a few shirts before the mirror. “Just let nature takes its course. If it doesn’t work out, you can always terminate the arrangement.”

Jimin blew out a breath. As he turned, he caught his reflection in the wall mirror. “I seem to have put on weight.”

“That’s least of your worries,” Hoseok assured. “You’ve always been hovering near underweight. Ooh, looks like Taehyung’s feeding you well too. I can worry less now.”

Taehyung was always concerned that Jimin didn’t have enough to eat. On top of his daily calorie intake, Jimin would get a glass of protein milkshake from him every morning. ‘ _If you are adamant on feeding your body with junk food, then you should supply it with protein and fibre to balance out’_ had been Taehyung’s response when Jimin had tried to object.

“I should start exercising soon,” Jimin said, lifting the hem of his shirt to reveal a small, protruding tummy.

 “It’s more comfortable for Taehyung to squish and hug you if you are chubbier.”

“Ha. Ha.” He snorted, saw that Hoseok had chosen a purple shirt with a pink boa. “Are you getting that for the dance event next month?”

“It’s for my date tomorrow.”

 “Date?”

 “First date. With Yoongi,” Hoseok said with a toothy grin.

 “Wait-Yoongi- as in, Min Yoongi?”

“We exchanged numbers when he drove you back from Taehyung’s place last week.”

 “You didn’t tell me that you’re seeing Yoongi,” Jimin’s voice came out a little gloomy.

Hoseok laughed. “He only texted thirty minutes ago, asked if I’m free to see him tomorrow.”

“How about Song Joongki?” Jimin teased.

Hoseok poked a finger at his friend’s cheek. “I keep _fantasy boyfriends_ and _real boyfriends_ in separate compartments. Besides, Yoongi’s currently in the _potential boyfriend_ category. I’m still establishing our baseline.”

“That’s a very effective method of compartmentalisation.”

“So, how does this look? Or should I choose something brighter?” Hoseok shook the purple shirt before him. The pink feathers around its collar swayed like cheerleader pompoms.

Jimin’s mind conjured an image of a solemn-looking Yoongi, in his usual dark clothes. And how he would probably throw himself into the traffic if he saw Hoseok in that horrendous outfit. _No causalities are allowed on my best friend’s first date._

“Hmmm…”  Jimin scratched his temple as he considered the surrounding options. He settled on a hoodie with red and black stripes. “How about these?” He pulled the hoodie from the rack and gave it to Hoseok, along with a pair of white pants.

Hoseok glanced at the outfits picked by Jimin, visibly amazed.

“I think you will look great in them,’ Jimin shrugged. “The red colour brings out your bright personality, while black and white add a level of mysteriousness.”

The grin on Hoseok’s face spread further. “You’re getting better at this.”

Jimin’s mind wandered to his first date with Taehyung, when the alpha had taken him to a salon for a makeover. He thought of what Taehyung had said to him when it came to men’s fashion. He smiled at his friend, “You could never go wrong sticking to three main colour schemes.”

They decided to make army stew for dinner and stopped by the supermarket for groceries.

The sun was setting by the time they were heading back to their apartment, hands loaded with shopping and grocery bags.

Jimin was chuckling at some joke which Hoseok had made when he spotted a familiar figure waiting on the sidewalk in front of their building. Kim Namjoon.

Jimin’s heart halted for a split second.

Recognising Jimin, Namjoon gave a little wave with his hand and approached them.

“Who is he?” Hoseok muttered under his breath.

“Taehyung’s brother,” Jimin whispered back.

“Hello, Jimin. How are you?” Namjoon said with smile. He gave Hoseok, who was wearing a confused frown on his face, a polite nod.

“Hi, I-I’m fine” Jimin said. “This is Hoseok, my friend. Hoseok, this is Namjoon – Taehyung’s brother.”

“Hello.” “Hi.”  Awkward.

“Are you meeting someone in this area?” Jimin asked.

Namjoon adjusted his glasses as he said, “I was waiting for you.”

 _Oh._ “For me?”

“My father would like to have a private word with you.”

Something in Jimin freaked out but he recovered fast. “Okay…should I call Dr. Kim now?”

“Actually, he would like to meet you in person,” Namjoon said. He was somewhat hesitant as he added, “If you could come with me now, it’d be good.”

Incapable of any other response, Jimin nodded slowly. “Sure.”

“I will go with you.” Hoseok told Jimin, keeping a wary eye on Namjoon. 

Namjoon became noticeably uncomfortable but was understanding towards Hoseok's concern. He said, “It’s better if only Jimin comes with me. I will send him back tonight. If you’re worried, I will leave you my contact number.”

Hoseok scowled, opened his mouth to object but Jimin interjected, “It’s okay, Hobi. I met Namjoon and his father before. I’ll go with him.”

“But Chimmy-”

“I’ll be back soon.” He passed the grocery bags which he was holding to his friend, except for a bag of apples. “I’ll bring these with me.”

He followed Namjoon to a car with a chauffeur waiting outside, and entered the backseat.

+++

End


	9. Confrontation

 

Even at night, Jimin could easily see that the Kim’s residence was staggering. Rather than a house, it was parallel to a modern castle graced with large plate glass windows and golden lights that shone from its interior.

The interior ran like an art gallery, adorned with European-style furniture that spoke the dwelling of a rich and affluent family.

The Kim’s residence was a stark contrast to the house where Jimin grew up in. His home in Busan that looked out to his parents’ strawberry farm under the clear blue skies carried a scent of freedom and welcomed laughter. It tasted of home, an element that was missing from the Kim’s residence. 

On the journey here earlier, Namjoon had asked him about his relationship with Taehyung, which Jimin’d guessed was probably the reason Kim Sooro wanted to see him. ‘ _How serious are you about Taehyung?’_ Namjoon had asked. His question had stunned Jimin because he hadn’t seriously considered it. He’d ended up giving a half-baked but honest response, ‘ _I don’t know_ ,’ he’d said, ‘ _I only know that I don’t see myself with anyone but Taehyung at the moment_ ’. His answer had appeared to impress Namjoon, who’d simply assured him that he didn’t have to worry about meeting his father.  

But as Jimin followed Namjoon up the stairway and into a hallway on the upper floors, an uneasy feeling crept into his veins. He was beginning to think that coming to the Kim’s residence was a silly idea, especially when Taehyung was out of town. Jimin hadn’t heard from Taehyung all day and it was starting to worry him, although he must be occupied with work. Too late.

Jimin was led into a sitting room where Kim Sooro sat on the couch, unsmiling and looking intimidating as when Jimin had last saw him in Jeju. A housekeeper poured tea for them and excused herself.

Kim Sooro gave Jimin an almost imperceptible nod when Jimin greeted him.

“I want to have a word with Jimin alone,” Kim Sooro said as he sipped tea. Although his assessing eyes were still on Jimin, it was clear that he was speaking to Namjoon.

“But Dad-” There was slight alarm in Namjoon’s voice. “-I was given to understand that I could stay and help-”

At the reprimanding eyes that daggered at his direction, Namjoon stopped his words. He cast an apologetic glance at Jimin before he got to his feet and moved with reluctance towards the door.

_Don’t leave me alone._

But the door shut quietly behind Namjoon, leaving Jimin to face Kim Sooro on his own.

The air grew thick and oppressive. Sitting across from Kim Sooro, Jimin felt as if he was going to be tried for a crime he didn’t commit. Was this how it had felt like for Taehyung, growing up in the Kim’s residence?

 When the man showed no signs of speaking, Jimin broke the silence. He placed the bag of apples which he’d brought with him on the coffee table. “Dr. Kim, I-I don’t know if you like apples, but please accept this little gift.”

Kim Sooro flitted his eyes to the apples in the semi-transparent plastic bag. His cold, judging gaze implied that these fruits were too cheap, too pathetic and therefore beneath his stature. “You can take them back. I didn’t ask you here to talk apples with me.”

“I-”

“I will get straight to the point.” He leaned back and regarded Jimin. “I want you to leave my son.”

A feeling of disorientation seized Jimin. “Why?”

“I have seen enough of your kind,” Kim Sooro said in a clipped voice. “Country boy from Busan, raised by farmer parents, in need of money to keep a strawberry farm, barely affording city life. I don’t have to spell out your motives for getting near my son.”

The dreadful realisation gripped Jimin with terror. _Has Dr. Kim found out that Taehyung is paying me to be his escort?_ He took a silent, deep breath. “You checked on me.”

“I have to know the company my son mixes with. He had a string of lovers before you. They came and went but you seem like a constant in his life. I’m concerned that he could be serious, or thinks that he’s serious this time. He doesn’t have a good sense of judgement.”

No mention of social escort. Jimin’s fear extinguished a little. “Have you spoken to Taehyung about this?”

“I don’t answer to my children, or anyone for the matter.” Kim Sooro stared ahead, his words pouring out like acid on Jimin’s skin. “My son thinks his mickey mouse business is a success. His luck is going to run out someday. When that happens, he would come crawling back.” His unsympathetic gaze returned to Jimin. “But I’m not going to let him return with another weed, another useless mouth to feed.”

The straining pain in Jimin’s knuckles made him realised that he’d been clenching and pressing his fists tightly on his knees.

“Taehyung is not a weed,” he whispered, feeling himself losing out. _And neither am I._

“One million,” Kim Sooro said.

Jimin whipped his head up. And then he understood, swift and brutal. “I don’t want your money.”

Kim Sooro refilled his tea. “Two million. Take it or leave it.”

“I said I don’t want your money.” Jimin could hear the crack in his voice as he struggled to keep his emotions together.

“There’s a limit to greed, kid,” Kim Sooro twitched his mouth derisively. “Don’t act high and mighty with me, when you are seeing my son for his money.”

“I-” Waves of shame crushed Jimin’s defences, drowned out the words he wanted to say.  Kim Sooro’s words had hit him lethally in the gut. The man had pointed out that one vicious truth about Jimin, that he’d gotten together with his son because he needed money.

Still, money had never crossed Jimin’s mind whenever he was spending time with Taehyung. The things he’d done for Taehyung came from the bottom of his heart, that he truly wanted him to be happy.

“The truth hits you hard.” Kim Sooro’s scalding comment snapped Jimin out of his trance. “My secretary will pass you the cheque later, and some papers for you to sign.”

“Papers to… sign?” _With him, for money._

“It’s a form of guarantee. In exchange for two million, you agree to disappear from my son’s life.”

_Please let me get out of here._

“Now, don’t look at me with that face,” Kim Sooro said.

_Someone, please save me._

At the tears that threatened to burst, Jimin felt his composure slipping. Even in his state of misery, he could hear the unmistaken voice of Namjoon placating someone in the hallway, the sound of raised voices and rushing footfalls.

The door burst open and in hurled Taehyung. With Namjoon closely behind. And Jin. And Lily Kim.

Lily Kim’s face registered shock as she took in Jimin’s presence. “Sooro, what are you doing!”

Jimin got up to his feet, like they weren’t his own. As he locked eyes with Taehyung, he forced his lips up into smile, but a strangled sob broke out instead.

Before anyone could say anything, Taehyung had whirled back and connected his fist into Namjoon’s face, sending the latter stumbling backwards.

“Taehyung!” Jimin ran over and grabbed Taehyung’s arm. The alpha advanced towards Namjoon, readying his next punch.

“Please- don’t’-” Jimin begged as he was being dragged along by Taehyung’s overwhelming strength.

“ _Please._ ” The tremble in his voice finally halted Taehyung’s steps.

Taehyung fired at Namjoon, “Old habits die hard, eh? Still fond of taking away people’s things?”

Slumped against the wall with Jin supporting him, Namjoon wiped blood from his nose.

“Let me explain this misunderstanding,” he said calmly to Taehyung, “First, you need to get past the idea that Jimin – or any person could belong to another. I took him here because-”

“Don’t you ever dare come near Jimin again!” Taehyung exploded. His feral eyes flashed to Jin. “Keep your man on a leash.”

“Taehyung-” Jin looked resigned. “Would you please let Namjoon finish?”

“To hell with-”

A resounding slap of a hand against skin sliced through the air, cutting off Taehyung’s words.

Lily Kim gasped at her husband, who was now standing before Taehyung.

And Taehyung, with one side of his face stinging red from his father’s slap.

“You are a disgrace.” Kim Sooro spat. Those words ran parallel to a dagger at Jimin’s heart, even if they weren’t directed at him.

With eyes that conveyed everything and nothing, Taehyung said to his father, “Look for me directly if you have a problem. _Leave Jimin alone_.”

As he turned to Jimin, his attitude softened although his voice was still hard. “Let’s go.” He took Jimin’s hand and started for the door.

“You are not a disgrace,” Jimin said quietly.

This was a literal nightmare, and it hit Jimin how messed up the seemingly perfect Kim family was. He wretched his hand free from Taehyung and moved to stand before Kim Sooro.

There was no timidity in Jimin as he said, “Taehyung is not a disgrace.”

Kim Sooro lifted his brows. “So, a little kid is teaching me how to do things.”

“Jimin-” Taehyung called out.

“Let me finish,” Jimin said over his shoulders and returned his focus to Kim Sooro. “As a doctor, you treat physical wounds. But one doesn’t need to be a doctor to know that sometimes, words hurt more than physical wounds.”

“I’m not going to tolerate your insolence. Your parents should know better than have their child talk down to a senior.”

“I may not come from an affluent family, but my parents raised me to know not to come to someone’s house emptyhanded.” Jimin eyed the bag of apples on the table, controlled his hurt. “I apologise for not bringing a better gift. If I’d known earlier that I would be coming here, I could’ve brought something better.”

“And the point you’re making is?” Kim Sooro crossed his arms.

“You are not related to me and I hardly know you, Dr. Kim. Yet, your words have affected me. Can you imagine then, how Taehyung must have felt to have his own father, the one he looks up to deriding him like he doesn’t matter? Deciding not to live life your way doesn’t make Taehyung a disgrace. It simply means he’s brave enough to pursue his dreams.”

“Like playing games and fooling around.” Kim Sooro challenged, lording his authority over Jimin. “Look, I don’t know who you think you are or that you are special enough to change him.”

An unknown, desperate urge to defend Taehyung made Jimin brave. He was Naruto in _Kyuubi Chakra_ mode. “Do you know the amount of work it takes to develop a game? From concept to prototype, entire teams scurry like ants to keep things going. We’re not just _‘playing_ ’. Deadlines could run so tight that people sometimes stay up late. But Taehyung… he can inspire everyone to set aside differences and work together.  He brings out the best in us and pushes us to become better at what we do. And he’s not just about work. He knows how to have fun too.”

“He quit his studies, flunked the entrance exams for med school,” Kim Sooro said flatly.

“But that doesn’t make him a life quitter,” Jimin pointed out. “Sometimes, he can be overbearing, stubborn and too full of himself for his own good, but those are likely hereditary. Other than that, Taehyung is perfect. If you’ve seen the way he runs the company and charm the socks off investors, you would understand it’s not luck. Come to V Inc someday for an office tour, and see for yourself.”

Something seemed to shift in the withering glare of Kim Sooro. He was about to open his mouth when Jimin cut him off.

 “Two years ago, Taehyung overworked himself and had to be hospitalised for appendicitis. He admitted himself to a hospital which you had no connections with, because he didn’t want you to find out.” Jimin’s heart tore as he thought of a recent late-night pillowtalk with Taehyung, where the alpha had shared some of his past with him. “For a week as he recovered in bed, he was still shooting out e-mails and holding conference calls. Since his discharge, he had to watch out for his diet.”

A pained look smeared Lily Kim’s face.

“What I want to say is-,” Jimin swallowed a painful bile in his throat. “-you should be proud of Taehyung. Even if he’s jobless or failing, you should still love him.”

Kim Sooro’s face darkened. A grave silence hung in the air. It was several seconds later when he spoke, “He should’ve told us he wasn’t feeling well. Our hospital has the best treatments.”

Jimin took a steadying breath. “Why would Taehyung want to share that with people who look down on him, especially his father? I saw how you ignored him. Not once, Dr. Kim,-” He faltered, then pursued. “Not once have I heard you call Taehyung by his name – not at Jin’s party, and not today.”

Kim Sooro opened his mouth and closed it into a tight line, incapable of speech.

Instead of feeling wonderful for trouncing a proud man, Jimin felt his bones weakened. Everything inside that was holding him together collapsed.

But Taehyung was by his side before his knees could give way. His arm came around Jimin’s waist to steady him.

Afraid to meet Taehyung’s eyes, Jimin stared down at the carpeted floor. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I shouldn’t have talk like that but I… can’t help it.”

“Don’t apologise for defending my son.” It was Lily Kim who’d spoken.

Jimin lowered his head at her. “I wish I could’ve come to your house under more pleasant circumstances.”

Lily Kim smiled faintly, as though she understood everything perfectly. She looked up at Jimin, and then at Taehyung. “Take care of each other, alright?”

“I’ll call you soon,” Taehyung said to his mother. “We can have tea or dinner together.”

And to his father, he simply said, “You’re welcome to join us. As for my office, the doors will always be open for you.” His tone carried a decisive finality, clear that he wasn’t going to seek out his father’s recognition anymore. Jimin knew Taehyung had done his best, and had no regrets. And he knew Taehyung had now come to terms with this realisation.

Jimin finally found the courage look at Taehyung. Searching his face, he couldn’t read Taehyung’s eyes but there was a gleam of warmth within them.

“I can stand on my own,” Jimin muttered, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. He made to step away, but Taehyung’s arm tightened around his waist.

“Let’s go home,” Taehyung said, and led Jimin to the door.

Behind them, Lily Kim snapped at her husband. “You and I are going to talk now.”

From the incoherent mutterings which Kim Sooro was making, he sounded like a patient about to undergo an unexpected operation.

Namjoon and Jin looked shell-shocked. Taehyung spared them no words. Not even a glance.

“I’m sorry, Jimin.” Namjoon took a step forward, then wavered when he eyed Taehyung’s grim expression. Before Jimin could respond, Taehyung had dragged him away from his brothers.

Certain wounds, Jimin thought, ran so deep they would take more than words to heal. Jimin hoped there would come a day when the brothers could bury the hatchet.

 

When they were out of sight and earshot, Jimin eased himself away from Taehyung’s arm. “I can walk on my own, really,” he insisted and resisted when the alpha tried to catch him.

Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s hand instead, a show of his little compromise.

“Shouldn’t you be in Tokyo? When did you return?” Jimin risked a glance at Taehyung, trying to read his mood.

“About two hours ago,” he said matter-of-factly as he looked ahead. “I managed to sort out the affairs and book an earlier flight.”

“How did you know I’m here?”

An exasperated sigh. “I was welcomed with an avalanche of missed calls and texts from Yoongi the moment I touched down. Your friend SOS-ed him.”

Jimin thought of Hoseok. “I better call Hobi now.”

Taehyung halted at the foyer. He turned his head and gazed into Jimin’s eyes as he said, “You don’t have to worry. Yoongi’s with him now, likely pacifying his nerves over a pot of army stew. Look, whether you’re going to apologise or thank me or to deliver a speech like the one you’d just given, let’s get out of here first.”

Jimin squirmed, nodded meekly.

Taehyung raised their interlaced hands and kissed Jimin’s knuckles. “Thank you,” he murmured.

His hand continued to hold Jimin’s tightly as they exited the front doors and walked to his car. As if he would never let go.

+++

End


	10. Homerun

 

“Food first.” Taehyung declared the minute they returned to his place.

He was still stewing with rage and awful guilt at what Namjoon had done and he hadn’t arrived in time to stop it. He’d been on the fucking plane instead when his asshole brother took Jimin away.

“I’ll get the ice bag for you first.” Putting down the Chinese takeaway which they’d gotten on the way home, Jimin hurried to the fridge.

“Jimin, I say food first.”

“But your face is swelling,” Jimin opened the freezer for the ice maker. “You need ice to soothe it.”

Taehyung swept towards to him in two strides and palmed the freezer shut.

At the puzzled look on Jimin’s face, he released a tight huff of breath. “A slap won’t kill me. I want you to eat first. You haven’t had dinner.” And it bothered Taehyung, especially since it was already past dinner time.

Without granting Jimin a further chance to speak, he clasped his shoulders and steered him towards the dining table.

He planted Jimin into a chair and set the dish before him. “Eat.”

Taehyung’s commanding tone made Jimin obeyed him like a lamb. He took the spoon from Taehyung and started on his fried rice. Chin lowered, his unsure eyes stole glances at Taehyung, as if he wanted to say something.

Taehyung compromised. “You can get the ice bag when you’re done eating. _Chew properly before you swallow_.”

Jimin bobbed his head. “You should eat too.”

Taehyung did, but not before he poured glasses of water for them and transferred a few pieces of shrimp dumplings from the appetizer plate to Jimin’s plate. This boy needed to eat more.  

For a while, they ate in silence. As time progressed, Taehyung’s mood brightened a few degrees. There was always a joy in watching Jimin eat; how he would make little sounds of contentment, and the way his face would glow with appreciation while he ate. It stirred Taehyung’s appetite and showed him that it was the company that mattered more than the food.   

“How was your trip?” Jimin asked around a mouthful.

Taehyung told him about his meeting with the Japanese investors, glossing over the technicalities so as not to bored Jimin. He shared about V Inc’s plans to expand its R&D quarters in Tokyo, to capture the market’s growing demand for high-tech entertainment.

“I’ve not been to Japan before,” Jimin remarked with envy and admiration.

“We should go there together someday,” Taehyung said as he spooned another serving of mixed cabbages and potatoes for Jimin. 

“We should?”

He laughed a little at Jimin’s quizzical tone. “I’d like touring Japan with you. There are a lot of fun and interesting stuff going on there. We can start with Kanto, explore Tokyo and Yokohama before taking the _shinkansen_ to the Kansai region. I’d say three weeks should do.” His mind began sifting his schedules for clearance. Damn, he wanted to take this boy to see the world.

Jimin, who seemed to have faltered, stared away for a second before masking the delight back to his face. “That’s a nice thought,” he commented appreciatively and returned to his food. He didn’t talk again.

A tension knotted in Taehyung’s gut as his mind recounted the happenings at the Kim’s residence. What happened before he’d charged into the room to stop his father was undoubtedly responsible for the sadness that now lingered in Jimin’s eyes. Even now, Jimin was still pretending that everything was fine but his bad acting gave him away.

In the end, it’d only took a slap from his father and Jimin’s impressive speech to liberate Taehyung from his years of agony. Like waking up from a bad dream, he understood, acknowledged and accepted that he no longer had to feel inferior before his father.

But what had propelled Taehyung to punch Namjoon was that look on Jimin’s face when he’d burst into the room. The boy had the face of someone whose world had been torn into shreds and was silently begging to be saved. Yet, he’d pretended to smile when he’d saw Taehyung, as though his father had only called him up for a casual game of chess.

What exactly, had his father said to Jimin?

No one should take away the light and innocence that was his Jimin. For that reason alone, Taehyung could never forgive himself for allowing that to have happened.

“I’m done. Ice bag now.” Jimin smiled, snapping Taehyung out of his thoughts. He bounced off from his chair and went for the fridge.

Eyeing Jimin’s emptied bowl, Taehyung readied himself for the next stage. He’d wanted to make sure that Jimin had eaten before they moved on to serious conversation.

With his chair angled out to face Taehyung, Jimin lightly pressed the ice bag on the alpha’s cheek.

“I’m not even feeling the pain there,” Taehyung said as the ice bag chilled his skin underneath. In fact, the sting from his father’s slap was so negligible that he found Jimin’s fussing to be overdramatic.

Jimin sighed. “It’s a handsome face but you should still take care of it.”

Taehyung lay his hand over Jimin’s – the one soothing his face with the ice bag. He looked Jimin in the eye. “Tell me what happened before I arrived at the scene.”

The shadow that crowded Jimin’s eyes with hurt and unhappiness was difficult to bear. “It’s… nothing you need to worry about.”

Taehyung took the ice bag from him and set it aside. “If you want to lie, lie better. Tell me what my dad said to you. I want- need to know. Please.”

Because he rarely used ‘please’, his demand had Jimin did a double take. He fell silent but Taehyung could see that he was contemplating, internally struggling with himself. He let him take his time.

And then, he spewed out everything he could to Taehyung. 

Taehyung listened, fighting control of his temper as his mind imagined how daunting it must have been for Jimin to be left alone in that room with his oppressive father. He absorbed Jimin’s retelling with the intuitive understanding that the boy would considerately censor certain parts to avoid hurting his feelings.

“… so, that was what happened,” Jimin rubbed at his temple, his voice dropping low with gloom. “But I-I guess your dad is right on certain counts.” A nonchalant, self-depreciating laugh. “It’s true that I’m with you because I need the money.”

Jimin was off-center. His usually bright and expressive gestures hadn’t made their appearance tonight. _This was not his Jimin._

He held Jimin’s hands, squeezed. “I’d wanted to talk to you about this - a proposition which would solve your problem fast.” He waited a couple seconds, gauging Jimin’s reaction and then continued. “If I could buy over the farm in exchange for maintaining this arrangement between us, would you accept it?”

Jimin’s face stilled. Instead of replying immediately, he rose and gathered the containers of their finished dinner. From where he was seated, Taehyung watched Jimin clear away the rubbish and move to the sink to wash his hands. He cranked off the water and stood before the sink. His back remained facing Taehyung, clear that he was unable to meet Taehyung in the eye.

 _Please, be okay_.

Jimin said quietly, “If I say yes to your proposition, it would truly validate what your dad said – that I’m with you because of money. I… don’t wish for that to happen.” An unbearable pause. “In fact, I was thinking that we should… you know, terminate our arrangement. If you agree, I can just continue working in your company and receive the office salary… It would take longer to pay off the debts but I’m sure there are other ways.”

“Like what?” Taehyung challenged.

He watched Jimin’s shoulders rise and fall on a slow sigh. “I-I could go back to the escort agency, take on evening and weekend assignments. It shouldn’t be too difficult if the clients are a one-off basis and…”

Taehyung didn’t register the rest of Jimin’s words. He was already on his feet and crossing to his side. He swivelled Jimin to face him.

Jimin startled. “What-”

Taehyung jerked him up and propped him on the edge of the marble top. Struggling for balance, Jimin dropped his arms onto Taehyung’s shoulders as his legs dangled in mid-air.

Jimin took a sharp intake of breath, silenced by whatever murderous thought that must be glaring on Taehyung’s face now.  Keeping his firm grip on Jimin’s waist, Taehyung clamped the back of Jimin’s neck with his other hand and kissed him.

Taehyung’s mouth wasn’t gentle in its taking. It was demanding, even punishing, daring Jimin to repeat what he’d just suggested. Jimin’s already tensed body shuddered at first but went limp with a sighing breath. As the kiss deepened, Taehyung felt Jimin’s mouth softened and relaxed invitingly under his claiming.

“Look at you melting for me,” Taehyung murmured, kissed the corner of Jimin’s mouth. “Now, imagine it was some random man doing that. Some sicko touching and fucking you. How would you feel?”

The cruelty of his words slit through like sharp razor. Taehyung felt Jimin’s body stiffened. “Don’t- don’t scare me like that.”

He held Jimin firmly in place when he tried to get down. Although his heart guttered at the anguish now evident on Jimin’s face, he pressed on harshly. “You talked about escorting men like its easy peasy stuff. So tell me, would you rather stay by my side or spread your legs for other men?”

Jimin flinched, voice shaky. “Of- of course I want to stay with you, but-”

“Then stay,” Taehyung shot back.

“I can’t.” Jimin words trembled, a film of moisture in his eyes. “It- It’s easy for you to get lovers. You don’t have to insist on keeping me. I-I don’t know what’s the deal with you.”

Taehyung’s control blew up and he shook Jimin, hard. “My deal - my fucking deal, if you want to know was that I fucked my past lovers in hotel rooms. None of them were worthy enough to step through this door and I’ve never shared my bed with anyone. Until the day you fucking entered my office for that damn interview and changed everything!”

He watched Jimin’s mouth parted slightly as he swallowed a sob. “I-I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

That was it, Taehyung thought. They were finally at the crux of the problem. Jimin wanted to leave because he didn’t want to implicate him. Taehyung swore he could’ve merrily murdered his father and Namjoon.

Taehyung let out a long, deep sigh. “Where’s all that confidence you had when you defended me just now?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The confused crease of Jimin’s brows made Taehyung understand another thing – that Jimin could be brave for the people around him but not for himself.

He stroked Jimin’s cheek. “Do I have to make it any more obvious, that you’re not like any of my past lovers, that you’re different?”

“I…”

“Don’t ever think of yourself as a burden, not even for a second. I won’t allow that.” He rubbed a soothing hand on Jimin’s arm. “I won’t toy with the idea of buying over the farm and in exchange, promise me you won’t think about funny things.”

Jimin gave a small, hesitant nod.

“And ignore my dad’s words,” Taehyung continued. “If he could be an arse to his own son, moreover others.”

“Don’t speak of him like that,” Jimin said quietly. “I mean… we may not know why your dad is like that, but I’d like to think there’s a part of him, no matter how small, that loves you.”

Taehyung’s heart clenched. It was an odd sensation he would get these days whenever Jimin said something positive and hopeful. And this boy was full of hope, although he wasn’t so right now.

He tipped Jimin’s face toward him. “He won’t be bothering us, at least not in the near future.”

“How do you know?” Jimin chewed at his bottom lip. A Jimin-sign which Taehyung recognised to mean he was unsure, not confident.  

“You saw the way Mom reacted. I’d never seen her getting so worked up. What you’d said to Dad probably got to her.”

Jimin winced, “Is that a good thing?”

“I believe it is. Your words and your actions, everything about you surprises me, Jimin. Yet sometimes, they make me mad.” _So bloody mad._

Jimin rubbed at his eyes. He sighed as he returned to Taehyung. “I’ll try to be better at not making you mad.”

“Deal.” Taehyung sealed his promise with another kiss.

*

At Taehyung’s kisses, Jimin felt his worries and fears melt away like wax from a burning candle. Kissing Taehyung had come so natural for him these days, he didn’t even have to think about it.

He moaned into Taehyung’s mouth when the alpha grabbed his butt and tugged him forward. He slid off the marble top and grounded his body against Taehyung, his softness against his steel.

“I want you,” Taehyung murmured against his collarbone.

Jimin’s skin flushed as a sharp aching welled below his stomach.

“Take me,” he whispered back and closed his arms around Taehyung’s neck. “I’m all yours.”

Suddenly Taehyung was scooping him into his arms. His heart thudded roughly with anticipation as Taehyung carried him upstairs.

The alpha’s eyes told him everything, his needs and his wants which he would set free from the cage tonight.

They were finally going to do it. Tonight.

In the bedroom, they tugged off each other clothes, stripped until they were only in their boxers.  Taehyung dimmed the lights to a soft orange glow, setting the mood for sex.

He lay Jimin gently on the sheets, tucked a soft pillow behind his head. Hovering over Jimin, Taehyung thumbed the boy’s chin, coaxing his mouth to part for him. His mouth descended, and took Jimin’s.

Jimin quaked with yearning under his kisses. Taehyung’s mouth tasted exceptionally good tonight. As the alpha’s tongue flicked in and explored, a soft sigh rolled in Jimin’s throat.

“So good…” Taehyung’s hot breath fanned over Jimin’s ear. His mouth travelled down to Jimin’s neck to his shoulders. His big, warm hands explored every inch of Jimin’s body, caressing with tender lovingness. 

‘Cute tummy.” Taehyung nuzzled his face into Jimin’s tummy. “So warm and soft like a baby’s pillow.” He sucked on Jimin’s belly button, chuckled when Jimin gasped at the ticklish sensation.

“The owner of this cute and soft tummy rescued me. Twice,” Taehyung murmured.

“Twice?” Jimin had to bite his lip to contain another lewd sound from escaping.

Talking soothed Jimin’s nerves and distracted him from first-time sex. As though Taehyung knew he was nervous and was trying to sooth him by talking to him.

“First at Jeju, and then just now,” Taehyung recounted, brushing his lips on Jimin’s belly while his fingers toyed with his nipples. “How should I reward you?”

Jimin’s body shivered with sweet longing and his fingers gripped harder on the sheets. It was an effort to keep his voice steady. “I… don’t know.”

“You don’t know,” Taehyung purred. “But your little brother here says otherwise.” He cupped his palm over the bulge of Jimin’s erection protruding through his boxers.

Heat flamed Jimin’s cheeks and spread down to his neck. He covered his face with his hands. “Don’t tease me.”

A soft, dark laugh from Taehyung. He hooked his fingers beneath the elastic band and pulled Jimin’s boxers down in one slick yank. Jimin’s erection sprang free, his naked skin coming into contact with the cool air.

“Look at me, Jimin.” There was a smile playing in Taehyung’s voice. “I’m not a big bad wolf.”

Jimin’s face burned harder. He shook his head and made a small sound of protest.

“What a shy boy,” Taehyung snickered. “I know how to make you relax.”

A surprised gasp leapt out of Jimin’s mouth at the sudden assault of something warm, wet and mushy enveloping his cock. His hands flew away from his face and grasped the sheets.

“Tae-” He rose up on his elbows and looked down at Taehyung working his mouth in and out of his cock. The alpha’s eyes met his with a naughty gleam.

Taehyung popped the head of Jimin’s cock out of his mouth like someone sucking on an ice pop. His tongue flicked over Jimin’s little member and licked its length in an erotically sinful fashion. Jimin felt his own balls constrict with hotness.

“Ahhhh…” His knees arched and widened apart instinctively to give Taehyung better access.

“Watch and learn,” Taehyung murmured and took the entirety of Jimin’s length into his mouth again.

Jimin gasped and thrashed his head back as he felt the increase of Taehyung’s suction. The alpha worked his mouth over his cock, his tongue inside twirling around his member so quick and fast it drove Jimin to the edge. His toes curled as his body jolted for the first orgasm.

Was this how a blowjob felt like? God, where was he living all these years?

“I-I’m going to come,” Jimin breathed hard. “Take out pl-”.

But it was too late. He let out a sharp cry as he came, spurting himself directly into Taehyung’s throat. Embarrassment mixed with pleasure blanketed Jimin’s nerves.

Eyes glinting with male satisfaction, Taehyung released Jimin from his mouth. He held his glistening fingers and licked. The intensity of Taehyung’s eyes and the way he swiped his thumb over the milky gloss of his sensual mouth stirred Jimin’s core, making him ache for more.

“Taste yourself,” Taehyung whispered and leaned down to claim Jimin’s mouth again. Jimin tasted himself in Taehyung’s mouth; the salty taste mingled with honey vanilla sweetness of the alpha’s kisses.

But Jimin gasped in the next moment when Taehyung slipped a finger inside him, lubricating it with his juice. He groaned and shook madly at the sensations, feeling his inhibitions peel away.

And then Taehyung removed his own boxers.

Jimin sucked in a harsh breath as his eyes focused on the sheer size and length of Taehyung’s cock.

It was much bigger than his. No, not just bigger. It was massive.

Panic squeezed Jimin’s guts.

_What if he doesn’t fit?_

_What if I can’t do it right?_

_Oh, no no no._

Taehyung calmed, “It might hurt a little, but I’ll go slowly. In the beginning.”

Countless knots tightened Jimin’s belly. Despite his apprehension, he was burning with desire for Taehyung; a desperate need to be held by him, marked by his scent and touch.

“Look at me,” Taehyung whispered. His masculine hand grabbed both of Jimin’s small wrists and brought them up above his head.

Eyes locked on each other, his other hand guided below and slowly pushed inside Jimin.

Inch by inch Taehyung entered. Tortuously slow.

Jimin’s inner walls stretched to accommodate his size. He whimpered at first in pain and then swiftly in both pain and pleasure.

He was on fire when the full swell of Taehyung’s cock settled inside him, stretching and filling him to the brim. He felt Taehyung groan and shudder as his cock expanded inside him.

Looking down, Jimin became bashfully aware of the fact that his small body was capable of absorbing the magnificence of Taehyung’s manhood. Fully and wholly.

“I want this to be good and memorable for you.” Taehyung’s eyes glazed with primal hunger. He began to shift inside Jimin in slow and patient strokes, moulding Jimin to his rhythm.

A gratifying groan rumbled in Jimin’s throat as his fingers tightened above him. His body whirled in full arousal, awakened by Taehyung’s moves.

In and out. In and out.

Jimin’s breathes convulsed into huffs as sweat glistened their bodies. He arched his hips forward to meet the alpha’s needs.

With an answering smirk, Taehyung released Jimin’s hands and gripped his hips. Without warning he parted and lifted Jimin’s hips higher, and plowed deeper. And began pumping faster and harder, rocking the mattress beneath them.

Jimin felt his entire being soared to heart-pounding levels of ecstasy. His breathes laboured alongside Taehyung.

“Tired?” Taehyung asked.

Despite the effort he was expending to keep up with Taehyung’s stamina, Jimin didn’t want him to stop. It felt… great.

“No- don’t stop…” Jimin panted, and cried out when Taehyung responded with harder thrusts. He bent down and seized Jimin’s lips. Soft, delightful, warm.

Another moan into the alpha’s mouth. Heat bloomed inside Jimin, intensifying and unstoppable. He clamped his legs around Taehyung’s waist and leaned his head into the alpha’s shoulders, accepting every plundering thrust. His arms clung to Taehyung, his fingers digging into his back as they bodies moved.

The smell and sound of sex filled the room as their bodies rocked madly against each other. Flesh slapping against flesh, mouths and tongues, warm moist skins and ragged breaths.

As they hurtled to the peak, Jimin screamed out Taehyung’s name like a lover’s cry. The alpha roared back his name in response as he emptied himself. A joining of bodies, and of souls. As though they were made just for each other, perfect in unison.

Jimin release a final shudder as Taehyung’s seeds spilled inside him like hot, liquid silk.

A rush of hot tears blurred Jimin’s vision.

In complete surrender, he let go and went with Taehyung.

To whatever end he might take him.

*

Moments later, Jimin remained lying in bed. Eyes closed, his ragged breathing had slowed considerably, allowing his mind to catch up.

Taehyung remained on top of him, still inside him as though he had no intention of pulling out.

His fingers caressed Jimin’s face and smoothed his tousled hair.

“How’s my Jimin doing down there?” He asked in a low, enticing whisper.

Jimin half-opened his eyes, saw himself in Taehyung’s wild and dark pupils. Gosh, the alpha’s fresh-out-of-sex glorious smile had just killed him again.

Jimin muttered in a drowsy murmur, “I saw fireworks and shooting stars.” He was completely shagged, too spent to say more to Taehyung.

Feelings of being held and cherished swamped Jimin. It was more than just sex to him. Emotions which he couldn’t readily identify had been involved. It made him ponder if anyone else would ever hold him and coax him the way Taehyung did. A tear slid down his eye.

Taehyung kissed the tear away, muttered something which Jimin didn’t catch.

He closed his eyes again. He felt a dip in the mattress as Taehyung rolled off him. Covers were drawn up their naked bodies and Taehyung shifted Jimin into his arms, kept him in his warmth. The lights were flicked off.

As Jimin slipped off into his dreams, the idea of starting a workout regime played in his mind. He decided that building up his stamina was the only way to combat Taehyung in bed.

“I want to go to the gym soon,” he slurred in the darkness, snuggling against Taehyung.

The strong arms around him tightened and lips brushed into his hair, inhaled. “We can work out a routine.” Taehyung’s hypnotic low voice drifted into his ears. “Now, sleep.” A goodnight kiss on his lips.

And that was how Park Jimin gave his precious first time to Kim Taehyung.

And something else.

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> This is a hot and steamy (I hope so) chapter, just in time with surpassing the 200-kudos mark. Thank you very much for the love and support for this story so far!
> 
> Please feel free to drop me comments (say something, anything ^^). It would be nice to know your thoughts. But if you are shy and like this story, a kudos will do too. :)
> 
> Here’s also wishing all mothers in the world a Happy Mother’s day. Go spend some time with your mums! :)
> 
> Cheers,  
> Merry Neptune


	11. Evil

 

Jimin thought he’d seen fireworks and shooting stars. Even felt them coursing through his body.

Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Physically speaking, he’d became a total wreck – a contented, happy wreck. The sex had been mind-blowing.

Taehyung was a beast in bed, a force to be reckoned with.  In the middle of the night, his massaging hands on Jimin’s shoulders had roused him awake. They’d ended up with another round of sex which’d left Jimin feeling like he’d ran a marathon, and then outdid himself with another triathlon.

He’d lost sensation of his legs, slept comfortably.

 

Jimin stirred awake in slow degrees.

The autumn morning sun streamed through the windows, bathing the room with soft, natural light.

Under the covers, his naked body was curled against Taehyung’s. Wrapped in the alpha’s arms, Jimin nuzzled into the hollow of his shoulders. It felt right being held by Taehyung like this. Like he was made just to be cuddled by him.

He sighed with contentment at Taehyung’s sleeping face. The face of an angel, so heartbreakingly beautiful, and his to appreciate for this moment.

He brushed a finger lightly against Taehyung’s morning-rough cheek.

“I know I’m handsome,” Taehyung said in a husky voice and opened his eyes.

“You already woke up,” Jimin gave him a sleepy smile. Taehyung usually slept last. But he always woke up first.

He took Jimin’s hand and pressed his little fingers lovingly to his lips. “They are like baby carrots.”

“But they are strong enough to grab you.” To prove his point, Jimin glided his free hand down and pulled at Taehyung’s cock, surprising the both of them.

A sensual growl rumbled in Taehyung’s throat and instant fire lighted his eyes.

“You should respect the organ that made you came four times,” the alpha murmured.

Making love with Taehyung had bridged their intimacy and peeled Jimin’s awkwardness away. He skimmed a finger coyly along the alpha’s jaw. “I don’t know if four times is considered fab, since I don’t have any reference for comparison.”

He let out a laughing yelp when Taehyung rolled on top of him.

Trapped beneath Taehyung, Jimin could already feel the alpha’s rousing desire. His senses frizzed with a new rush of anticipation.

Without breaking eye contact, Taehyung spread and lifted Jimin’s hips. “Let’s make that five then,” he said, and slowly eased his harden cock inside Jimin.

 

Morning sex proved incredible, and the sex in the shower that followed was a unique experience for Jimin. Lathering each other’s bodies under the warm shower skyrocketed their intimacy. It brought Jimin closer to Taehyung, and turned the mundane activity of cleansing into something to look forward to.

By the time they stepped out of the shower and towelled each other off, Jimin was pleasantly sore and truly sated. As he peered into Taehyung’s wardrobe which now had a section for his own clothes, playful mischief got the better of him.

Instead of his own shirt, Jimin grabbed one of Taehyung’s T-shirts and pulled it on over his head. The shirt was oversized for him and it drooped off his left shoulder. Still, wearing Taehyung shirt made Jimin feel that he was a part of him. The male delight in Taehyung’s eyes when he saw Jimin wearing his shirt made it worthwhile.

While Taehyung was catching up on the morning news and stock market, Jimin headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He was starving.

Starting with Taehyung’s usual, he poured milk and sliced banana into the blender and put it on spin.

Next, he whisked flour and butter into a mixing bowl. Pancakes, with generous servings of cut fruits were on his mind.

Humming a tune while whipping the mixes, Jimin startled when he turned and saw Jungkook standing at the threshold.

“You scared me. I didn’t hear you come in,” he wheezed.

“You were too busy singing to Shape of You and chuckling to yourself,” Jungkook whistled as his eyes ran over Jimin’s clothes, making him suddenly self-conscious. 

Jimin felt his face reddened. “I’m preparing pancakes.”

“You remind me of a good wifey making breakfast for his husband.” Jungkook pulled out a packet of milk from the fridge and pushed himself up to sit on the counter.

“Then you would be the father-in-law who barges in unannounced,” Jimin said.

Jungkook laughed. “Has my son Taehyung been naughty or nice?”

Jimin was spared from answering as Taehyung sauntered in. The alpha narrowed his eyes at Jungkook who was drinking his milk. “What is a third wheeler doing in my house?”

“Don’t be rude to Daddy,” Jungkook pitched his voice to a dramatic low. But his expression became serious in the next moment. “Don’t you ever check your phone? I’ve been trying to reach you since last night.”

“I was busy the whole night.” Taehyung poured himself a glass of water, and shot a quick smirk at Jimin. “Very busy.”

“Ah,” Jungkook nodded. “No wonder your boy has got a golden halo shining brightly above his head.”

“And eyes that sparkle like stars.” Taehyung lifted his glass.

“And ears shooting out rainbows.”

Jimin winced, looking between both males. As if one Taehyung wasn’t enough for the teasing. He cleared his throat. “Jungkook, would you like to join us for breakfast?”

“Breakfast in bed?”

Taehyung chucked a roll of kitchen towels at Jungkook, who caught it an inch away from his face. “Nice one, cousin. Ha, you don’t need these already.”

Taehyung moved towards Jungkook to remove him. “Jimin and I’ll eat in bed. You will settle for the garage.”

Jimin watched with amused pleasure as the cousins argued, jabbed elbows and took their battlefield to the living area that was open to the kitchen. At one point, Jungkook snapped his head back in laughter, gloating at Taehyung who was scowling at something he’d said. Then they started talking in lowered voices, with the serious looks they usually employed when discussing business – probably the purpose of Jungkook’s visit.

Listening to Jungkook, Taehyung had a contemplative expression as he placed his fingers before his face - a Taehyung-sign which Jimin had recognised to mean that his brain was meshing the gears, debating and strategising.

 _What Taehyung and Jungkook shared was beyond friendship_ , Jimin thought as he observed from the threshold. It was brotherhood that tied the two cousins together, a bond which had been nurtured since young and become stronger over the years. Late-night conversations Jimin’d shared with Taehyung told him that Jungkook was one of his pillars of support in those tumultuous times of his childhood.

Stepping into the living area, Jimin passed Taehyung his banana milkshake.

He said to Jungkook, “I’ll make an extra serving of pancakes for you.”

Jungkook’s face lit up. “May I add strawberries and maple syrup as well?”

“Of course.”

Taehyung was puzzled. “What’s the occasion?”

Jimin grinned. “To the world being a better place because of Jungkook.”

Humming, he swung back to the kitchen.

 

After breakfast, Taehyung and Jungkook were headed to the study to discuss company matters. From the nods they had exchanged, Jimin knew their discussion was something he wasn’t privy to.

“Jungkook and I have to go to the office to settle some affairs. It’ll take a while,” Taehyung told him.

“Can I come with you?” Jimin asked. He thought of the poster which he had volunteered to put up for the employees’ character design contest for _Aurora Stars_ , V Inc’s new game. “I can do some work at my station.”

“I don’t want you to work on a Sunday,” Taehyung said, his tone adamant. “Stay here or go out and have fun, do something you like.”

“I’ll go out then,” Jimin said, trying to keep the disappointment away. There wasn’t much point staying at home alone. Truth was, he’d been looking forward to spending the day with Taehyung and wouldn’t mind if it was at the workplace.

“I’ll call you when I’m done.” Taehyung tapped Jimin’s forehead with his finger. “Wear a light jacket if you’re heading out. A T-shirt isn’t warm enough for this weather.”

“It’s still early autumn,” Jimin pointed out, noting that there were still traces of summer heat. “And I’m going to stay indoors.”

“Wear a jacket,” Taehyung repeated.

“Okay.”

 

The bus ride took Jimin to the downtown area where he wandered aimlessly. During the bus ride, he’d called Hoseok to assure him that he was good and well. Jimin figured that Yoongi must have updated his friend about what happened at the Kim’s residence. But Jimin had left out the part where he’d sex with Taehyung. He wanted to keep the special memories to himself for the time being.

For the rest of his morning, he settled down in a café and sketched away in his book over a cup of hot chocolate. When the lunch hour began to fill the café crowd, he went a nearby mall.

While browsing at the clothing section, Jimin chanced upon a pyjamas’ promotion at the sales booth. A white PJ set with blue stripes and tiny red hearts caught his eyes. He ended up buying two sets - one for himself and a bigger sized one for Taehyung.

He also added a yellow beanie to his purchase for Hoseok, musing at how the design would look good on his friend.  

Jimin was cruising among other shoppers in the electronics section when he spotted a familiar figure.

“Chen?”

Chen glanced up from the rows of TV screens and broke into a huge smile. “Jimin! What a surprise to see you here!”

“Yeah,” Jimin smiled back. “Are you meeting someone here? I remember you staying quite far from this area.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Chen let out an awkward laugh. “You see, this mall’s having their anniversary sale. I thought of dropping by for some good bargains.”

“ _Ah,_ ” Jimin’s curious gaze flitted to the TV screens. “Are you getting a new one?”

“I’m getting stuff for my new place.” Chen pointed to a 43-inch LG screen on flash sale. “What do you think of this model?”

“Hmmm…” Jimin tapped his chin. “I’m not an electronics expert but it does look good to me, considering the price.”

They chattered on, comparing various models and their prices. Good bargains always attracted Jimin’s interest and boosted his _Ahjumma_ spirit. The next two hours had him and Chen eagerly exploring other sections, sniffing out deals and free gifts.

“You’re so good at this.” Chen said in awe.

 Jimin peered into a rice cooker, fidgeted with its buttons. “It’s a trait you acquire when you need to save up. Besides, cheap doesn’t always mean it’s bad. Hey, this comes with a free set of dining ware and a 1-year warranty.”

“Sounds excellent,” Chen noted and jotted down the rice cooker’s model number on his purchase list.

“Why are you moving?” Jimin asked.

“The landlord of my current place sold the apartment. I’m lucky to find another place within such a short time. Rent’s cheap but the place is almost stripped bare.” His gaze roamed back to Jimin. “Let’s chill at my new place when it’s up and ready. Tao already self-invited himself.”

“Sure, let me know when.”

They headed to the cashier when Chen had finalised his purchase list.

“Sir, this card’s not working,” the cashier said as she handed the card back to Chen. “Do you have another card or would you like to pay by cash?”

“Oh dear-” Chen licked his lips nervously, digging into his wallet. “I must’ve forgotten to pay the bill.”

“Is everything alright?” Jimin asked, concerned by the sudden stress emitting from Chen.

“I forgot to bring my debit card.” Disappointment creased Chen’s brows as he said to the cashier. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have enough cash with me right now. Can you hold these items for me while I head home to get another card?”

“I’m afraid not.” The cashier showed a tiny hint of irritation at the growing queue of customers. “Our policy doesn’t allow reservation of on-sale items.”

“It’s alright,” Jimin intervened. “I’ll pay first.”

Without hesitation, he pulled out his wallet and handed the credit card which Taehyung’d given him to the cashier. His mind reasoned that using Taehyung’s card to help out a friend didn’t mean he was spending his money, and he would pay it back anyway.

Chen gaped at the gold card. “No, Jimin. I can’t let you-”

“It’s okay,” Jimin assured him. “You can pay me back later. It’s not worth the trouble for you to head all the way home and make a second trip here.”

Embarrassed but grateful, Chen patted Jimin’s shoulders. “Thank, pal. I’ll pay you back asap.”

“No worries.” Jimin signed on the receipt. He filled in some particulars for a lucky draw contest, which the cashier told him the card entitled him to. He then followed Chen to the delivery counter to arrange for his purchased items to be sent to his new place.

“Let me buy you lunch,” Chen offered as they left the store.

Jimin hesitated for a beat since he was expecting that Taehyung would call soon. He didn’t miss the anticipatory look in Chen’s eyes as he waited for an answer.

Jimin smiled back, not wanting Chen to feel any worse than he already did. “Alright, but a simple meal will do.”

“I know just exactly where to bring you!” Chen’s expression lit up. He looped a casual arm around Jimin’s shoulders as they headed to a fast-food outlet.

*

Business knew no weekends, heeded no rest. What needed to be done had to be. It was one of the golden rules for running a huge company in this competitive and cut-throat industry.

Still, returning to the office on a Sunday soured Taehyung’s mood. It ate up his precious time with Jimin. Working on weekends was something Taehyung rarely did but today was an exception.

Yoongi was already waiting in the boardroom when Taehyung and Jungkook strode in. 

“I apologise for disturbing your free day,” Yoongi said.

“It’s yours as well,” Taehyung propped down into a chair. Because he was concerned about Jimin’s friend, he asked. “How’s Hoseok?”

There was a rare flush on Yoongi’s face. “He was in a bit of a shock last evening. He was fine after I’d talked to him, and Jimin called him this morning.”

“You stayed overnight at his place?”

The pink flush deepened but Yoongi deadpanned. “I slept on the sofa.”

Taehyung had to hold back his laughter, as he recalled Jimin’s affectionate story of how his apartment walls were splattered with posters of Song Joongki, because Hoseok was his die-hard fan. He wondered how a serious person like Yoongi’d felt as he slept under the watch of so many Joongkis.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you that,” Jungkook levelled an interested look at Taehyung. “Mom told me this morning about the scuffle at the Kim’s residence - Aunt called her. I’m impressed by Jimin.”

Taehyung’s mouth quirked, “That boy drives me nuts sometimes. But he drove Dad speechless last night.” His heart still dipped at the knowledge that Jimin had been hurt in the process.

“Boyfriend protects boyfriend. Best drama of the century,” Jungkook remarked.

The lightness on Taehyung’s face when he’d spoke of Jimin was gone in the next instant as he moved on to the agenda of their meeting. He eyed Yoongi. “What’re the updates?”

The secretary folded his arms. “I approached Hopper and the companies involved. On the condition that we would drop the charges against them, they’d given us information on the sellers’ identities.” He was referring to the fiasco which’d happened about two months ago - when some smaller companies had illegally bought advance shares in V Inc following the information leak of the company’s acquisition of Big Leap.

Yoongi continued, “The sellers are all individuals - mostly online gamblers who were in a fix. They got the information from an unidentifiable user - the mastermind behind this. He contacted them via anonymous channels and got them to resell the information.”

Crossing to the minibar for a drink, Jungkook said, “From what we’ve gathered so far, we know that the mastermind – let’s assume it’s a ‘he’ for now – he’s smart, cunning and meticulous, a seasoned hacker. He never uses the same IP address each time he hacks into our system and acts fast.”

“He knows how to plant misleading bugs and covers his tracks well,” Taehyung said, moving to stand before the window. The unobstructed view of the city below allowed him to think more objectively. “He doesn’t sell our information to the buyer directly. Instead, he sells them to a third parties who don’t know better, and then entices them to resell it to the companies. He plans ahead, mindful not to blow up his cover even if he has to share his profits. My hunch is that he’s someone in our company.”

“He’s been lying low these days,” Yoongi said. “Either his problems are solved or he’s distracted by something else. He has yet to fall for any of the traps we’ve set.”

“We cast a wider net and continue luring him,” Taehyung said.

“There’s something else you need to know.” Yoongi paused, milling his words before he continued, “IT uncovered an external user remote accessing one of our computers last night. It was Jimin’s PC – logged in externally using his credentials to steal information. Couldn’t trace the location though.”

Taehyung swivelled and darted a sharp eye at Yoongi. “That boy can’t even hurt a fly.”  

There was no way it could be Jimin, for the boy had been naked, writhing with pain and pleasure beneath him last night.

Yoongi nodded. “It seems dodgy to me too. Could it be the same mastermind looking for a scapegoat?”

Jungkook drank from his can, unruffled. “If it’s the same mastermind who hacked into Jimin’s PC, then he did a rather sloppy job this time. It’s like deliberately leading us to pin the blame on Jimin. An obvious blame game which lacks conviction, but enough for the board to dismiss Jimin.”

“Unless that bastard has other motives, or that Jimin had unwittingly stepped on his toes,” Taehyung murmured, icy violence glazing his voice.

He was aware that Jimin was close to Chen and Tao at the workplace. Occasionally, Heechul - the self-proclaimed diva from HR would pop by his work station to say hello. So far, nothing negative about Jimin in terms of his work performance and attitude had reached Taehyung’s ears.

He shifted his gaze between Jungkook and Yoongi, “Did you notice anything unusual with Jimin at work recently? Has anyone been particularly unkind to him?”

Yoongi folded his arms across his chest. “Everyone likes Jimin – at least it looks like it. He’s always offering to help people.”

“It’s difficult to comprehend why anyone would want to hurt him,” Jungkook added quietly. “But being too nice has its downside too. People tend to take your kindness for granted or treat you like a pushover.”

As Jungkook and Yoongi had adeptly voiced out Taehyung’s sentiments, he knew he would have to talk to Jimin soon on learning how to say ‘no’ to people.

His fingers curled into dangerous fists. “I’m going to fry that bastard’s balls when we catch him.” “

“Provided he’s got balls,” Jungkook paced about, needing to move while his mind worked. “I say we take a bigger lead, spread more false data– at board meetings, team discussions, _you name it_.”

Taehyung agreed. “Let’s do that. Smart minds with twisted agenda won’t keep still for long. He will definitely strike soon.” Shoving aside temper in favour of logic, he said to Yoongi. “Have IT run remote audits on Jimin’s PC around the clock – for formality’s sake should HR and security pry into this.”

“I’ll see to that,” Yoongi noted.

A vibration in his pocket had Taehyung pulling out his phone.

It was a text from the bank, notifying him that the first transaction had just been made on one of his cards – the one he’d supplied to Jimin. An aura of joy and sweetness infused Taehyung, melting his tension away.

“He's just spent my money,” he mumbled to himself, smiling stupidly at his phone.

He scowled when he noticed Jungkook and Yoongi fixing him with suspicious looks.

“What.”

Jungkook clasped his hands together. “Are you looking for another lover? Please adopt me if you are.”

 

The sun was setting. Jimin waved and ran towards Taehyung, who was waiting for him at the sidewalk around V Inc’s building.

Blissful relief was all Taehyung felt when he saw Jimin. Catching the boy around his waist, he dipped his head and gave him a quick, warm kiss. “I’ve wasted a day away from you.”

Jimin chuckled, checked his watch. “I was only gone for like...oh, seven hours. Did you manage to settle your stuff?”

“Everything’s fine now,” Taehyung said, for he’d already decided that Jimin didn’t need to worry. “Did you buy anything you like?”

Grinning, Jimin waved two shopping bags before him. “I bought PJs for us, and a beanie for Hobi.”

Mild puzzlement had Taehyung frowning. “That’s all? Did you get anything else?”

“What else?” Jimin blinked. Raising on his toes, he whispered into Taehyung’s ear, “The PJs are matching ones.”

Taehyung eyed him fondly. “Couple nightwear?”

“Not really… it’s just you know, two identical looking PJs. But I suppose you could call it couple wear if you want to since the design and patterns are the same and the colours are also the same, so essentially, it’s – Ugh- I don’t know what I’m saying but yeah, couple wear.”

Taehyung laughed, forever amused by Jimin’s incessant babbling. “What if I decided that I no longer want to wear anything when I sleep?”

His comment caught Jimin’s off-guard, unleashing an attractive flush of beet-red in the boy’s cheeks. He murmured, “You should… in case there’s a fire.”

Taehyung flicked Jimin’s nose with the tip of his finger. “Point noted, Mr. Park.”

Linking arms, they crossed the street to the Italian restaurant at which he had made dinner reservations.

*

Chen stood at a hidden corner, secretly watching the pair. He seethed with death-defying jealousy at their close physical contact and exchange of laughter, no doubt revelling in something _oh-so-funny_.

 _No wonder he couldn’t make Park Jimin his_. If competition was Kim Taehyung, the stakes had to be raised.

But wicked glee had Chen gloating, at how clueless the founder of V Inc and his team were. That after all these weeks, they still didn’t know he was the mastermind behind the insider trading, the genius behind the hacking. It proved how arrogant the rich and powerful could be.

But with his gambling debts resolved, Chen was free side track and pursue his latest project - Park Jimin.

 _I’m not a stalker_ , Chen told himself.

Of his history with men, Park Jimin was the only kind that flustered and bewildered him. He’d always been able to read his men, since he only targeted the submissive types; docile lambs who relished surrendering all control to him.

That was until Park Jimin came along.  

Chen was still figuring out a way to get to him. His observations concluded that Park Jimin was tame by nature, but not a total submissive. Compliant, yet free-spirited with a mind of his own. He was a sweet mystery Chen desperately wanted to unravel and possess.

Chen’d swore with blood, since the day Park Jimin’d introduced himself on his first day of work, that he would make Park Jimin his. _Fuck_ , he’d never wanted someone so badly in his entire life.

And he was getting tired of Park Jimin’s games - smiling and flirting with him one moment, and then leaving him baffled the next. Just when he thought he was getting close to him, he would brush him off. Like just now, Jimin had so readily paid the bill for him and even had lunch with him ( _Wow, what a progress!_ ). Chen’d been about to suggest an evening movie date when a phone call took Jimin away and he’d to leave.

How was he supposed to know Park Jimin’s feelings when the boy was so fucking nice to everyone?

 _Maybe Park Jimin wanted to make him jealous_ , Chen snickered. But he’d had enough of being Mr. Nice Guy to Park Jimin. And Jimin’s niceness to anyone but him was getting intolerable. It was about time Park Jimin learned who was boss. And Chen would show him why he was meant to be his.

Aiming an imaginary gun at Kim Taehyung’s back, Chen’s lips stretched back from his teeth into a whispering snarl. “ _Bang._ ”

+++

End


	12. Love?

 

A week later, Taehyung was getting himself ready for work when a text from Jin had him frowning. 

Jin wanted to meet him. To talk _‘about things’_.

What was there to talk about?

It was clear that their relationship had disintegrated to a point where they would simply disagree with each other.

Did Jin want to talk about what Namjoon had done to Jimin? Defend him with excuses again like he always did? Or did he want to talk about how well he had been doing ever since their breakup? But hadn’t that been obvious when he had chosen Namjoon over him?

Even now, a tightness would still squash Taehyung’s chest whenever his mind wandered to Jin. But that nasty feeling must be bitterness, betrayal. It couldn’t be love.

Was he still in love with Jin? The question haunted him.

If he wasn’t, at which point had he stopped loving Jin? How did one determine the moment when feelings for someone cease to exist?

Had he stopped loving Jin when he’d found out that he was seeing Namjoon behind his back? Or had it been when the both of them had dropped down on their knees to beg for his forgiveness?

Let the both of them continue begging then, Taehyung decided. His hatred was the same, if not stronger than his love (if he still had any left).

After all, love was a pretty useless emotion. It had made Taehyung desire things beyond his reach. It had held him prisoner, caged and tortured him. And Taehyung didn’t want to be held captive anymore.

He’d rather be the captor.

As he left his house and walked towards his car where Yoongi was waiting, another buzz from his phone interrupted his dark thoughts. 

It was a text from Jimin this time, with an image.

_‘Good morning, Taehyung! Sending you a helicopter to bring all the sunshine to you ^o^’_

The message put a fond smile on Taehyung’s face. A special kind of warmth, which only Jimin was capable of giving him these days filled his heart. Like sunshine over meadows.

The answer was clear.

One should focus on things that promised a better outcome - one where he wouldn’t spiral into the vertices of agony and mistrust.

Park Jimin was his sunshine, Taehyung hoped.

 

***

After dinner on Thursday evening, Jimin and Hoseok huddled around the coffee table, indulging in some quiet BFF time.

While Hoseok was putting together a new Song Joongki scrapbook, Jimin busied himself with looking up bento ideas on his phone.

“How about these? Which one do you think he’ll like?” Jimin asked, showing his phone to Hoseok.

Pausing the scissors, Hoseok squinted at the bentos on the screen. “The Hello Kitty ones are cute. Taehyung should like whatever you make. I’ll go cotton candies if Yoongi were to make me bentos.”

“Hmmm…” Jimin scribbled notes on his notebook. “They look a little too cute for Taehyung though. Maybe I should just focus on the ingredients.”

“Honestly Chimmy, of all the years we’ve known each other, I never even get a handmade rice ball from you,” Hoseok complained, meticulously cutting along the outline of Song Joongki from a magazine page. “Taehyung is one lucky shit.”

Jimin gave him a bemused grin. “Didn’t I used to pack food from home for you? I had also made cupcakes for you.”

“But not with as much dedication as you’re putting in now. I don’t remember getting a Pikachu rice ball or a Mickey mouse cupcake from you. It makes me wonder if Taehyung and you are for real.”

Jimin avoided Hoseok’s eyes, sure his cheeks were burning like hot geyser.

_Oh no._

“Wait a minute.” Hoseok frowned at Jimin’s reaction. The next instant had him slamming his scissors on the table, effectively snipping off Joongki’s head. “No wonder you’ve been acting weird ever since you returned! You had sex with him, right? Right!”

“Hobi, I…”

“How did it happen?” Hoseok demanded.

Jimin lowered his chin, as though he was being called out of the classroom by the discipline master. His voice came out feeble. “Last Saturday… After he saved me from his father, we had dinner. We had a long talk after that…and then it sort of happened.”

Hoseok pinned him a betrayed look. “And you weren’t planning to tell me.”

“I was going to tell you soon.”

“How did it feel?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you like being held by him?”

 _I didn’t want him to stop._ When their bodies had joined, all Jimin could feel was Taehyung’s warmth branding him.

Reading the answer on Jimin’s face, Hoseok exhaled deeply. “You know he’s just a client, right?”

Yet in those moments with Taehyung, Jimin hadn’t felt like he was being treated like a sex object. His connection with Taehyung had felt real, like they were a couple in a normal romantic relationship. Like he was meant to be Taehyung’s, to be loved and treasured by him.

It had been Taehyung, and he was enough reason why it had felt meaningful for Jimin.

He chewed his lower lip. “I don’t wish to talk about something so personal.”

With his frown deepening, Hoseok said, “We had an agreement when you first took on this job – that you would hide no secrets from me. We’re supposed to solve any problem together.”

“I don’t think there’s one, and I thought you approved of Taehyung. You always tell me we should be courageous and go after what we want.”

Hoseok sighed, exasperation joining concern. “That was before his brother took you away. I still can’t forgive myself for not going with you last week. Imagine what would’ve happened if Taehyung hadn’t returned earlier.” Hoseok blew air through his cheeks, clearly angrier at himself. “There’s something going on with his family. His father doesn’t approve of you. It’s ridiculous that you had to bear the brunt.”

“Nothing happened to me,” Jimin said quietly. “It’s been a hard time for Taehyung too. He’s been through a lot.”

“As if you weren’t. We don’t even know how he feels about you. What if he decides to terminate the contract one day and move on to a real relationship with someone else? Where does that leave you?”

Hoseok’s words sank bitterly into Jimin’s heart. Between them, Hoseok was always the go-getter, also the more practical one.

Jimin’s shoulders slumped. “I know, I know. What I’m having with Taehyung is _not_ real. _I know_. A rich, handsome and talented man like him would never fall for someone so ordinary like me. You don’t need to remind me of the truth.”

 Hoseok’s wounded expression looked like a puppy which’d been kicked in its stomach. “That’s _not_ what I mean, Chimmy. Know what? We should call this arrangement off before you fall deeper.” He started for the phone. “We can think of some other ways to raise money.”

“No!” Jimin shot up to his feet, his sudden outburst startling Hoseok. He crossed to the window, looked out at the night street. His eyes caught a dark figure near a tree but it disappeared the next instant when he blinked.

Gosh, he must be too worked up now that he was seeing things.

He needed to calm down, stop his thoughts from racing further.

_Think, think, think._

“Jimin ah…” Hoseok called out after a while, guilt softening his voice.

Staring at the night view outside, Jimin muttered, “You once told me that falling in love is like sunshine and cotton candies, as though you and that person are the only ones who matter. You smile a lot when you are together with him. You miss him when he’s not around. But even with Kai, I didn’t feel those things... Until Taehyung, I’ve never felt so special before with anyone else. I still don’t know what these feelings are and where they’ll lead me to, but I want to figure them out myself. Can you let me do that?”

Hoseok came over to his side. “Which is why I don’t want you to get hurt as well. Getting dump sucks, more so if real feelings are involved.”

The shadow that clouded Hoseok’s eyes was indication that his friend was recalling his own failed relationships in the past.

Guilt grinded Jimin. “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier.”

Standing beside Jimin, Hoseok put his arms around his shoulders. “Sorry back, I was being too bitchy. It’s just that you always try to solve things by yourself. It makes me worry when you’re not telling me things.”

Jimin tilted his head to lean on Hoseok’s shoulders. “I know you mean well. It’s just… I need time.”

“Okay, we’ll take this one step at a time but you’re not going to hide things from me again, understand?”

Easing away from Hoseok, Jimin smiled. “So, are you going to help me with the bentos?”

Hoseok squeezed Jimin’s cheeks between his palms. “Why not? A good way to win a man’s heart is through his stomach. Project Bento it shall be.”

***

With Project Bento underway, Jimin smiled his way to work the next morning.

Life had been sailing splendidly for him these days, as though he was walking on sunshine and rainbows.

At work, Jimin didn’t mind the regular interruptions to answer phone calls, a colleague’s plea for advice on graphic designs, and the occasional small chats with Chen, whose work station was beside his.

After all, being useful to people made Jimin happy. If he could be of help, why not?

A few game testing assignments kept Jimin in the office during the lunch hour. He was hoping to complete the assignments so he could enjoy his weekend with Taehyung in peace, without having to think about work.

“Chen, do you know how this function works? I can’t seem to get the character to go past the walls,” Jimin stared at his screen, figuring out the prototype he was testing.

Chen, who’d decided not to go out for lunch, rolled his chair closer to Jimin. Peering at Jimin’s screen, he said, “You need to enter the C5 code first.” He reached a hand over Jimin’s desk and tapped on the keyboard. “Then, you click on the diamond icon.”

“This?” Jimin moved his mouse, navigating the cursor over a few icons on the screen. “Or this?”

“No, not this,” Chen’s voice rumbled in his ear. He placed his hand on Jimin’s, moving the mouse together. “You click this diamond icon to get lives, and then this treasure chest to spin the coins.”

“Ah… it works now. Thanks, this is really helpful-” Jimin turned his head to grin and found Chen’s face close to his. Their lips bumped in an accidental kiss.

“I’m sorry!” Jimin gasped and shoved back in his chair. Whirling backwards, he almost tipped over but Chen dragged him back by the armrests.

“Are you okay?” Chen watched him with concern.

Pressing his fingers against his lips, Jimin freaked out with a jolt of embarrassment. “I’m so sorry for that. I-I wasn’t aware that you were just beside me.”

Chen half-smiled. “No worries. I’m sorry for startling you.”

“No-no, it’s me. I should’ve been more careful-”

Whatever he’d wanted to say was abruptly severed off as Taehyung thundered by and jerked him off his chair.

“Wait-Taehyung- what is it-”

The alpha hauled Jimin away by his elbow in a death grip. Jimin nearly tripped on his legs as they storm-swept down the walkway. A handful of co-workers who’d stayed back during the lunch hour looked up from their work stations. They dropped their heads back to work when Taehyung shot them a warning glare.

Stopping before the janitor’s closet at a quiet corner, Taehyung yanked the door opened and shoved Jimin inside before stepping in.  He snapped the door shut and whirled on Jimin with a livid look.

“What the fuck just happened?”

Jimin’s heart pulsed uncomfortably fast, still comprehending the situation. “Err…you just dragged me out of my chair and threw us into a closet?”

Now Taehyung looked like he wanted to bash someone up. He fumed, gripping onto whatever little patience he’d left. “I’m referring to you and Chen.”

“Chen and I?” Jimin pointed at himself, confused. “He was showing me how to navigate a prototype we’re working on.”

“He touched you. You kissed him.” Taehyung hissed through gritted teeth.

Jimin flinched with embarrassment. “It was an accident.”

“Not only did that idiot touch you. He was moving too close to you.”

When Jimin gave him another confused look, Taehyung jabbed an angry finger towards his hand. “Your hand. He touched your hand, _goddammit_ Jimin.”

“Chen was just showing me how to use the program. I kissed him by accident. We were working, and then we kissed-but of course it was by accident.”

His response was the last click that detonated Taehyung’s full temper. The alpha kicked a carton of cleaning products, so hard that it tipped over and sent its bottles tumbling over nosily. Jimin bumped back in fright, knocking over a mop.

Taehyung took a step forward, the toes of his shoes bumping into Jimin’s.

Suddenly the closet felt even smaller, the space closing in.

“Please don’t murder me,” Jimin wheezed. He’d meant it as a joke but Taehyung wasn’t appeased by it.

The alpha’s tone was aggressive. “Workplace harassment is against HR policy. I’ll have him dismissed.”

Real panic kicked in. “Don’t do that! This is a misunderstanding.”

Chen aka Mr. Nice Guy harassing him? The idea was absurd enough that Jimin cringed inwardly. His mind spun with a vague memory that there’d been a similar conversation with Taehyung. Whenever Jimin mentioned Chen, Taehyung would have a sour expression on his face as if he was been forced to eat his most hated pork bellies.  

For reasons Jimin couldn’t comprehend, Taehyung didn’t seem to like Chen.  Was it because of his natural animosity towards very nice guys?

“You’re totally clueless,” Taehyung bit out. “There’s no point continuing this conversation.” He started for the door, no doubt poised for a murder spree.

But being small in size gave Jimin the advantage of speed and agility in manoeuvring small spaces. He leapt over the toppled bottles, squeezed past Taehyung and blocked the exit.

“Get off,” Taehyung growled.

Jimin backed against the door with outstretched arms. “Listen to me, please. Can’t you just drop it?”

Taehyung shook his head in disbelief. “That idiot was trying to get close to you. As far as I’m concerned, I have the right to ensure the safety and well-being of my employees.”

“If you’re dismissing Chen for sexual harassment, you would need to go through proper HR procedures. There’ll be an investigation, and things are bound to turn ugly.”

“I’m only pretty when it comes to the face.”

“I’ll be questioned too and-”

“I can be the witness,” Taehyung fired back. “Nobody dares question me.”

“I was the one who kissed him.” Jimin pointed out. He quickly corrected when Taehyung’s nostrils flared. “By accident, of course. But going by your logic, I could also be accused of sexual harassment. If you defend me to go against Chen, people would be pointing fingers at you for taking sides.”

“I don’t care what people think of me.”

“But I do,” Jimin said, with hurt. “Don’t blow up the matter because of me, please.” _I don’t want to be your liability._

His pleading tone made Taehyung re-consider the situation. The alpha was no doubt still seething with rage, but at least thinking more objectively now.

With Taehyung stewing silently, Jimin felt like Dr. Strange facing an eternity of battles with Dormammu.

Taehyung said at last, “You need to learn how to protect yourself.”

_Oh, so it was his – Park Jimin’s problem now._

But since Jimin planned to live a long life and didn’t wish to see Taehyung erupting into full Hulk-mode, he simply lowered his head. “Okay, I’ll be careful next time.”  

When Taehyung said nothing, Jimin pulled at his hand. He whined like a child wanting to go to the playground. “Aww…come on, don’t be angry anymore. Please-please-please…”

Taehyung’s face remained set in firm lines but Jimin saw a hint of amusement in those dark eyes.

The alpha gritted his teeth. “Don’t get cute with me.”

Jimin bounced back playfully. “You want cute? Cute it shall be then.”

Palms outstretched before him, he made cute noises as he blew out imaginary hearts at Taehyung. “ _Ppoo! Ppaa! Ppoo! Ppoop!_ ”

A brief smile flickered across Taehyung’s lips. Still mad. Just not _so_ mad anymore.

Looping his arms around Jimin, Taehyung tugged him close. He rested his cheek on Jimin’s head. “If only I could keep you inside my pocket.”

Jimin chuckled. “I’m not a Pokémon, you know.”

They pulled apart when his stomach rumbled.

Taehyung fussed. “You haven't had lunch.”

“Tao’s gone out to get takeaways for us.”

But Jimin let Taehyung dragged him to the café downstairs for late lunch.

**

Later that evening, Taehyung brought Jimin to a Japanese restaurant, where they served the most fabulous Kobe beef steak in town. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he watched Jimin enjoyed the scrumptious meal.

Over the course of dinner, Jimin also shared with Taehyung the assignments which he’d completed and the little harmless jokes that went around the office.

Happier than he’d been in a long time, Taehyung found solace and enjoyment in his conversations with Jimin.

They returned to his house, showered and proceeded to the playroom.

Sitting on the fluffy rug with his back against the sofa, Taehyung pulled Jimin down to sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and eased him back between his drawn-up legs.

“Are we watching a movie?” Jimin glanced towards flat screen on the wall and back at Taehyung.

“We’re collaborating with Netflix on an animation series,” Taehyung said, turning on the screen with the controller. “I’m showing you the demo version.”

Jimin’s face glowed with anticipation. “Has anyone seen it yet?”

“Just me and a couple others working on this project. You’re the first audience.”

Taehyung could tell from Jimin’s smile that the boy was feeling special and encouraged.

As Taehyung explained the rules, Jimin listened with attentive ears.

“There are different paths the story can take, depending on the choice the viewer makes. As you watch, I want you to treat the character as yourself. When you make the choices, ask yourself what you want. Put yourself first.”

“Would I affect the other characters?” Jimin asked.

“Ignore them. I want you to focus on yourself.”

“I’ll try.”

As they sat watching the anime, Taehyung had his arms around Jimin, drawing him closer.

Jimin’s full attention was on the show, pressing the controller to make choices at certain scenes. So engrossed was he that he became oblivious to Taehyung, who would occasionally sniff and play with his hair.

Jimin, Taehyung had discovered, could get so absorbed with something that he would not notice what was going on around him.

The screen changed to a scene where the main character – a sea creature - morphed into a handsome young man.

“Woah, so what is he going to do next?” Jimin turned his curious face back at Taehyung. “Should he use the stone to save the land or keep it to protect the sea? What about the girl on land he’s fallen in love with? Will they end up together or will he return to the sea princess?”

“So many questions.” Taehyung pinched Jimin’s chin. “You’ll have to continue watching to find out.”

“I’ve to make the choices for him, right? You said there are four different endings – are they all happy endings?”

Taehyung kiss him on his neck. “Tell me which ending you like best. We’ll make it canon in our marketing pitch to Netflix.”

“It means I still have to find out myself,” Jimin pouted, returning to the screen.

A while later, he whined again when the character arrived at another crossroad of choices. “I’m not sure if I’ve made the right choice. Does this mean he still have feelings for the sea princess? Then he shouldn’t’ve gotten involved with the girl on land.”

Taehyung said nothing, leaving Jimin to ponder.

But his insides roiled with disquiet, as Jimin’s questions had hit true to his circumstance.

If Taehyung were a better person, he’d be a hundred percent truthful to Jimin about his own past. So far, he’d only allowed Jimin a glimpse of his past with certain parts shaded away. It was the half-truth and Taehyung wondered if half-truths were lies or not. Regardless, he couldn’t bear to reveal the whole truth, not if it would risk the boy leaving him.

Because Taehyung couldn’t resist, he dipped his mouth into Jimin’s neck and smeared lazy kisses along the tender stretch. He grazed his tongue at the sensitive spot behind Jimin’s ear lobe. When there was no visible reaction, he sank his teeth into the delicate curve between Jimin’s neck and shoulder.

Jimin’s body jerked with a harsh intake of breath.

“Taehyung…. I can’t concentrate if you do this.” Jimin’s voice was shaky, a sign that his body was getting roused by his seduction.

“Multitask,” Taehyung murmured. His hand tipped Jimin’s face to his and brought their lips together. Kissing him, he pulled the controller away from Jimin’s hand and snaked his hands underneath his shirt.

Jimin’s breath hitched, stumbled over words. “So… the main character seems to have issues with- _ahhh_ -” his body spasmed when Taehyung’s hands rubbed on his nipples.

Taehyung loved how Jimin’s inhibitions would always reset itself each time after they’d made love. The next time when they had sex again, Taehyung would have to take Jimin through the course again, coax him to open up to intimacy.

But right now, he had a piercing urge to forsake gentleness and tear at the Jimin’s clothes. He wanted to ravage him.

“I want you naked,” Taehyung growled, shifting Jimin to face him.

Following his lead, Jimin lifted his arms and let Taehyung pulled his shirt up.  Soon, their clothes were stripped off their bodies and tossed in a pile on the floor.

Naked, they sat facing each other, with their knees drawn up and legs apart. 

Taehyung’s erection was already standing at full attention, poised for penetration. He smiled at Jimin’s baulking face, heard the boy mumbled a “that’s quick” to himself.

His hand stretched for the tube of lube that’d rolled out of his pants pocket when he was stripping.

“Do you always bring that with you?” Jimin asked quizzically.

“Only when you are around. Come closer.”

Obeying, Jimin scooted closer to him, putting his feet over Taehyung’s hips.

He handed the bottle of lube to Jimin. “Do it.”

Jimin shot him a confused blink, which was quickly replaced with understanding. Flipping open the cap, Jimin squeezed a few drops onto his palms and started rubbing the liquid onto Taehyung’s cock to lubricate him.

When Jimin was done, Taehyung shifted him again, such that Jimin was straddling him.

He glided his hands down Jimin’s sides, and cupped his ass cheeks.

The intimacy of the new position heated Jimin’s face.

Taehyung looked into those shy, dreamy eyes.

His gaze, no doubt dark and wanting, continued to hold Jimin captive. “I go mad when I see another man touching you.”

Jimin faltered. “I-”

Without giving him a chance to finish, Taehyung positioned Jimin above his erection. The boy whimpered a moan when Taehyung’s swelling cock wiggled and caressed his sensitive entrance.

“Relax, or it won’t open up,” Taehyung coaxed.

“I can do it,” Jimin breathed, initiating a small push downward despite his apprehension.

A deep-throated groan rumbled in Taehyung’s throat as Jimin’s hole yawned opened for him. It clamped around his length, swallowing his cock slowly.

As Jimin went further in, his hands gripping on Taehyung’s shoulders tightened.

When he was halfway in, Taehyung squeezed Jimin’s ass cheeks and clamped him down in a sudden yank.

“Taehyung!” A startled cry whipped out from Jimin as his cheeks slammed against the alpha’s balls. Taehyung’s full length lodged inside his inner walls in an expanding tear.

Taehyung began moving leisurely. He bounced Jimin in an up-down motion. The boy shuddered for a beat, then relaxed.

As Jimin rode on, his soft moaning filled the air like lullabies of nightingales. “This is… good.”

“Carry on, Mochi,” Taehyung said, and began bouncing him harder.

Jimin wrapped his hands around Taehyung’s head, bringing the alpha to his neck. As Jimin continued riding him, Taehyung sucked at his throat and planted gentle bites on his neck.

He knew Jimin had a desire to please him. And a sense of duty to understand his needs and wants. 

His fingers dug deeper into his Jimin’s butt to secure him as he rode on, branding red marks on his supple cheeks. Jimin’s baby soft skin would bruise no matter how much Taehyung was controlling his vague sense of self-preservation.

That was it, Taehyung thought. He wouldn’t push for more. He would let Jimin get used to him bit by bit, like piecing a puzzle.

As if Jimin understood his intentions, he gasped between short breathes, “Don’t hold back because of me.”

Taehyung warned, “Jimin, don’t.”

But determination glazed Jimin’s eyes. He was now riding Taehyung on his own accord, drawing his beast out. His soft, supple cheeks beat the toned muscles of Taehyung’s thighs as he bounced.

Jimin’s voice came out soft, but it was as determined as his eyes. “I can bear it if it’s you… no one else but _only you_.”

His words undid Taehyung. He lost his mind next when Jimin made an erotic mewling sound.

Like shark’s teeth, they snapped off the chain restraining Taehyung.

The next instant had him tackling and pinning Jimin onto the rug.

His mouth dived into Jimin’s, ravening and depraved.

Taehyung devoured, taking hungry swallows of Jimin’s heaving breaths until they turned to moans again. His hands roamed, staking greedy claims on every part of Jimin’s body.

It was as though Jimin was made for him, specifically programmed to respond to him. The thought fuelled Taehyung with a fierce possessiveness he’d never felt in a long time.

“You’ll come at the same time as me,” he growled.

“Hmm-” Jimin moaned his agreement, already jerking his hand on his own cock as Taehyung continued plowing inside him. His other hand clung around Taehyung’s nape.

“Don’t stop,” Jimin gasped into Taehyung’s mouth, sweeping tongues and sucking. “With you, I can..”

His legs hooked around Taehyung’s middle, the angle knotting them tighter together.

“As you wish,” Taehyung showed his ultimatum. He slammed into Jimin, felt the boy thrashing beneath him and his nails scraping his shoulders.

Skins between them moist, warm and slippery. It was lovemaking at its peak, fucking away all sanity and inhibitions.

 _So fucking good_ , Taehyung’s mind and body burned.

The world was theirs to conquer.

And Jimin was his to taste.

To hold. To cherish.

Jimin’s answering cry was all he needed to hear as they erupted together, spilling orgasms.

 

Naked, Taehyung lay with his back on the rug.

Snuggling against him, Jimin drew lazy circles on his chest. “I know which ending I like,” he said.

“What ending?” Taehyung looked down to find Jimin gazing up at him.

Jimin grinned, his monolid eyes like crescents. “The anime you showed me just now. I would choose an ending where he ends up with the one he loves. I want him to be happy.”

It took seconds for understanding to sink in. “You didn’t treat him as yourself. Did you?”

Jimin seemed unaware of the frost that’d layered Taehyung’s voice. He merrily replied, “That’s not important. I only want him to be happy.”

With a contented sigh, he rubbed his cheek against Taehyung’s chest.

Taehyung’s insides stilled, as if someone had dunked him into an icy lake.

_Who did he love?_

He sat blot up, surprising Jimin.

“Is anything the matter?” Jimin asked.

Without answering, Taehyung moved to pick up his clothes and started putting them on.

“Taehyung…”

Because he couldn’t tolerate the worry that’d crept into Jimin’s voice, he glanced back briefly.

The boy was sitting naked on the rug with his knees drawn up, a lost look on his face.

“I’m starving,” Taehyung lied. “Let’s go to the kitchen.”

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to watch the cute video of Jimin's Ppoo Ppaa charm, here's the youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDsS7ifrapg 
> 
> (^^,)


	13. Expectations

 

In the course of the new week, Taehyung gave Jimin an iPad downloaded with reading materials; journals and articles featuring a spectrum of topics on business management, negotiation tactics and self-enrichment.

They were topics that Jimin tend to shy away from because they taunted his inner artistic creativity and bored him to tears.

“Do I really have to read them?” Jimin stared at a page on the iPad screen. His eyes were swimming at the chunky paragraphs of ant-sized words. Instinctively, he pressed the side-button so that the screen faded to black.

Sitting behind his desk, Taehyung regarded him with doting eyes. “These are useful resources for the kind of work we do. You can use them as references for market profiling and projects.”

“Aren’t these more for the type of work you do?”

“There are no ‘you’ and ‘me’ in the business world – only ‘us’. I want you to start taking a more global viewpoint when you do things. I’ll be bringing you with me to client meetings and a few networking functions. It’s a good opportunity to strengthen your skills and self-confidence.”

Jimin pursed his lips in thought, trying to understand Taehyung’s intentions.

Power and grace sat perfectly on the alpha’s shoulders, making clear that conquering the business world and beckoning everything under his feet were as easy as breathing air to him. Jimin always forgot that business-Taehyung wasn’t domestic-Taehyung or bedroom-Taehyung.

The many faces of Kim Taehyung flummoxed Jimin when he’d least expected it.

“What about my current work?” Jimin asked.

“You’ll still be in charge of a few programming projects. Tao’ll take some off your load, so you have time to attend meetings and events with me.”

Jimin hugged the iPad in front of him. He thought he’d mentioned to Taehyung before that he liked what he’d been doing so far. “Is there a reason for… this change in job scope? Perhaps due to resource requirements?”

“You tend to undervalue yourself, Jimin. I want to show you what you’re capable of.”

Jimin looked down, uncomfortably aware that he was lacking in areas where Taehyung exceled.

At any given day, Jimin would still choose the hectic of working behind the scenes. He thrived on being unseen, not in the limelight. The thought of sitting at negotiation tables and mingling with clients made his head spin. Smooth business talk wasn’t his strength.

Reading Jimin’s unease, Taehyung got to his feet and came over to him.

He stroked Jimin’s arm. “You’re more than what you think. But it’s your choice to make.”

“What if I screwed up again? It’s millions of dollars we’re talking about.”

Worry creased Jimin’s brows, and Taehyung smoothed it out with the pad of his thumb. “You haven’t started and you’re already questioning your abilities. Remember. Everyone is in this together, you’re not alone. You can always come to me - or if I’m not round – Jungkook if you need answers.”

Although Taehyung wasn’t pushy, his expectant gaze ignited a light in Jimin. He didn’t want disappoint Taehyung. “Okay, I’ll try.”

The alpha’s lips curved with pride. “That’s the spirit. Once you’re in, go all the way and don’t look back. Even if it fails, fail better.”

Jimin cringed. He didn’t even want to think about failing. “I’ll give my best.”

The alpha flicked his nose affectionately. “You can ask for something as a reward.”

“Reward?” Jimin’s eyes brightened with surprise. “But I haven’t even completed the job.”

“I advocate positive reinforcement and morale boosters, where possible.”

Jimin’s mind worked fast and Project Bento yelled and waved for his attention.

He said to Taehyung, “Deal. I want you for lunch this Friday.”

The alpha’s brows winged up. “You want to eat me on Friday. Are you going to marinate me beforehand?”

Jimin’s cheeks heated at Taehyung’s teasing. “I mean, have lunch with me this Friday. You don’t have to book a place. Leave it to me.”

Taehyung nodded. “I see, a surprise.”

“Yes, just give me your time.”

“Deal.” Taehyung leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

Jimin practically danced his way out of the office. It was all the motivation he needed to start working on his new projects, be it the work assignments given by Taehyung or his personal Project Bento.

***

 

The following afternoon, Jimin asked Jungkook out for lunch.

When he’d suggested lunch, he had meant to settle at a nearby cafeteria or deli.

But to Jimin’s surprise, Jungkook gleefully drove him out in his Audi to an upscale area dotted with fine dining establishments. They settled for a fancy French place where servers in black-tie took your coats, pulled out your chair for you and served sparkling water at exorbitant prices.

“It’s my treat. Feel free to order what you like,” Jimin said cheerfully to Jungkook. Inwardly, he was groaning at the sky-high prices on the menu. Like Taehyung, Jungkook had an expensive palate and taste for gourmet food.

Jungkook peered at him over his menu, looking impressed. “A treat from Jimin. I’m honoured.” He signalled for the waitress when they were ready to order.

Jungkook chatted up with the waitress, who addressed him by his last name. It was clear that he had been here before and was familiar with the people.

“Their Herdwick lamb is the best,” Jungkook recommended to Jimin as the waitress took his order.

“I’ll just have a garden salad,” Jimin blurted out, earning a judging look from Jungkook. “I’m not that hungry actually.”

Jungkook turned to the waitress with a polished smile. “Make it two set of Herwick lambs instead, darling. For starters, we’ll have avocado with king prawns to share. And lemonade parfait for deserts, to be served later.”

 _Oh no_ , Jimin prayed he’d brought enough cash.

Blushing at Jungkook’s charm, the waitress confirmed their orders, collected the menus and left. It made Jimin wonder if Jungkook secretly delighted in making ladies’ knees go weak.

“Out with it.” Jungkook said, spreading the napkin on his knees. “You need something from me, right?”

Nothing could ever escape the lawyer’s sharp-eyed observations. Squirming in his chair, Jimin swallowed and begun, “I’m helping Taehyung to put up a business proposal for Netflix. There are some parts which I may need your input.”

“You don’t have to buy me lunch for this, you know,” Jungkook murmured. “My office door is always open.”

“It’s a lot of questions, and I thought treating you to a meal is the least I could do.”

“Have you ever thought that it might be easier if you approach Taehyung directly?”

Jimin wrung his hands under the table. “I don’t really wish to trouble him, not now when I’m still gathering data. I was hoping to come up with a decent draft before showing it to him.”

“I see…” Jungkook clicked his tongue. “You want to give Taetae a good impression of your first proposal pitch.” He let out a melodramatic sigh. “Now, I feel so cheated. I thought you asked me out for lunch because we’re friends.”

“Of course we’re friends,” Jimin exclaimed, only for Jungkook to grinned back at him. “It’s just that I’ve got many questions on the market and audience profiling. I feel bad for imposing on you.”

“Taehyung doesn’t expect a perfect score from you,” Jungkook assured, as though sensing Jimin’s doubts.

“I want to do this properly, and make it right.”

The waitress came over with the soups and appetiser and set them on the table.

“Seems like Taehyung’s hit the jackpot with you,” Jungkook said, a grin hovering over his lips.

“How was he like before?” Jimin asked when the waitress left.

“Just work, and then moping around when he thought nobody’s looking,” Jungkook said, slipping a roll of bread onto Jimin’s plate before helping himself. “Gotta cut him some slack though - the past couple years hadn’t been easy for him.”

“Did he get any support from anyone else, other than you?” When Jungkook angled his head with an inquisitive gaze, Jimin added, “I mean…did any of his lovers in the past lent him support? How were they like?”

It was a million-dollar question that’d been bugging Jimin for some time. He’d wanted to ask Taehyung, but dared not do so.

Jungkook took a spoonful of his pumpkin soup, silently contemplating.

It was a while later when his eyes met Jimin as he spoke, “I’m not an expert with Taehyung’s past relationships. I never met most of his lovers anyway. But if you want to know, I can tell that Taehyung feels special whenever he’s with you. I’ve never seen him look so alive for a long time.”

“Really?” Jimin said, doubtful that Taehyung’s good mood had anything to do with him. “Maybe the company’s been doing well, especially this quarter. Taehyung’s really high up there. I have a lot of catching up to do to match his level of competence.”

Jungkook’s cheery demeanour took on a firmer note. “You’re already acing at that. In any case, you shouldn’t compare yourself with anyone else. Just be yourself - that’s what makes you precious to people who like you. I’m sure Taehyung would’ve told you the same thing.”

“That’s… comforting to know,” Jimin said.

“You have my full support. Let’s show him what we’ve got.”  Jungkook winked. “And this meal’s on me.”

When Jimin opened his mouth to object, Jungkook said, “If you want to repay me, how about spending an evening at the arcade with me?”

“Okay,” Jimin nodded. “I will pay for the arcade.”

“Sure, only if you can win all the games.” Jungkook lifted his chin smugly. He scooped a huge grilled king prawn and placed it on Jimin’s plate. “To Jimin, may you raise our dear Taetae’s soul!”

Jimin returned him a grateful smile, but deep inside he wasn’t confident that he was the right person Taehyung needed.

Still, he would try his best.

***

 

The apartment was always empty at this time of the day.

Once you had figured out its residents’ habits and schedules, it didn’t take much effort to get inside. Tampering with locks, moreover a flimsy one such as this was chicken feet to Chen.

As quiet as a mouse, he slipped inside the two-room apartment. Even in the afternoon, the secluded neighbourhood had very few residents in sight.  It was double blessing for Chen when he’d found out from realtors over a phone call that only two units on this floor were occupied. It made breaking into the house so much easier.

Hands in pockets, Chen padded around the place, looking and exploring.  There was a cosy living area with a small TV set; a kitchen modest enough for single men; a bedroom where a queen-sized bed took up most of the space; and a bathroom so tiny that would have one knocking elbows against the walls and sink.

The smallness of the place irked Chen, but what disgusted him the most were the posters of some male Korean celebrity. No doubt they belonged to Park Jimin’s roommate, and likely also his friend.

His Park Jimin would never fanboy over some male. His Park Jimin knew how to control his testosterones.

His Park Jimin would only have eyes for him.

So, this was the place where Jimin slept when he wasn’t staying at Taehyung’s. Chen had discovered that Jimin stayed here from Tuesdays to Thursdays. He assumed that the rest of Jimin’s days belonged to Taehyung. It wasn’t worth the risk stalking Jimin when Taehyung was with him. Taehyung was too alert, and would’ve sensed someone following them.

In any case, all of Park Jimin’s days and nights would belong to Chen. Soon.

As he looked around, he snapped photos of the place with his phone. He smiled at a photograph on the shelf, of a younger Park Jimin on his graduation day.

He then proceeded to the closet, the furniture which he’d been looking forward to the most.

At least Jimin’s roommate did the right thing by acquiring a different fashion taste. It made it easy for Chen to identify the compartment in the closet that belonged to Jimin.

His finger hooked up a Gucci boxers from a neat pile. Likely a gift from Kim Taehyung, he mused, then almost slammed the closet door with irritation.

Holding the boxers, Chen squashed the fabric into his face and inhaled deeply. The scent of Jimin filled his nostrils, intoxicated his mind.

He jammed his other hand into his pants, grabbed and stroked his length.

Closing his eyes, Chen’s mind fabricated an image of Jimin and started jerking himself off.

Doing it in Jimin’s room heightened his senses. His breath turned into gratifying grunts. Soon, it would be Park Jimin doing him.

He screamed into the boxers as he came.

While cleaning himself up in the bathroom later, Chen chuckled as he guessed the shampoo and bodywash which Jimin was using. The familiarity of the strawberry fragrance he’d smelt on Jimin’s hair thrilled him. He pocketed a small sample bottle.

Lunch time was almost over by the time he was done.

Time to return to the office.

He jammed the Gucci boxers into his jacket pocket. As he couldn’t help it, he took another pair from the closet. Always good to have a spare.

As noiselessly as he’d come, Chen slipped through the front door, put the lock back in place.

Whistling a tune, he jogged down the stairs and hailed a cab at the roadside.

*****

 

“Jimin, pay attention!” Jungkook hollered from the other side.

From his peripheral vision, Taehyung caught Jimin jumped back with panic as his player was been squashed by zombies. He chuckled at the boy’s clumsiness.

It was evening after work, when Jungkook had suggested hanging out at the arcade.

“I’m sorry, Taehyung.” Jimin pouted, shoulders slumping as he put down his gun. He continued eyeing the battle taking place on the screen.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Taehyung said loudly over the blasting noises of the arcade as his focus remained on the screen. He was currently triumphing on a shooting spree, confident that Jungkook would not get ahead of them by too much.

“Watch your back, Taetae!” came Jungkook’s warning but Taehyung had already gunned down the male zombie who’d sneaked up behind his player.

Normally, the huge score gap wouldn’t have happened if it were just Taehyung himself playing against Jungkook. He and his cousin had a natural affinity with games. When competing against each other, they would always end up in a draw or a single digit difference in scores.

But the score this evening was 711 for Team Taehyung and 1,880 for Team Jungkook.

All thanks to Park Jimin, who had joined Team Taehyung.

The cousins had earlier come up with a game of scissors-paper-stone to decide who would play solo and who would pair up with Jimin. “The loser takes Jimin,” Jungkook had snorted jokingly.

In the end, Taehyung had lost to Jungkook. On purpose. Although he’d acted nonchalant as Jimin came to his side, his inner self was secretly doing happy dances.

“I’m telling you first that I’m a bad player,” Jimin had kept saying. Although the boy had given his best shot, he didn’t seem to be poised for violence.

When the battles with zombies ended with Jungkook’s victory, they next explored the UFO machines section.

“We used to catch them at the arcade near our school,” Jungkook remarked “Taehyung emptied out the machine and the owner had to bar us from playing.”

“That’s so brilliant.” Jimin gaped at Taehyung as though he was a saviour sent by god.

The alpha shrugged with manly pride. “Easy peasy stuff, those claws.”

Jungkook was slotting tokens into a UFO machine of Pokémon dolls when Taehyung’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

It was an anonymous number. “I’m taking call,” Taehyung excused himself and moved to the entrance where it was less noisy.

“Hello,” he said into his phone.

“Good evening, sir. Am I speaking to Mr. Kim Taehyung?”

“Yes, speaking. You are?”

“This is Yoon, calling from Citibank. There was a transition made using one of your supplementary cards. The vendor has requested clarification with our bank on some particulars. Is this a convenient time to talk?”

As Taehyung listened on, his mood changed. “Can you give me more details of the mall where the card was used?”

He made a few more calls after that. He was already aware that Jimin had made a transaction using his credit card.

However, he hadn’t been aware that the purchases were for electronic appliances, which he now found out would be shipped to a local address. Although the staff over the phone only revealed the neighbourhood area where the products would be delivered, it was enough information for Taehyung to know that it wasn’t his address. Neither was it Jimin’s address since he stayed in another neighbourhood.

What exactly, had Jimin not been telling him? For a brief moment, an unpleasant feeling clawed at him.

But decency demanded Taehyung to cast aside any unwarranted suspicion.

Trust was important, he kept grinding it into his brain. Jimin wasn’t obliged to share every nitty-gritty detail of his life with him anyway.

Walking back into the arcade, Taehyung’s gaze settled on Jimin a short distance ahead. The boy was bouncing on his toes and cheering for Jungkook before the UFO machine. Deep in concentration, Jungkook steered the controls and the UFO claws dropped the toy into the collection hole. Celebratory cheers erupted and the two high-fived each other.

Taehyung watched his cousin picked up the soft toy and handed it to a surprised Jimin.

There was an innocence about Jimin which Taehyung found reassuring. He felt uncomplicated, safe whenever he was with Jimin. Still, feelings of uncertainty gnawed at the edge of his consciousness.

Everything about Jimin tended to perplex him these days. The need to see himself through Jimin’s eyes was beginning to overwhelm him. He wondered if some chances were worth giving.

Then, Jimin’s wandering eyes found him, and the boy’s smile widened.

In that moment, Taehyung’s self-doubts disappeared like clouds opening up for the sun.

Jogging to Taehyung’s side, Jimin looped the Pikachu soft toy with an arm before him. “We won this.”

“Tough luck with Charwizard though.” Jungkook wrinkled his nose.

Smiling at Taehyung, Jimin said, “We’re going to get some snacks and ice-cream from the kiosk. Do you want to come with us?”

“Snacks and ice-cream.” His judging tone displayed his disapproval at the idea of junk food.

“Come on, it’s good to treat yourself to something small once in a while,” Jimin sweet-talked.

“Something small,” Taehyung smirked as he eyed Jimin up and down. The boy’s cheeks flushed pink.

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Seriously, the both of you have to stop flirting with each other in the public.”

Brushing off Pikachu’s fur, Jimin mumbled in a soft voice. “I’m not… flirting.”

“Let’s go,” Taehyung said with a sheepish smile.

To annoy Jungkook and also because he couldn’t resist teasing Jimin, Taehyung dipped his head down and gave Jimin a playful kiss on his cheek.

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I managed to finish editing the latest chapter and thought I might as well just post it. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)


	14. I Don't Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Explicit sexual context, some amount of violence which readers may find uncomfortable.

 

On Friday morning, the phone alarm sounded an hour earlier than usual. Jimin began his day in a flurry of kitchen activities. He cooked rice, boiled vegetables and grilled the chicken breast strips which he’d marinated the previous night. He also cut fanciful designs from seaweed sheets and rolled rice balls into cute shapes.

The end products had him grinning with satisfaction. The two bentos he’d prepared held slightly different contents - Taehyung’s bento had more vegetables, while his was stuffed with rice balls and chicken.

 

Inspecting Jimin’s work, Hoseok rubbed his hands enthusiastically. “If he doesn’t melt into goo at these, move to Plan B.”

“Plan B?” Jimin asked, puzzled.

“Give him a quickie after lunch - drag him to a secluded corner and snog him and _tadah_!-” Hoseok snapped his fingers. “-He’s all yours to manipulate.”

Despite Jimin’s awareness of his friend’s forthcoming attitude when it came to chasing guys, he cringed at the idea. “That’s not how a relationship works. It takes two hands to clap, with two people working towards a common goal.”

Hoseok clapped him on his shoulder. “You have to be proactive once in a while. It doesn’t hurt to be the one taking the initiative.”

Jimin chuckled, wondering how nice it’d be if he had half of Hoseok’s courage. He wrapped the bento boxes with a nice cloth and packed them into a paper bag.

“I’m off, Hobi. See you next week,” Jimin shouted his goodbyes as he slipped on his shoes and stole to the front door. Already, he was eagerly looking forward to lunch and the weekend with Taehyung.

Standing at the front door, Hoseok made a heart shape with his arms and cheered, “I love you, Chimmy!”

Jimin waved back at his friend. “I love you too, Hobi!”

 

Thanks to TGIF, Friday mornings usually whizzed by and set people in a euphoric high. Soon, lunch hour arrived. Jimin hadn’t seen Taehyung for the whole morning. A shareholders meeting had locked the alpha away in the conference room since the moment he’d stepped into the office.

Jimin’s phone buzzed.

A text from Taehyung deflated his jolly mood like helium oozing out of a balloon.

 

**Taehyung:** _Still held up in the meeting. Can’t meet you for lunch. See you this evening. Please, EAT.’_

 

Taehyung couldn’t meet him for lunch. It wasn’t usual for him to back out at the last minute – the alpha always kept to his promises. The meeting he was still caught up in must have been really important.

But Jimin couldn’t help with the disappointment that pooled inside him. Shoulders sagging, he dragged his eyes to his drawer where the bentos were kept.

“Shall we go for lunch?” The question from Chen had him looking up.

Co-workers around them were leaving their work stations, engaging in a buzz of cheery conversations as they headed to the lobby.

“Where’s Tao?” Jimin’s gaze swept to the empty workstation of his other work buddy.

Chen smiled. “He’s gone out to meet a friend for lunch, so it’s just the two of us today. There’s a new café across the street which I’ve been thinking of taking you to.”

Jimin pursed his lips, contemplating what he should do next. He said, “I actually brought food from home and packed extra. Would you mind having some?”

Chen’s smile broadened. “Why not?”

“I’ll heat up the food then.”

 

They moved to the open garden terrace just a storey below, and settled into one of the benches under a shaded area.

Jimin set out the bentos on the space between them.

The scenario was exactly how he had in mind - enjoying lunch in the garden terrace that looked out to the city below. It felt pleasant to bask in some semblance of mother nature in the bustling city.

But instead of Taehyung, it was Chen sitting with him. Jimin’s joy flattened a little.

“Did you make all these?” Chen marvelled at the bentos. “You must’ve spent a lot of time.”

Jimin managed a small shrug. “A friend helped me. I wanted to make something special. There are also cupcakes.” He took out a cake box from the paper bag.

Chen twitched his mouth, torn between which bento to choose. “I like both of them. I suppose we can share?”

“Good idea.” Jimin passed him a pair of chopsticks and they started tucking in.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something,” Chen said out of the blue.

Jimin raised his eyes from his tumbler.  “Yeah?”

Chen pointed at the Rolex peeping out from under his shirt sleeve. “Did you buy that? It must’ve cost you a house.”

At Chen’s comment, Jimin’s heart galloped in rattling beats, causing his hand to jerk. Water from his tumbler sloshed over his face, causing him to inhale a huge gulp that triggered a coughing fit.

“Yes-No-Yes-no, no-” He gasped, desperately wishing he could just hide somewhere as Chen leaned forward and thumped his back.

Eyes watering, Jimin rasped, “It’s-It’s a gift from a friend.” He took the handkerchief which Chen had offered. “Thanks.”

A disbelieving glance from Chen. “ _Woah_ , he or she must’ve been a really close friend to give you that.”

Wiping his face, Jimin chortled nervously. If anyone found out that it was Taehyung who’d given him the watch, it’d be doomsday to their secret arrangement.

When he didn’t elaborate further, Chen’s eyes beamed thoughtfully. “Can I wear it for a while?”

“Eh?”

“I’ve never had a chance to put on a Rolex.”

“Oh-of course, of course.” Only too relieved he didn’t have to continue his bluff, Jimin removed the watch from his wrist and handed it to Chen.

Chen raised his arm, admired the watch now glinting on his wrist in the sunlight. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Really?” Jimin popped a sauté potato into his mouth. “I never think much about those stuff.”

Chen ruffled his hair like an elder sibling would. “It’s one of the things I like about you. You never bother with material stuff.”

Jimin gave him an innocuous grin and returned back to his food.

“You’re a great cook too,” Chen complimented and plopped a rice ball into his mouth. “Guys rarely whip up fancy meals like these.”

“It’s nothing special, but I’m glad you like it.”

“I hope big brother doesn’t come stomping here though,” Chen said.

“Big brother?”

“You know, Taehyung.” Chen made an awkward gesture with his shoulder. “He seems to get worked up whenever he sees us together.” A playful wink at Jimin. “Or am I missing something - are you his spy in the office?”

“What? No-no-of course not,” Jimin waved his chopsticks, so frantically that Chen threw his head back in laughter.

“I was only joking.”

Jimin jutted out his lower lip, certain that his face must be heating red like cooked lobsters. “That’s not funny.”

“Sorry, I just can’t help teasing you.”

The need to put in a good word for Taehyung made Jimin said, “Taehyung can be demanding sometimes, but he isn’t unreasonable. He just has high expectations of himself and expect the same from us.”

“If you say so,” Chen murmured.

When Jimin blinked, he shrugged with another smile and forked a piece of grilled chicken onto Jimin’s plate.

*

From the conference room in the upper floor, Taehyung watched the scene playing out at the terrace garden below. At Jimin enjoying his lunch with Chen.

The shareholders’ meeting had ended earlier under his push. People had emptied out of the room and he’d been about to call Jimin when he’d looked out the glass window and spotted the boy at the terrace garden below.

 _What the fuck._ Hadn’t he told Jimin to keep a distance from Chen?

It wasn’t anything specific, but something about Chen rubbed Taehyung the wrong way. This animosity manifested when he’d caught Chen getting too close to Jimin last week. The guy’s gestures towards Jimin and his tendency to get too close to him annoyed Taehyung to no end. Still, he’d brushed it off as knee-jerk jealousy and upped his tolerance.

But right now, what was playing before his eyes was Jimin having a fucking whale of a time with Chen. Bastard Chen.

Taehyung took in the way Jimin bent forward in laughter, the manner his hands gestured energetically in the air, in reciprocation to whatever Chen was saying. The two were clearly bubbled in their own world. Like a pair of happy lovers.

At one point, food was exchanged, chopsticks were shared and that bastard touched his boy’s hair.

A dangerous flint sparked inside Taehyung, unearthing long-buried emotions of distrust and hatred that almost killed him a long time ago.

It was rage, that another man was seeing Jimin the way he did.

It was also rage, that Jimin was still oblivious when it came to male attraction. The boy obviously hadn’t been heeding his advice.

 “I’m starving.” Jungkook whistled as he returned from the gents. “We ought to celebrate with something good after surviving those horrid- hey what’s the matter with you?”

Taehyung turned his face slowly to his cousin.

Jungkook’s expression morphed into alarm, only too familiar with _that face_ and the dangerous vibe coming out of Taehyung. He whipped his head towards the window and quickly assessed the situation below.

“You need to relax,” Jungkook said matter-of-factly. “It’s normal for colleagues to have lunch together. Moreover, they are work buddies.”

“Do we laugh and talk like that?” Taehyung challenged coldly as he watched on. Jimin and that bastard seemed to be done, packing up the boxes.

Fuck, did he just put his hand on Jimin’s shoulders? Bloodletting violence washed his vision.

“Get your shit together.” Jungkook raised his voice and smacked Taehyung on his back, as if hitting the dark spiral out of him. “Jimin treats everyone nicely. Unless you want to scare him away, stop moping like a jealous brat.”

That, Taehyung had come to conclude, was Jimin’s problem. The boy made everyone around him feel special and he was rarely on his guard among people. It was an endearing quality, but also kind of hopeless.

“Nice – what a useless trait,” Taehyung murmured.

Jungkook dropped his hand from Taehyung’s back and fixed a steady look on him. “Talk to him later, be kind and understanding about it. I’m serious.”

Taehyung slipped his hands into his pockets, crushed them into tight fists.

“Shit, are you listening to me?” Jungkook chided.

Saying nothing, Taehyung headed for the door, ignoring Jungkook calling after him.

 

Taehyung kept himself in his office for the rest of the afternoon, focusing on his work with ruthless calm and efficiency.

Thinking. Stewing. Thinking. Stewing.

He would have to talk to Jimin again.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. Chen’s head popped in.

He sauntered in with a polite smile that had Taehyung’s anger lighting its match.

“Is there anything?” He shifted sharp eyes to Chen without lifting his head.

Documents in hand, Chen said, “These are the gamers’ profiles you need for Project Quantum.”

“Just leave it here.”

As Chen set down the documents, something on his wrist caught the light.

A watch. A very familiar-looking watch.

Even as cold blood pounded his brain, Taehyung’s voice was quiet and neutral as he asked, “Is that yours?”

Chen’s eyes roamed to the Rolex on his wrists. A smile danced in his eyes. “It’s Jimin’s, actually. He’s lent it to me for the day.”

The snarl was already in Taehyung’s throat as he slowly rose from his chair. “Take it out.”

Chen gave him a baffled look. “Why?”

“I gave that to Jimin. Take it out.”

Chen seemed taken aback but only for a split second. Eyes still smiling and on Taehyung, he unstrapped the watch and dropped it quietly on the documents before him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you gave it to Jimin. He didn’t tell me”

The quiet calm in Taehyung’s tone sounded more lethal than if he’d yelled. “Jimin’s off limits. Stay away from him.”

That bastard had the cheek to look innocent. “I think Jimin’s feelings and mine are mutual, Taehyung.”

“What do you mean?” His blood singed further.

“Jimin and I see eye to eye on the same issues. He’s been valuable company and has been helping me sort out my private life. I see him as a very... special friend.”

When Taehyung remained silent, Chen tipped his head sideway. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t be saying this in front of my boss.”

“You shouldn’t.” Taehyung said, folding his arms coldly. “But your behaviour spells otherwise so you might as well finish. How close are you to him?”

That infuriatingly shy grin returned to Chen’s face in full force. “Since you asked, Jimin’s been helping me pick furniture and appliances for my new place. It takes a load off my worries, knowing there’s someone there to support me.”

Like a red signal, the credit card transaction which Jimin had made using his card flashed in Taehyung’s mind. If he hadn’t known control, he would have smashed the bastard’s head against the glass.

But he remained calm, deadly calm as he warned Chen. “Jimin’s too nice to say no to people. You’re taking advantage of his kindness. Stay away from him.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s not, but I can make one.” And he would if this nonsense continued. Anything to claim and keep whatever was his.

Colour drained from Chen’s face. He stepped back and mumbled his apology.  Looking dejected, he left the room quietly.

Taehyung sank back into his chair. Fury, so acute roared in his head.

His eyes settled on the Rolex before him, the watch face like a clown mocking him.

He snatched it up and tossed it into the bin.

A relationship required not just commitment, but also trust and freedom. But only a fool would give trust and freedom like he’d been doing with Jimin all this while.

And Taehyung wasn’t a fool, unless he wanted to suffer the same pain again.

Enough of fun and games. Enough of leniency and trust. Jimin simply didn’t seem to get it.

Taehyung wasn’t even aware that the pen in his monstrous grip had shattered.

Ink from the pen dripped down between his fingers.

***

After work, Jimin took the lift to the basement carpark. He waited at the VIP area where Yoongi would discreetly pick him up on Fridays before driving him and Taehyung to whatever place which the alpha had picked for dinner.

Jimin opened the back door and there was no sign of Taehyung in the backseat. Instead, he found the alpha behind the wheel.

“Where’s Yoongi?” Jimin asked.

With a brief backward glance, Taehyung said from the driver seat, “I’ve dismissed him for the day.”

Jimin smiled. “Ha, you want to drive for a change, right?”

Shutting the back door, he stepped to the front and slid into the passenger seat beside Taehyung.

Taehyung drove off the second the door shut.

As Jimin buckled his seatbelt, he sensed something odd. There was no ‘good evening’ kiss from Taehyung today.

“How was your day?” Taehyung asked as he left the parking lot and drove into the main road.

“It was fine, just a normal day I guess.” Jimin said and went on his usual babbling.  He paused when he noticed that Taehyung wasn’t responding or smiling as he normally would whenever they shared about the details of their day at work. In fact, he hadn’t even looked at him since he’d entered the car.

“Is something wrong?” Jimin asked, peeping a glance at Taehyung.

The alpha’s profile was harsh and defiant, his eyes hard as he stared ahead, and the corners of his mouth were somewhat turned down. His knuckles were white with pressure on the steering wheel.

Instead of answering Jimin, he shot back at him with another question. “How was your lunch?”

Jimin’s heart hopped a beat. Since they didn’t have lunch together today, he wasn’t going to reveal the surprise he’d prepared for Taehyung. Project Bento could still make a comeback.

“I-I had something simple at the café downstairs, since we couldn’t meet.’ He glossed over his lie over with a quick laugh.

A muscle in Taehyung’s cheek jumped and Jimin hoped it was just his imagination.

“What did you have?”

“A ham and cheese sandwich,” Jimin blurted out, secretly wincing at his silly lie.

Taehyung made a sudden violent serve to the left. The car veered with a forceful jerk that had Jimin’s hands scrambling for the grab handle.

Taehyung was definitely brooding. Jimin wondered if it had anything to do with the shareholders’ meeting this afternoon.

Tension cautioned him to tread carefully. “Is everything okay?”

No response.

“Where’re we going for dinner?”

“Home. You can fix us something,” Taehyung muttered and a heavy breath escaped his nostrils.

Jimin worried his lower lip. “Shall we pick up some groceries then? We can make your favourite baked salmon and salsa-”

“Just make do with what we have in the fridge,” Taehyung snapped.

“Okay.”

For the rest of the journey home, a tense silence ballooned in the car. Taehyung drove maddeningly fast, but maintained perfect control.

He didn’t look at Jimin. Not even once.

 

The moment they arrived home, Jimin set about preparing dinner, making as little noise as possible in the kitchen. Taehyung sat at the table, his arms folded across his chest and his face unreadable.

As Jimin rummaged the fridge and made do with whatever ingredients he could assemble, he was aware of the alpha’s piercing gaze on him. Something was definitely amiss, but what?

In the end, he made bean paste soup and cooked brown rice.

They sat at the table in total silence, except for the sound of cutlery.

“The bank called,” Taehyung said, hardly touching his food. “You bought something with my card.”

Jimin’s eyes lifted to him. “I used it to pay for appliances for a friend, since he didn’t bring enough cash that day. He’s just transferred the money to me, and I’ll pay you back.”

“Which friend?” Taehyung asked, his expression revealing nothing about his thoughts.

It was then Jimin realised that he had omitted mentioning Chen, as though it’d been a natural instinct to do so. Maybe it was because of his conversation with Chen over lunch today, about Taehyung being harsh towards him. Furthermore, Chen hadn’t looked good when he’d returned from the alpha’s office this afternoon.

Jimin found himself saying. “He’s just a normal friend.”

“Do I know him?”

“No.” The lie was out before Jimin could stop himself. Cold sweat misted his palms and he rubbed them away on his pants. God, he hated this-

Sharp clattering noises startled him. Taehyung had chucked his spoon and fork on the glass surface.

The alpha pushed his chair behind and stood. “I’m done. See me when you are.” 

Jimin watched Taehyung stalked out of the dining area and disappeared into the hallway.

In any normal day when they dined at home, they would wash the dishes and clean up together. But today wasn’t any normal day.

Taehyung’s plate was still full with rice and he’d barely touched his soup.

Jimin dropped his gaze to his own plate. He’d hardly taken a few bites too.

His appetite had simply vanished.

After clearing the dishes, Jimin deliberately took a longer shower in one of the guestrooms, hoping that some time and distance would improve Taehyung’s mood.

It was an hour later when he padded into the master bedroom. Taehyung was standing before the mirror, in his bathrobe and clearly showered.

Keeping an arm’s length away from him, Jimin asked softly. “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

Eyes, so cold and silent skimmed his face. “Clothes off.”

Jimin sucked in a breath. “I…”

“Everything.”

Trying to keep his fingers from showing the slightest tremble, Jimin unbuttoned and shrugged out of his pyjama shirt. He moved to work on his pants next. All the while, Taehyung’s darkened eyes consumed his body, spiralling a mixture of apprehension and arousal down Jimin’s core.

He stripped, until he was in nothing but his boxers.

“I said everything,” came Taehyung’s unfeeling voice.

Air oozed out of Jimin’s lungs. Even though this wasn’t the Taehyung he was accustomed to, the desire to please purred obedience into Jimin’s ears. He pulled off his boxers.

It wasn’t the first time he stood naked before Taehyung. Yet, it felt different this time, like a prey being watched.

Suddenly self-conscious, Jimin wrapped his arms around himself. “Are we doing something different?”

He watched Taehyung took out a watch box from the drawer.

Another Rolex, with a different design. Silver strap this time.

Watch in hand, Taehyung took Jimin’s wrist and clasped it around his wrist. Jimin’s skin chilled as the cold metallic strap kissed his wrist.

“You already gave me one,” he muttered.

“And where is it?” Taehyung asked.

A small spurt of fear raced through Jimin’s veins.

“It’s at home.” The lie was out of his mouth before his mind could process it.

“I see,” Taehyung watched him intently. His gaze held a depth of something dangerous which Jimin couldn’t identify. He only knew he hated lying to Taehyung.

_Better be truthful._

“Taehyung, it’s actually-”

Jimin didn’t get to finish as he was been yanked and tossed onto the bed. Flat on his stomach, he scrambled on his elbows and peered behind his shoulder to see Taehyung at the foot of the bed, parting his robe.

Before Jimin could so much as gasp, Taehyung yanked his hips up and drove himself into him.

“Taehyung-” A shocked cry of pain punctured out of Jimin’s throat. The sudden slam of Taehyung’s full length inside him was something he hadn’t prepared for.

There was no foreplay. No sweettalk. No warning.

Still dry and unprepared, a tearing pain sliced through Jimin’s body as Taehyung began pounding into him. Tears choked his throat. What was happening?

It wasn’t the first time Taehyung had taken him from behind, but it’d never been like this. Jimin bit his lip, trying to forget the pain as Taehyung plunged into him, doggy style.

As Taehyung’s penetration became rougher and deeper, pleasure began to sweep over Jimin, fusing with pain.

He gulped down a ragged breath when the alpha’s hand slithered to his dangling cock and began jerking it in hard and fast strokes. The arousal was forced out of his body but no less gratifying. His quickened breathes melded into erotic moans.

“You turned on now?” Taehyung’s hot breath heated his neck.

 “Um-” Jimin bit his lip, bunching the covers in his hand. Even as Taehyung pummelled into him, his hand continued to jerk off Jimin’s cock, dousing him with double sensual attacks.

An orgasm was approaching like a cascading wave. Jimin could feel it.

Savage and intense. He was going to come soon.

But Taehyung’s thumb closed on the tip of his cock and pressed, denying him his release.

“I didn’t say you can come,” Taehyung growled.

 “I-” Jimin’s breath caught.

“Hold it.” A command. “You only come when I allow you to.”

Disbelief registered in Jimin’s ears. Panting, he fought to control his breathing even as his below threaten to explode.

Over and over again Taehyung thrusted into Jimin, alternating between slow and deliberate, then fast and deep. He pushed Jimin to the edge of orgasm and withdrew just before the peak, and began torturing him all over again.

Tears stung the back of Jimin’s eyes. He bit his lips so hard he tasted blood. He couldn’t take it anymore. If he wasn’t allowed to come soon, he would break.

“Taehyung, please- I-I need to…” he pleaded.

“Look at the watch.” Another command. No empathy. No nothing.

Jimin blinked back tears. His eyes took in a blurry vision of the watch on his wrist. The metallic strap was now warmed by his sweat, snugging against his moisten skin.

“Who gave it to you?” Taehyung demanded.

“You.” His voice shook, losing control. “You- Taehyung-”

 “Can anyone else wear it besides you?” He thumbed harder on the tip of Jimin’s cock and a sore gasp coughed out of Jimin’s throat.

“No-please… I can’t-” Jimin begged. When his body gave way and spasmed, Taehyung jerked him back into position and resumed playing him from behind.

Then, with one final thrust that almost ripped Jimin’s insides apart, Taehyung emptied himself.

And let go of him.

Crying out, Jimin collapsed onto the tangled sheets. His own full orgasm spilled in a warm pool beneath him as his lungs gasped for air.

Yet, there wasn’t a moment for a breather, as Taehyung flipped Jimin on his back like a ragged doll.

The alpha came down hard on him, his hands pinning Jimin’s wrists beside his head. The watch strap dug painfully into his skin.

“Tell me what’s going on, _please_!” Jimin cried.

“Would you like it if other men fuck you like this?”

Taehyung’s words, the uncontained harshness and vulgarity, chilled Jimin to the bones.

“I don’t know what you’re saying!”

“Yes or no!” Taehyung demanded. The killing expression on his face and the way his eyes darkened in intensity told Jimin that he was gone.

This wasn’t the Taehyung he knew. _He’s gone._

But Jimin had come to a point where he cared for Taehyung more than himself. If that was what the alpha needed, he would give him.

Resisting the fear that pounded madly in his heart, Jimin rasped. “I’m not backing down.”

It wasn’t a challenge, but a token from Jimin that he would ride out the storm with Taehyung. If it was what Taehyung wanted, Jimin would endure it.

For him and no one else.

But the violent flash in Taehyung’s eyes interpreted his answer as a sign of defiance. His grasp on Jimin tightened as he began pushing himself inside again.

Like a butterfly being pinned alive by its wings, Jimin surrendered. He shut his eyes to what was happening between them. He was afraid that if he opened them, he wouldn’t recognise the creature in front of him.

Still, Taehyung plowed on, his grunts breathing over Jimin’s ear and his hands mining into Jimin’s hips to keep him stretched open for him.

As Taehyung’s mouth dived into his, Jimin tasted the alpha’s blind greed and his desire for total control.

They breathed hard against each other, with Jimin trapped and helpless beneath Taehyung.

_Come back, please._

Still, Taehyung drove and drove, too unhinged to care how roughly.

Until he ripped another climax out of Jimin.

Until Jimin was in guttural sobs, and his hands dropped limp to his sides.

Until Jimin had nothing left to give.

 

As Taehyung’s weight lifted from him, Jimin rolled limply to his side. In shuddering sobs, he curled himself up into a foetal ball. Vaguely, he could hear Taehyung’s quick and ragged breathes behind him.

Too feeble to even raise a limb, Jimin said nothing as his body was being turned over again - this time gently, to face Taehyung.

Taehyung shifted him on his lap, locking him in his embrace. His wet face pressed against Taehyung’s neck, his breath still shaking.

Neither of them spoke for a while as Taehyung held him.

_Come back, please._

Knuckling Jimin’s tears away, Taehyung whispered into his ear, “A couple of rules you should know, Jimin. One - Don’t ever lie to me again. Two - I don’t share, and neither should you.”  

Jimin whimpered his agreement even though his mind was still struggling to piece together what’d happened. As he settled in Taehyung’s arms, exhaustion swept him away into the darkness.

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> I hope this chapter has managed to keep you engaged.
> 
> I realise that I’m not good at writing sex scenes, especially with balancing the physical and emotional aspects. But I always believe that sex scenes should propel the story forward in some way, whether it is to show character development or to reveal certain aspects of the characters’ nature. In this chapter, its purpose is to bring out the emotional torrents which both characters are facing. 
> 
> I tried to mellow down the amount of violence here and my head is pounding. I need to ask VMin for forgiveness.:(
> 
> As a reader, do you enjoy more focus on character’s conversations or the smutty aspects? I personally prefer the former. Feel free to let me know what you think. :)
> 
> PS: Updates may be slower moving forward due to other commitments, but I’ll try to update at least a chapter every two weeks.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Merry Neptune


	15. Doubts

 

 

**_Four years ago_ **

Death was making its slow march towards his granny.

A sense of helplessness spread through Taehyung. He sat by the bed as his granny lay perfectly still, with an oxygen mask over her pale face.

As Taehyung held her wrinkled and bony hand, he could feel the cold taking over her body, chipping life out of her. Gone was his granny’s trademark wrinkly smile, replaced by sunken cheeks and shadows under her eyes. The slow rise and fall of the elderly’s chest was the only sign that she was still here, alive but barely so.

Taehyung’s thoughts wandered back to the results slip that’d arrived in the mail that afternoon. For the second time, he’d failed the entrance test for med school. He didn’t have good news to share. In the silent night of the hospital room, his company was the only thing he could afford his granny.

Whoever said that life rewarded those who were kind and worked hard probably didn’t have much to worry about.

As far as Taehyung was concerned, his life had been a joke. His father detested him, treated his presence like vermin. The rejection from med school had sealed his fate in his father’s eyes, that his biological son was a good-for-nothing.

Then there were Jin and Namjoon, his high-achieving brothers he looked up to but could never catch up with. The disappointment on Jin’s face when Taehyung’d told him his results earlier had said it all. He hadn’t been a good younger brother to Jin, and he certainly made a bad lover to Jin these days.

Taehyung missed the old days, where things were simpler, when Jin demanded less of him and smiled at his street smartness and free-spirited demeanour. They had only been dating secretly for less than six months, and yet so much had happened. These days, petty arguments overshadowed heartfelt conversations whenever they were together.

When Jin had suggested filing an appeal with the examination board to review his results, Taehyung had insisted that it was useless.  They’d debated back and forth until one of them (he couldn’t remember who) started yelling and they ended up firing vicious words against each other.

Taehyung could see that Jin, the gentlest of the three brothers was getting weary. With Namjoon away in the States for a medical exchange program, Jin was clearly struggling with his role as a supportive elder brother. To make matters worse, Jin wasn’t one for confrontation, as opposed to Taehyung who preferred to thrash things out. He couldn’t stomach the pity in Jin’s eyes whenever he talked to him these days. They felt like duty and pity, not love.

“Please, Taehyung, you need to keep a calm mind about this,” Jin pushed up his glasses repeatedly, a habit whenever he was at his wits end.

“If you’re embarrassed of me, just say so,” Taehyung shot back. He stormed out of Jin’s room, leaving him close to tears.

After that, Taehyung’d left the Kim’s residence and found himself back at the hospital. Although the place reeked of antiseptics and death, it offered a modicum of peace. At least nobody here would judge him or tell him what to do. Before his granny, Taehyung was free to be himself.

When some sense of calm had returned to him, he left the hospital.

Once again, he’d been a jerk to Jin. The knowledge that he couldn’t make the person he loved happy was pure torture. Namjoon would probably lecture him if he found out that he’d made Jin cry again.

 

It was close to midnight when Taehyung made it back to the Kim’s residence, to the confines of the cold walls that bore nothing like a home should.

As he started up the stairs, his mind rehearsed his apology to Jin. His fingers fiddled with the necklace in his pocket. He’d gotten it for Jin a few days ago, but couldn’t find the right opportunity to give it to him. Taehyung was going to talk to Jin properly this time, and make things between them right again.  If he couldn’t be the son his father wanted, he could at least be the man Jin needed. Any other part of his life could fail, but not when it came to Jin.

He was nearing Jin’s room when voices floating out of the ajar door paused his steps.

Jin, and Namjoon.

Shouldn’t Namjoon be arriving tomorrow? Did his training end early?

The grave tone of Namjoon’s voice and the worried frown on Jin’s face stopped Taehyung from entering. He paused by the door, unnoticed by his brothers.

“I should’ve come back earlier if I’ve known this would happen,” Namjoon said.

Jin tunnelled his fingers through his tousled hair. “He’s still at the hospital. He’s been there most of the time since Doctor Yoo told us the bad news. You know how close he is to Granny.”

Namjoon said, “Ever since Grandpa left, only Tae understands her the best, and she worries about him the most.”

At Namjoon’s remark, Taehyung’s ego pricked with humiliation, more at his own incapability than at his elder brother’s matter-of-fact tone. He was about to announce his presence when Namjoon asked Jin, “Have you spoken to him about us?”

_Us?_

Head lowered, Jin cleared his throat and stuttered, “I-I couldn’t do it. I can’t help thinking that I’m going to hurt him the most, any more than what’s already happening.”

“You’ve done everything you could,” Namjoon took his hand. “Taehyung deserves to know the truth from us. The longer we keep it from him, the harder the truth will hit him.”

Even from where he stood, Taehyung could literally sense the nerves and guilt from Jin.

“I can’t,” Jin said. “I can’t bear telling him about us now. Not with so many things happening.”

Namjoon drew him into his arms. “Let’s tell him together.”

A disordered terror sluiced through Taehyung. His fingers fiddling the necklace in his pocket froze.

An audible sigh from Jin as he rested his head on Namjoon’s shoulder. “The university has rejected his application. He didn’t make it, Joon. Dad told him to either suit up for law school or...leave the house.”

Namjoon hesitated only an instant as his hands continued to stroke Jin’s back. He said, “We know that Taehyung’s given his best – he always does, and you’ve exhausted all options helping him. But there’s only so much we can do. The rest is up to Taehyung to figure out.”

Even a stranger could tell that what was transpiring between Namjoon and Jin was beyond brotherly love. The scene playing before Taehyung was exactly the kind of love he’d been having with Jin.

And he was about to lose it.

Namjoon eased away and retrieved a box from the table. A watch for Jin.

“I saw this and thought of you.” He strapped the silver bracelet around Jin’s wrist. “I miss you, dear.”

Jin gave a small smile as he looked at the watch wistfully. There was a long-absent softness in his eyes beneath those thick rimmed glasses. “I miss you too,” he said to Namjoon.

From the door, Taehyung watched as Namjoon brushed Jin’s tears away. He watched as he leaned forward and their lips met.

He watched on, as Jin reciprocated and kissed back.

Taehyung’s fingers tightened around the necklace in his pocket, the snarl already in his throat. Something inside him shattered. It wasn’t his heart, for he could hear it pounding hard and fast in his ears. But whatever that broke inside him made it clear that he wasn’t going to be the same again.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart.  Jin sounded comforted as he said, “Joon, I’m just so relieved that you’re back. There are so many things that’ve happened and I don’t know if-” His gaze caught the movement at the door. “Taehyung.”

The shock on his brothers’ faces lasted a split second before shame knocked them over.

Taehyung cocked his head to the side. “Looks like I wasn’t expected.”

“Let me explain,” Jin made an anxious move toward him but Namjoon held him back.

“Sure, I’m all ears.” Taehyung spread out his hands. “Tell me, was I your first or this bastard?”

“Taehyung, you know Jin would never do anything of that kind,” Namjoon warned.

“What kind? I’m seeing a different picture here. Educate me.”

The tension in Jin returned in full force as he fought for calm. “I was going to tell you soon but there were so many things going on – with your examinations and Granny being hospitalised and all. I know you’ve been trying very hard to make our relationship work, but… we’re not compatible.”

“What a stunning revelation.” Taehyung let out a short, humourless laugh and clapped his hands.

“Don’t be like that,” Jin begged. Again, he made to move but Namjoon held him back.

“Like what?” Taehyung challenged. Holding back his punches required massive effort and he wasn’t confident that he could remain cool for even a second longer.

“It’s not Jin’s fault,” Namjoon said, moving Jin to his back. “Blame me if you must. We all need to talk this out.”

“Save your explanations,” Taehyung cut him off. “If it wasn’t obvious enough before, it’s quite so to me now.”

“This isn’t what you think.” Jin said. “Please, Taehyung. Give me a chance to explain everything to you.”

But Taehyung’s pride was as ruthless an emotion as his hurt. He arrowed Jin and Namjoon one last, hostile look before he turned for the door.

“Stay well, my brothers. And stay away from me.”

That same night, death claimed his granny.

 

* * *

****

**_Present_ **

In the near darkness of the room, Taehyung continued holding onto Jimin, until the boy’s breathing slowed against his chest.

When Jimin had fully drifted off, Taehyung grabbed one of his own oversized tee and pulled it over the boy’s nakedness. He laid Jimin down, propped a pillow beneath his head, and draped the covers over him.

Jimin’s face had faded to tiredness, leaving him with a vulnerable yet peaceful look as he slept. His breathing had soothed as dreams took him to a place of soft escape. A place Taehyung couldn’t, thankfully, invade.

Sharpness twanged Taehyung’s chest as he watched the boy’s sleeping face. What had he done?

He stayed with Jimin for a longer while, then headed to the bathroom.

What a monster he’d allowed himself to become, Taehyung thought, as he jabbed the shower to a full, cold blast. Jimin had taken his sadness away but in return, he’d inflicted pain on him.

Deep inside, a voice chided Taehyung - that if he’d understood Jimin and tossed aside his fucking insecurities, he’d have known Jimin would never betray him.  Instead, he had let jealousy whipped his logic, played him like a puppet.

The incident earlier was enough indication that Taehyung wasn’t meant for relationships. He was piece of junk, just like his father had accurately predicted. If that was the case, he would have to let Jimin go.

He would solve Jimin’s financial problems by force so that he wouldn’t entertain funny ideas of escorting anymore.

 Then, he would haul the boy out of his life. Set him free.

 Only when his body became numbed by the frosty water did Taehyung crank off the shower. He dried himself and changed into fresh clothes. He didn’t return to see Jimin again and headed for his study instead. Work and the thought of a bleak future manipulated the rest of his sleepless night.

 

Dawn had spilled its light by the time Taehyung returned to the bedroom. The bed was empty. The sheets were smoothed out, looking pristine and untouched.

Jimin was nowhere in sight.

The first thought that stumbled into Taehyung’s mind was that he had left. The boy was gone.

_Gone._

Taehyung dashed out of the room.

A relieved sigh gusted out of his lungs when he found Jimin in the kitchen.

On any normal weekend morning, the boy would be wearing one of Taehyung’s oversized T-shirt. But not today. Jimin had changed back into his own sweatshirt and lounge pants.

_Look what you’ve done._

He jolted when he saw Taehyung, and the way his shoulders tensed made the alpha unbearably sad. He wanted to hug Jimin, tell him he was sorry. Sorry for letting his insecurities get the better of him. Sorry for having so little faith in him.

And sorry, for believing that he was like Jin and Namjoon.

_Let him go. You don’t deserve him._

But instead of lashing out at Taehyung, Jimin schooled his features into a small smile, a strained one. Even his polite voice was painful to hear. “Hi- morning- there’s a lot of leftovers from last night. I’m heating them up. Would-would you like to have some?”

A small offering of peace.

It should be Taehyung offering peace, not Jimin. Still, the bastard in him had him biting out, “You know I only drink shakes in the morning.”

Jimin’s smile faded.

“Of-of course. I’ll make one now.” Jimin’s hands fumbled as he glanced around, then moved with purpose to retrieve the protein powder from the top shelf and ice from the fridge. He peeled a banana and added it to the blender.

Taehyung watched him at work. Jimin’s movements were mechanical, deprived of the usual joy which he would usually emit when preparing breakfast.

When he offered Taehyung the milkshake and he didn’t take it, he set it on the counter beside him. “You may want to drink it while it’s still fresh,” Jimin said. “The nutrients won’t be as rich if you drink it later.”

 _Let him go_.

Words jumbled in Taehyung’s tongue. “Jimin, I-”

Another forced smile. “It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you if it’s personal. I… understand.”

“That’s not what I want to say,” Taehyung said.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Taehyung. He sounded hollow as he said, “I’m sorry, for lying to you.”

The boy’s docile attitude doubled Taehyung’s pain. He would rather Jimin yell at him, hit him, do anything but stop being nice to him.

After a heavy silence, Taehyung said, “I hurt you.”

Jimin looked up at him with sad eyes. “Yes, you did. But I let you.”

“ _I hurt you_.” He shrugged Jimin’s hands away from him, and didn’t miss the dejected look on the boy’s face.

“Believe me, Taehyung. I would’ve fought you if I didn’t want to let you. But yes, it hurts. Not the body, but -” Jimin’s throat bobbed with a swallow as he rubbed his fist at his chest, the left of center. “-here. It hurts, here.”

Shame gnawed deeper at Taehyung. “What should I do to make it right?”

Jimin turned his face away. “I don’t know, Taehyung. Since you’re the client paying me for my services, why not you tell me what to do? If you’d still like me to stay, I will. If you want me to go, I will.”

 “You want to stay with me?” he asked, uncertain if he’d heard it correctly.

“If you’re not planning to change to another escort,” Jimin replied.

“You’re not an escort to me.” Now he was beginning to feel exasperated.

“I’m used to you anyway,” Jimin said in a manner which had Taehyung interpreting it as failed nonchalance. Jimin was hurting more than he was letting out.

Taehyung knew it was messed up, but the initial sureness of letting Jimin go turned to ashes. It made him a greedy bastard but maybe he could still keep Jimin by his side.

The boy was too nice, too soft for his own good. Could he even survive on his own outside? Maybe it would be good to teach him a thing or two before letting him go.

Taehyung took the milkshake and gently wrapped Jimin’s hand around the glass, “Drink this first. Don’t eat the leftovers. We’ll eat out later.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you in half an hour. You can use one of the guestrooms and sleep there from now on.” Better to keep a distance away from him.

Jimin said nothing more. His face went slack and his eyes turned watery. Taehyung couldn’t tell if they were tears of hurt or relief or both. He muttered a ‘see you later’ and left the kitchen, leaving Jimin behind.

An unspoken understanding passed between them, that things between them would be different from now on.

 

***

For the rest of the weekend, they remained under the same roof but spent their time apart.

Jimin let work dominated his time. Taehyung had made a passing comment that if he’d like, he could go back to his own apartment. But Jimin didn’t want to alarm Hoseok by returning earlier. His friend had texted him to ask about Project Bento and he had lied to his friend by cooking up a happy ending. His heart throbbed to even think about how things had turned so sour between him and Taehyung.

So, Jimin cooped himself up in the guestroom, poring over business books and news articles. He tried his best to focus on drafting the proposal for a potential investor, but thoughts of Taehyung kept invading his market statistics research.

Jimin gave his head a hard shake, as though he could shake away what happened _that night_.

That Taehyung hadn’t been making love to him. It wasn’t _lovemaking._

Taehyung had been _fucking_ him. _As though it was his right_.

But when it ended, the alpha had held him in his arms like he was his dear life.

It’d left Jimin feeling confused, cheap and small. And used.

He liked being useful to people, but being used was another matter.

Had it just been sex all this while? Had he been too consumed by the sweetness overload for the past couple months that he’d forgotten that he was, after all, just Taehyung’s escort?

He had told him to use the guestroom.

Taehyung didn’t want him anymore. Then why still keep him?

Too many emotions were battering Jimin that ignorance was the best defence. Regardless of Taehyung’s intentions, it was time to wake up. Dream time was over, no more sunshine and cotton candies.

This was work. Just work – whether as office boy or social escort.

At least if Jimin worked hard enough, he could prove to himself and Taehyung that he was worth more than just an outlet for the alpha’s sexual frustrations.

And so, Jimin continued to work on the market research and proposal, even though he had no interest in the subject.

 

***

Over the following week, Taehyung became increasingly critical of Jimin’s work. Outside the office, he kept a distance from Jimin. There were no more kisses or hugs. When they talked, it was usually out of necessity. Apart from that, conversations between them had stalled.

Still, Taehyung seemed to be pushing Jimin out of his comfort zone at the work place. He involved Jimin in client meetings and social functions, introduced him to various people from the upper echelons of society.

Those people (mostly businessmen, politicians and socialites) shook hands with him, with polite smiles plastered on their faces. But their eyes conveyed only a diplomatic warmth, obvious to Jimin that they only paid attention to him because of Taehyung. Otherwise, they would not even bother entertaining a country boy.

Despite the tough going Jimin had at work, there were still things to be thankful for. Every now and then, Chen would leave a fruit or snack on his desk, with a motivational quote to cheer him up. It was as if his work buddy understood, since business was at its peak at V Inc and everyone was tasked with multiple projects to oversee.

After a short conversation with Chen during lunch break, a dawning sense grew in Jimin that Taehyung might be doing these to show him how different they were.

“The dark clouds will pass, and you’ll emerge stronger and better. I have faith in you,” Chen had said to Jimin, giving him a buddy pat on the shoulder.

Jimin shuttled between daytime of meetings and night time preparing market proposals. It was good to be busy, he kept telling himself. Keeping busy excused him from talking to people about trivial matters. Further, there was always Chen who would lend his silent support and Jungkook, whom he would approach whenever he had things to clarify. 

Jimin did a decent job, until Friday afternoon rolled around and brought him to an exclusive country club. Over a game of golf, Taehyung discussed business and politics with some English business investors, as Jimin awkwardly stood by the side and watched.

 “This, ah this is a good game,’ said Mr. Johnson, a middle-aged English man who had come from Scotland. “Would this young man here like to give it a shot?”

Jimin blinked, then crumbled into a jitter of nerves when he realised that Mr. Johnson was smiling amicably at him.

“You mean me?” he pointed at himself, then laughed nervously. He knew nothing about golf and was already dying to get out of this place.

“Give it a try,” Taehyung said, with a rare face of encouragement and understanding.

After a beat, Jimin nodded then came to the front. He wrapped his hands gingerly around a golf club.

“Relax, I’m here.” Taehyung murmured to him. He wrapped his arms around Jimin, and showed him how to swing the golf club. “Just hold onto this, lift and swing once to the front and upwards.” He motioned again and encouraged Jimin to give it a shot.

Jimin tried, fumbled and failed. Much to his chagrin and laughter of a few others nearby, he missed the ball as the club swung futilely into the air.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered and moved away before Taehyung could say anything. He continued moving backwards and bumped into another golfer who was swinging his club. Before Taehyung’s shouting registered in his ears, Jimin had stumbled and the toe of the golf club hit the back of his hand. He yelped in pain.

Taehyung scowled. “Be careful where you’re going.” He took Jimin’s hand, examined the redden spot on the back of his hand.

“My deepest apologies, Park,” Mr. Johnson said apologetically. “I wasn’t aware that you didn’t know how to play golf.”

Jimin brushed it off with a forced smile. “This is nothing at all, just a slight brush.” He pulled his hand away from Taehyung.

 “Why don’t you go to the lounge room and take a rest? I’ll be with you shortly,” Taehyung said, somewhat distracted. Because it was hard to detect Taehyung’s concern these days, Jimin thought he must be hearing things.

“It’s nothing serious, really.” Jimin assured. “I’m sure you still have business to discuss. I-I’ll just wait in for you inside. You don’t have to come.”

He excused himself and retreated indoors, secretly relieved to catch a breather even though his hand was throbbing.

Jimin entered the lounge room to the presence of few club members. Suddenly, he felt to the core that he didn’t belong here. There was something exquisite the rich let out, which made him feel inferior. The air here was suffocating him.

 _What am I doing here? Why am I here?_ Jimin had been asking himself these questions whenever he was in a brilliant crowd that had nothing to do with the life he led.

Before a server could attend to him, he nodded politely and turned for the door.

A desperate need to get out had him leaving the country club.

 

Instead of returning to the office, Jimin spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the street. His head ached from a lack of sleep, thinking about the work he had to do. It didn’t hurt to take an afternoon off.

It was Friday, which meant he had to go to Taehyung’s place later. But right now, he needed some time alone.

 

It was night by the time he arrived at Taehyung’s place.

The alpha pivoted down the hallway the moment Jimin entered the threshold. A flame of temper licked his eyes. “Where in the hell have you been?”

“I was out walking, and lost track of time,” Jimin said.

“You’re saying you’ve been walking all day? No calls, no text, nothing. Pick up the damn phone next time.”

“I’m sorry,” Jimin lowered his head. “I didn’t know it was so late. I-I won’t do it again.”

Taehyung closed the distance between them in two strides. An expletive escaped his lips as he rubbed Jimin’s hands. “Your hands are frozen, Jimin. Have you no sense, walking around in this weather in an attire like this?”

It was then Jimin realised that he hadn’t changed out of his sports attire since leaving the country club.

“I’m not cold,” he tried to pull his hands away but Taehyung’s grasp remained firm. Firm, but gentle at the same time.

The alpha led him and had him sit on the sofa. A bottle of ointment stood ready on the coffee table.

Jimin shook his head. “I told you I’m fine. I shan’t disturb you. Good night.”

“No, you won’t.” Taehyung pushed him down to sit.  “What you’ll do is to give me an explanation of your behaviour today.” The alpha twisted the bottle open, poured some ointment and rubbed on Jimin’s swollen hand which now had a bruise forming. “Look at this, you can’t even take care of yourself.”

“Please don’t fuss over this,” Jimin said, which only seemed to propel Taehyung’s anger.

“It was unbelievably rude, you leaving without a word. Mr. Johnson was asking about you,” the alpha said, as he continued rubbing Jimin’s hand with ointment.

Jimin’s wounded pride stopped him from telling the truth. “I…suddenly remembered something in the office.”

A muscle in Taehyung’s cheek jerked. The bottle of ointment was out of the alpha’s hand and hurtling towards the wall. Glass shattered and the transparent orange liquid trickled down from the wall.

“What did I say about lying to me?” Taehyung murmured.

Jimin suppressed a shudder at Taehyung’s outburst. There, he’d made him angry again by lying.

Jimin’s voice broke, humiliating himself as he struggled to get the words out. “I couldn’t take it… I had to get out of that place. I don’t belong there.”

“You always run away from situations that intimidate you. When would you ever learn to grow up and face things bravely?”

Hating how weak he sounded, Jimin said, “I went to the club with you, as an employee of V Inc. If not for you, I wouldn’t even have the opportunity to enter a place like that. I should’ve been grateful and...” His voice trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Taehyung got to his feet. There was no sympathy as he told Jimin, “You’re not going to run away like you did today again. If you don’t know golf, you’ll learn. If you are afraid of making small talks, you’ll practise. You’ll read the papers and brush up your knowledge of current affairs. Same like all the stuff you’ve been doing at work.”

“I’m already trying my best.”

“You’re coming with me for breakfast with Mr. Johnson tomorrow, and you’re going to apologise to him for your rude behaviour today.”

Taehyung left the living room without waiting for Jimin’s reply. Jimin heard him padding down the hallway upstairs and the abrupt click of his bedroom door closing.

Alone, Jimin continued to stare at the broken glass and trickle of orange on the wall. As dangerous and capricious as Taehyung had been these days, Jimin knew he could no longer read him.

As he swept up the broken glass and cleaned up the mess, he wondered if Taehyung had reached a similar conclusion - that he too, could no longer understand Jimin.

Why bother, to keep him, then?

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I'm back!
> 
> First of all, sorry for the lack of timely updates - summer's here but time has been spent mostly on work and moving (I'm relocating to another country ^_^). I hope you like the latest chapter. 
> 
> Hope to post another update in the next couple of weeks.
> 
> Thanks for your support, and feel free to drop me your comments. :)
> 
> Cheers,  
> Merry Neptune


	16. Fake Love

 

Taehyung slapped a file down on Jimin’s already crowded desk, flustering him and others nearby.

“The figures for the market projections are way off the charts. Did you even check your work?”

Never had Jimin imagined that Taehyung would speak to him in such a scathing tone, in the presence of others. He rose from his chair and flipped through the pages frantically. The figures couldn’t be wrong. He’d consulted Jungkook about the proposal a few days ago and the young lawyer had given him the thumbs up on his research efforts.

“Did you factor in the Aris buyout which took place this morning?” prompted Taehyung.

Understanding dawned on Jimin. “I didn’t.”

“I’m afraid it was my fault,” Chen said from his desk. Standing up, he gave Jimin an empathetic nod before returning his focus on Taehyung. “We were working on the proposal together. Being the more experienced one, I should’ve noticed and highlighted the inconsistencies to Jimin.”

Taehyung folded his arms across his chest. “How interesting that the both of you are working on this together, when it was supposed to be Jimin’s project.”

“That’s what work buddies are for,” Chen answered politely. “I only helped a little but Jimin put in a lot of effort on this project.

Jimin panicked. “No, Taehyung. It’s not Chen’s fault. It’s-”

“Or was it Jungkook?” Taehyung suggested, casting a glance at the young lawyer who had apparently noticed the commotion and was striding towards them. “You’ve been enlisting other people’s help when you’re supposed to take care of this project.”

“I only asked them for their opinions. It’s not their fault,” Jimin said, worried that his incompetence would implicate others. “I should have verified the latest data before handing in to you.”

“That’s enough,” Jungkook murmured, pinning Taehyung with a stern look. “Jimin has done excellent ground work. With so many changes going on in the market, he shouldn’t be faulted for a slight mishap. The proposal is still at the draft stages and we can always amend.”

But Taehyung whipped the file away from Jimin and dumped it on Chen. “Since you’ve proclaimed to be the more experienced one, you will re-do the whole thing. I want it on my desk by the close of business today.”

“Noted, Taehyung.” Chen said.

An awful dread churned in Jimin’s stomach. “I will re-do the proposal. Please, Tae-”

He stopped short when Jungkook gave him a silent, warning shake of his head. They watched Taehyung strode off.

“What should I do?” Jimin hung his head low.

Unperturbed, Jungkook assessed the situation and took charge. He said to Chen, “Just beef up the last section of that proposal. The rest can wait.”

“Alright,” Chen nodded and resumed his work.

“Come on,-” Jungkook gave an encouraging pat on Jimin’s shoulder. “-focus on what you need to do today, one thing at a time. Don’t let what Taehyung said get to you. I’ll speak to him.”

“I don’t want to get you into trouble,” Jimin said.

Jungkook gave him an amused look. “Trust me, I’ll whip his ass before he could even toss me into hot water.”

 

***

“Chimmy ah, you sure you’re not gonna sleep soon? It’s late, you know,” said Hoseok, setting down a mug of warm camomile tea for Jimin.

Jimin smiled from the coffee table which was jammed with stacks of documents and open books. “I’ll turn in as soon as I’m done with this report.” He returned to his laptop.

Hoseok grabbed a packet of chips and flopped down on the couch. “Honestly, is that Kim Taehyung overworking you?”

“Nah, I just want to check my stuff and make sure the data is correct.”

Just then, Hoseok’s phone on the table vibrated with an incoming call. He stared wistfully at Yoongi’s profile and hit the reject button.

“You’re not picking up his calls?” Jimin asked.

 “We are in the midst of a cold war.”

Jimin’s fingers paused over the keyboard. This was news to him. Although he seldom had the chance for heart-to-heart talks with Hoseok these days due to work, he knew his friend was head over heels for the secretary.

“Did something happen between the both of you?”

Hoseok blew out a disappointed breath. “He accompanied me to Joongki’s fan gathering at Banji last evening, but sat through the event like a deadwood. When we were supposed to do some cheers, he refused to hold up the banner or participate. I understand that maybe he was shy and I should’ve prepped him for what was to come. Still… it would’ve been nice if he could at least feign some interest before my friends.”

Jimin pursed his lips, wondering who deserved more sympathy – Hoseok or Yoongi. Even though Jimin’s interaction with Yoongi at work wasn’t frequent, he’d observed the secretary to be a serious and quiet person who was more capable than he’d let out. People in the company regarded him as the ‘third in command’, just after Taehyung and Jungkook.

 “Hmm…” Jimin tried to consider the situation objectively. “I think Yoongi’s just reserved about expressing himself outwardly.”

 “It’s not just that.” Hoseok munched on his chips. “He told me it was impossible to fathom why people could get lovestruck over someone who doesn’t know them. When I told him there are fans who support their idols but still manage to lead healthy lives, he gave me a dead fish look and said it was a phase which we would outgrow someday.”

Jimin thought Yoongi’s monotone, deadpan delivery of words must be the culprit that ruffled Hoseok’s features. He said, “Maybe he’s overwhelmed by the fans’ enthusiasm? Not everyone shows how they feel on the outside. But I see your point – he could’ve been more sensitive in his choice of words.”

“It’s insulting you know, when a guy you fancy doesn’t seem to respect the things you like. I need to rethink about us.”

“Wait.” Jimin clapped a hand on Hoseok’s knee and looked him in the eye. “Please don’t say that you’re breaking up with him over this. He could be calling you to apologise,” he gestured with his chin toward the phone. “It sounds like a misunderstanding to me.”

But Hoseok’s face was full of doubt. “I don’t know, Chimmy. Would you tolerate a guy who doesn’t place an equal importance in the things that matter to you?”

Jimin’s gaze fell. He didn’t know if there was an appropriate answer to Hoseok’s question. He only knew that he’d rather be arguing with Taehyung over the merits of fandom cultures than seep in this animosity that the alpha seemed to be holding against him.

Jimin said, “You may want to answer if he calls again. You shouldn’t make decisions in a rush.”

Hoseok waved a flippant hand. “I know, I know. I’m just going to let him fret for a while first. Guys take you for granted if you give in to them easily.”

A sigh escaped Jimin.  Hoseok could get relentlessly feisty when it came to putting boyfriends in their place. Over the years, Jimin had come to recognise that it was his friend’s way of protecting himself from being hurt in relationships.

When Hoseok had retreated to the bedroom for the night, Jimin continued working.

He yawned and the words began to swim before his eyes. The rigours of exhaustion from a full day of meetings and Chen’s departure from the company were overwhelming him. Unable to suppress his tiredness, Jimin laid his arms on the table and dropped his head. He would just take a ten-minute nap, he told himself.

Ten minutes was all he needed…

 

Jimin awoke with a hazy start. His eyes took in the mess of strewn papers and the dark screen on his laptop. The sun was bright outside. The digital clock on the wall read 10:00am.

“Oh no!”

He jumped to his feet, wincing at his stiff muscles and aching neck caused by bad sleeping position. He had slept through the night and was now late for work. He ran into the room, found Hoseok who was still tucked under the covers.

Normally, his friend would have woken him up but it was Hoseok’s off-day today. Jimin rushed to get himself ready. He was already late and to make matters worse, he couldn’t find his boxers. It perplexed him that his clothes seemed to be disappearing these days.

“What are you doing?” came Hoseok’s sleepy voice as he stirred awake.

“My boxers…” Jimin rummaged the closet.  “Have you seen them?”

“Could it be at Taehyung’s?”

“It can’t be…” He hadn’t been spending much time with Taehyung that would require him to change his clothes often. He was still using the guestroom whenever he stayed at the alpha’s place.

Jimin finally found his only pair of boxers wedged at the bottom. As he pulled on his work clothes and pressed down his messy hair, an uneasy feeling nagged at him. Today was going to be another tough day.

And he was right.

The moment Jimin rushed into the office, the tense atmosphere got to him.

Tao’s and Chen’s workstations were stripped down, with files looking like they were ready to be packed. A few co-workers nearby engaged in hushed murmurs, no doubt talking about them. Some offered to help with the packing.

“What’s going on?” Jimin asked, ignoring the tie which he was struggling to adjust mere seconds ago.

There was a grimace on Tao’s face as he dumped some files into a box. “I’m under Finance now. Manpower requirements, they say. I only knew it an hour ago.”

“What? Wait… this-” Jimin was too staggered to utter coherent words. He darted an apprehensive look at Chen, who was packing up his stuff. Unlike Tao, he appeared remarkably calm.

“He’s leaving,” Tao said when Chen kept silent. “I don’t know what in the world is happening now.”

“Chen, why?” Jimin swallowed, fearing the worst. He moved to stand before his work buddy. “Why?”

Chen gave him a hard smile which Jimin knew was a request not to ask any more questions. Jimin watched with a sense of helplessness as his work buddies packed up for different reasons. This didn’t make sense.

As he followed Chen to the lobby, Jimin finally broke the silence between them. “Have you spoken to HR? I mean, did they allow you to go just like that?”

With a look of resignation, Chen said, “My time here is up, Jimin. I prefer to make a gracious exit.”

Because this was both confusing and upsetting, Jimin pushed on with more questions. “What door? Was it Taehyung who made you leave? You said you were going to teach me more things. What will you do from now on? Have you found a new job?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Chen pressed the lift button while balancing the box under his arm. “I don’t wish to overstay my welcome. There are many opportunities waiting for me outside.”

“There has got to be a way out of this. Let’s talk to Taehyung. Or Jungkook,-  
 he felt a dash of hope. “Maybe we can ask Jungkook for help.”

Chen blinked in surprise at Jimin’s insistence, then smiled faintly. “It’s all right, Jimin. The decision’s been made. I’ve been longing to take a break too. We can still keep in touch. I’m a call or text away if you need to talk.”

Jimin was about to protest when Chen changed the subject. “Come for the stayover at my new place next Friday. I’ve got a new PlayStation and some games. Tao and a few others are coming too.”

Seeing the quiet strength in Chen, Jimin nodded. “I’ll be there. But it’s sad to see you go… Can’t we do something about it?”

Chen stepped forward and embraced Jimin with his free arm. “You’ll be fine on your own, but learn to stand up for yourself if you must. Don’t be afraid to speak yourself. Take care, Jimin.” He stepped into the lift and the doors closed on him.

Just like that, Chen was gone. All it took was a word from Taehyung for his work buddy to be wiped out from this place.

Standing alone in the lobby, dilemmas tore through Jimin’s mind, casting his thoughts in disarray. How did things spin out of control in such a short period?

He stomped back to the office. He knew what he had to do.

 

“Why did you do that?” The question was out of Jimin’s mouth the second he barged into Taehyung’s office.

The alpha continued perusing a document without looking up. “I do many things, Jimin. You need to be more specific when you ask a question like this.”

“Tao’s been transferred to Finance and Chen has left. Why?”

Taehyung’s darkened gaze lifted to meet Jimin, causing him to flinch. “I do what I have to. You’re in no position to question me.”

“Is this because of me? You can sack me and leave them alone–”

“You stay where you are, and stop harbouring the delusion that everything I do has got to do with you.” Taehyung’s voice seethed with warning. “If you’re worried about the workload, Jeannie and Lisa have been assigned as your work buddies with immediate effect.”

Jimin shut his eyes. “Please don’t hurt anyone because of me. Tao and Chen are nice people. They don’t deserve this.”

“ _Not everyone who is nice to you is a good person_ ,” Taehyung said.

“Fine, do what you want,” Jimin breathed out, fighting to keep his emotions even. “But please… spare a thought for the people around you.”

He was starting towards the door when Taehyung bulleted out of his chair. He seized Jimin’s arms and swing him around to face him.

“I’m just protecting what’s mine,” Taehyung said.

As Jimin didn’t want to give Taehyung any more excuse to belittle him more than he’d already did, he simply said, “I still have work to do. If you would excuse me.”

For a fleeting moment, Taehyung looked as if someone had gutted him in the stomach. But that vulnerability in the alpha’s eyes was gone so quickly that Jimin was sure he must be imagining it.

“Let me make this clear to you,” he warned Jimin. “Don’t ever come running to me with problems about other men again. And knock the bloody door before you enter.”

Taehyung’s callousness singed a hole right through Jimin’s heart. The alpha wouldn’t care how much he was hurting the people around him, Jimin thought. Meanness was Taehyung’s armour and cruelty his sword.

 

***

Defeat. Destroy. Wipe out.

Taehyung gave himself free rein as he swung his racket and walloped the ball to the wall.

Squash was possibly the only activity that could quell his frustrations now. The sounds of his sneakers squeaking and the ball hitting the wall reverberated in the court.

No matter how hard he aimed for self-control, he was just a bad person. He loathed how he hard he was pushing Jimin, but it seemed like the boy had no inkling how the world worked. How Jimin had even made it to adulthood with that soft attitude of his was beyond Taehyung’s grasp. There were so many hard lessons the boy had to learn.

The racket in his hand blurred in motion as he leaped sideways. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and arms, as adrenaline pumped his body. Taehyung welcomed the heat, the pain, and anything to keep his mind away from Jimin.

A loud whistle distracted his focus. He glared towards the door and saw Jungkook strolled in, swinging a McDonald’s takeaway in his hand.

Taehyung ignored him and regained his focus on the ball.

After a while, Jungkook called out from the benches while enjoying his burger. “You’ll tear your muscles if you continue like this.”

Taehyung stopped playing and moved towards the benches. “Eating is prohibited here.”

Jungkook shrugged, took a slurp of his coke. He appeared unconcerned at the way Taehyung tossed his racket on an empty bench, making a loud noise. He said, “You’re not breaking laws as long as you remain unnoticed.”

Taehyung gritted his teeth. “You came in a suit and bought food. If you’re not playing, why are you here?”

Finishing off his burger, Jungkook flicked the crumpled wrapper into the takeaway bag and wiped his mouth. He gave Taehyung a steady eye. “You gonna work on your foul attitude or what? Because you’re being real shitty these days to everyone, especially Jimin.”

Taehyung shut his eyes and exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

“Say that to Jimin. Not me.”

Taehyung threw a towel around his neck. “I’m training him to do higher level work. It’s how he climbs the corporate ladder. You shouldn’t be spoon feeding him.”

“All I can say is that your other plan seems to be working, congrats. But the plans you had for Jimin- they suck and you know that,” Jungkook countered.

“He needs to get a grip on himself and make it out there on his own.”

“Make it out where? For what? For who?”

Taehyung exhaled again. “This is for his own good. Stay out of this. I’ll deal with it.”

“The last time you acted like everyone owned you a living was when Jin and Namjoon betrayed you. Do you think I couldn’t see it? That for god-knows-why, you are letting your past get to you when it comes to Jimin.”

“ _I say I will deal with it_.”

“Fuck, Taehyung. You’ve never ridiculed your people in front of others no matter how bad they messed up. But you did that to Jimin – last afternoon at his desk when you threw out his work, and this morning at the meeting with Raydar.”

The harsh truth was like a blade wedged into Taehyung’s ribs.

When he didn’t retort, Jungkook continued, “The fact is, your relationship with Jimin is unusual. So what are you hoping to achieve by pushing him to his limits? Who is he to you? An employee? An escort? A friend? Or something more? Don’t look at me like that, I’m serious. No one can help you if you can’t even be truthful to yourself.”

Taehyung clenched his fists. “I don’t need help. Save that for yourself.”

Jungkook snatched the takeaway bag and stood up. “My time cost is too precious to be wasted on a grownup who acts like a three-year-old brat.”

He was nearing the door when Taehyung said, “He lied to me.”

The bleakness in his voice had Jungkook turning back. A dark look settled on his face as he asked Taehyung, “Have you talked to him? Asked him why he lied?”

“A lie is a lie.”

“What about yourself, then? Have you told Jimin about your past and why you set eyes on him in the first place? Does he even know why you are keeping him? Not saying anything is just as wicked as lying.”

Taehyung pushed away the violence that threatened at the thoughts of his past. “You don’t understand. He doesn’t need to know everything.”

“Jimin is not Jin. He may remind you of Jin in the past, but _he is not Jin_.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” Taehyung said, at least assured in this aspect.

“Then buck up and be the man Jimin needs you to be.” Jungkook raised his voice to match Taehyung’s stubbornness. “If you’re insecure and want to control every fucking thing, then you should let Jimin go before either of you falls deeper. But if you’re serious about him, then be better than the person you are now. You’ve gotta battle your demons and not let them create havoc, Taehyung.”

Jungkook’s advice made him speechless.

How could someone as rotten as him be worthy of another?

 

***

V Inc’s annual D&D was held in the ballroom of the grand Shilla hotel.

If it were a few weeks ago, Jimin would have been looking forward to a night of fun and entertainment with his colleagues.

But not now, when so much had happened.

All happy vibes had disappeared and Jimin approached the event like a job.

When Heechul, who was the event host announced that it was party time and jumped into the dance floor, a crowd of V Inc’s employees joined in.

Jimin sat alone at one of the large circular tables, his food untouched. He watched from a distant as his co-workers shook their bodies on the dance floor.

At another table sat Yoongi, keeping to himself. Apart from Jimin, the secretary was probably the only soul in this room whose spirit was down in the dumps. If Yoongi were upset about his tiff with Hoseok, his face didn’t reveal much about his feelings.

Jimin had wanted to speak to Yoongi, sound him out but it seemed like the latter was hesitant about sharing his woes. And so, Jimin had walked past his table earlier on and slipped a written note into his hand. It contained a list of snacks Hoseok liked to eat whenever he was in a bad mood. Hopefully, Yoongi would get the hint.

Taehyung was several tables away, entertaining a few clients who were invited as guests. A faint smile playing on his lips, the alpha looked cool and unhurried as he sipped on his champagne. Every bit the CEO.

Jimin was relieved that Taehyung wasn’t roping him in to mingle with the clients. He wasn’t sure if he could handle more client engagements. He threw back his champagne, felt the bubbling liquid burning in his throat.

“Come on Jimin!” Jungkook came over and pulled him out of his chair “A night like this is not meant to be alone.”

“Oh… no…” Jimin freaked out a little as Jungkook led him to the dance floor, to the center of the blasting music. He shrieked with surprise when Jungkook caught him by the waist and dipped him low, garnering cheers from the rest. Jimin’s head almost touched the floor and the room turned upside down in his vision. For a second, he locked eyes with Taehyung, who was observing from the table but making no move.

Jimin laughed as Jungkook twirled him round and round in a showy tango. All he had to do was to follow Jungkook’s lead. When the Jungkook spun him around again, he laughed harder, feeling deliriously carefree for the first time in weeks.

On and on they danced and soon Jimin was jumping on his toes, cheering with everyone else. It didn’t matter that his inner feelings were wrecked. This was a small respite from the stress that was bottling him. He deserved a breather.

“You’re amazing!” Jimin exclaimed over the music, breathless and flushed from all the dancing.

Jungkook winked. “I picked up tango when I was in the States.”

Along with the rest on the dance floor, they cheered and clapped when Tao did a backward flip. It was heartening to see that Tao wasn’t as affected by his transfer as he’d been earlier the week. Jimin wished however, that Chen was here with them to complete the picture.

But his smile froze when Taehyung strode towards the dance floor.

Just when Jimin wanted to skate behind Jungkook, a few ladies from Marketing dragged the young lawyer with them into a group disco.

Expressionless, Taehyung moved past others, making his way to Jimin.

Jimin’s chest contracted. He wasn’t ready to talk to the alpha. He backed away, using other humans as shield. Taehyung was about to close in when an excited Heechul skated in between them and moved his arms like windshield vipers. It seemed to annoyed the hell out of the alpha but gave Jimin room for escape.

“Dance with me, Mr. Kim,” cooed a young lady whom Jimin recognised as a VIP client.

“My pleasure,” said Taehyung. If he were annoyed, his smile and gentlemanly voice did a good job of concealing it.

Jimin seized the opportunity to escape. He returned to his table and sat there alone for the rest of the night with champagne refills as company. As quickly as it came, the happy buzz he’d felt a moment ago faded away.

 

As the night drew to a close, everyone returned to their tables. Heechul made an announcement on stage “… and we’ve come to the moment we’ve been waiting for – the character design contest for Aurora Stars! Our panel of judges tore their heads over 100 designs submitted. I shall now announce the results. The winner of the contest goes to none other than…” He mimicked a drumroll sound and exclaimed…

“ _Park Jimin_!”

Jimin’s jumped in his chair at the mention of his name.

A picture of Merman Taehyung filled the giant screen, with Jimin’s full name at the bottom and a ‘winner’ flag blinking beside it. His heart plummeted as his eyes widened, staring in disbelief at the enlarged version of the sketch he’d drawn weeks ago while lounging with Taehyung at the poolside.

A collective gasp and ‘ooh-hahs’ whistled around the room, followed by a booming rouse of cheers and catcalls. Co-workers around the table congratulated him.

 “Bravo, Jimin!” Tao slapped him on his back. “I didn’t see it in you to put that out!”

“I- I didn’t submit anything,” Jimin said, his voice feeling far away. He pushed his chair back and stood. He looked around, at the several pairs of eyes smiling at him - some laughing, some teasing, and the rest reading him in a new light.

His eyes found Taehyung. From where he sat, the alpha lifted his champagne flute with a cocky smile. 

_No… it can’t be. He can’t be doing this to me._

Jimin was feeling sick. Disgusted.

“Come up here, Jimin. You are the man of the night!” Heechul called from the stage, garnering a fresh wave of hoots and cheers.

Instead of moving to the stage, Jimin turned and scrambled for the exit.

“He’s just shy.” Someone commented as he wound his way through the tables and fled the venue.

 

Jimin staggered his way outside, into the cold autumn night. He stood still like a tree, misery rooting him to the ground.

Moments later, he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching. A pair of arms enveloped him from behind, into that familiar body warmth.

 “That’s a terrific piece you have out there.” Taehyung sounded more cheerful than he’d been for a while.

“Leave me alone.” Jimin mumbled, edging himself away from Taehyung. He hurried down the street, ignoring the chilly breeze blowing against his face.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Ignoring Taehyung, Jimin accelerated his pace. He almost broke into a sprint when Taehyung wretched him back.

“You’ve been acting weird all night,” Taehyung said, all traces of humour gone.

“Let go of me.” Jimin tried to wrestle himself free but Taehyung’s grip was unyielding.

“Stop acting like a child. Tell me what’s wrong,” the alpha demanded.

“You know what is wrong.”

“Look, if you’re embarrassed about that Merman you drew-”

“That’s it!” Jimin hurled his arms in the air drunkenly. “I told you before not to touch my sketchbook! I told you…” his voice dropped and turned wobbly, “… that my drawings in it are personal.”

In an instant, the perplexity in Taehyung’s face was replaced by realisation. “You think I put that drawing up.”

“You want to humiliate me, to punish me because I lied to you. When will you ever stop?”

Taehyung glared at him. “You believe I would do put that drawing up, knowing that it’s important and personal to you. _You believe I would do that_.”

Confusion sank in. Jimin wanted to cry. “I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

The harshness in Taehyung’s eyes cooled down a few notches as he said, “Tonight is the first time I see that drawing. I thought you submitted it to give me a surprise.”

The glasses of champagne which Jimin’d downed earlier only worsened his headache. “I didn’t,” he whispered. “Why would I share personal stuff in the public like that?”

“I’m going to find out who’s behind this and make that idiot pay,” Taehyung said. “Have you shown your sketchbook to anyone?”

 “No no no!” Jimin covered his ears with his hands.  If he couldn’t even show his sketchbook to Taehyung, why would he show it to anyone else? The alpha simply failed to get it. With such a personal part of him being exposed to the public, Jimin just wanted to go back to his own apartment and curl up in his own bed, where nobody could invade his personal space.

Sensing his distress, Taehyung put a hand on Jimin’s arm. “You’ve had too much to drink. Let’s go home now. You’ll feel better after some rest.”

_No, not his home._

But Taehyung was already hailing a cab and pulling Jimin with him.

 

The minute they entered the house, Taehyung leaned Jimin against the door and kissed him.

As they kissed in the dark, Jimin’s hand felt for the switch on the wall.

Light filled the space.

Taehyung’s gaze held a conflict of emotions, steely and yet somehow soft.

“Taehyung, I…” Hands on Taehyung’s chest, Jimin wanted to push him away, to tell him that he was weary and needed to be left alone.

But the alpha asked, “Stay with me tonight, will you?”

At the sadness in Taehyung’s eyes, the words caught in Jimin’s throat and left a bad taste. The thought of leaving Taehyung alone was unbearable. He gave a small nod.

Jimin’s feet left the floor as Taehyung swept him up and carried him upstairs. He let Taehyung undressed him and laid him down on the soft sheets.

Taehyung made love to him, slowly and delicately as though they were both broken dolls. He murmured words of comfort into Jimin’s ears. The alpha’s voice carried a sorrowful quality, as if he wasn’t just assuring Jimin, but also himself.

Jimin endured it all, in his quiet, nearly shattered way.

At some point, tears glistened his eyes. Trapped beneath the alpha, Jimin quivered with uncontained emotions. The strong and solid body that was once his safe harbour now felt like a cell that kept him captive.

Taehyung brushed strands of hair away from Jimin’s face. He looked miserable as he whispered, “Talk to me, Jimin. Don’t shut me away.”

_But who was the one who shut the other first?_

Jimin couldn’t stop his tears from flowing. He couldn’t tell Taehyung what was in his heart.

_So overwhelming, so suffocating, but I can’t bring myself to leave him… Why?_

How could he let Taehyung know that everything that was wrong stemmed from the nature of their relationship, that Taehyung’s ways were stifling him? What did he even mean to Taehyung?

Like a knife dragging across his skin, this fake love was drawing blood, torturing Jimin’s sense of self-worth.

“Talk to me… please,” Taehyung begged, brushing Jimin’s tears away.

But Jimin _wouldn’t, couldn’t_.

Cradling Taehyung’s face with his small hands, he lifted his lips and pressed kisses on the alpha’s forehead, his nose, his lips. If anything, kisses were the only answers Jimin could give. He continued hugging Taehyung.  

_Guilt, pain,_ and even _fear_ – Jimin could feel them in every thrust which Taehyung made.  With their bodies connected but souls broken apart, Jimin couldn’t remember the last time the both of them had truly laughed.

He closed his eyes to shut away the heaviness filling his heart.

Physically, he was smaller and weaker than Taehyung.

But he would protect the alpha, until he was no longer needed.

He kept his promise and held onto Taehyung all night. Even though he was falling apart inside.

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> A hornet buzz of inspiration had me pelting out words and putting together this chapter sooner than I’d expected. 
> 
> To recap, Jimin’s sketch of Merman Taehyung first appeared in Chapter 6, when he was spinning fantasies in his mind while ogling at the alpha’s sculpted body. Those were happier times, when things between them were simpler.
> 
> Apart from VMin, this chapter sees more involvement of the other Bangtan boys. As friends/cousin/comrades, their words and actions are also crucial to how VMin plays out. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> PS: I’m still packing and sorting out the logistics for settling into my new place next month… and also toying with the ambitious idea of plotting a new fic. Why the mind is always abuzz with inspirations whenever one is busy, is a question even scientists and philosophers have no answers to. (-__-‘’’)
> 
> Anyway, I’m a sucker for the maknae line so here’s a quick question out of curiosity for the new fic: 
> 
> VMin or JiKook or TaeKook fic? Fluff or Angst? 
> 
> Okay, enough of my ramblings for now. I will try to post a new chapter soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Cheers,  
> Merry Neptune


	17. Breaking Point

 

_Talk to me, Jimin. Don’t shut me away…_

Those words had been painful to hear, nearly devastating as they’d escaped Taehyung’s lips. The alpha had kissed Jimin last night as though he needed saving.

Maybe they both needed saving.

Taehyung’s eyes had carried a sadness beyond words. Jimin could feel that Taehyung was breaking inside, suffering on his own just like he was, but for reasons he couldn’t fathom.

However, that sense of helplessness in Taehyung disappeared this morning without a trace. It was as though the vulnerable moments shared between them last night had been nothing but a bad dream.

Taehyung was once again that aloof, high-power CEO he had been these days whenever he talked to Jimin. That invisible wall was back, putting distance between them.

_Try talking to him again_ , a voice whispered inside Jimin’s head.

Despite the solemn atmosphere that hanged over the breakfast table, Jimin nudged himself to take the first step.

“My promise still holds, you know,” he said quietly, spreading butter on his toast.

Taehyung glanced up from his phone, indignance written all over his face as he studied Jimin. “What promise?”

“I don’t know if you still remember what I told you in Jeju… that if you need a listening ear, I’m here.”

Jimin’s heart thumped nervously as he watched the muscle in Taehyung’s jaw worked. The disdain in the alpha’s voice was palpable. “You amaze me, Jimin. You think you can solve every fucking problem in this world when you can’t even manage a simple marketing pitch.”

Taehyung’s words sliced through Jimin, like a spear being hurled towards him. He’d chosen the wrong timing. He shouldn’t have backed off last night when Taehyung had asked him what was wrong. Had he not shut the alpha away, they would probably had talked things out. It was too late now. They had lost each other again.

Jimin put his toast down, all appetite gone. “Sorry. I wanted to-”

“You just have to _mind your own business_ ,” Taehyung said, albeit less harshly this time. He downed the rest of his protein shake and got to his feet. “I have a meeting outside with some Russian investors and won’t be in the office today.”

“Do you need me to come with you?” Jimin stood up too, watching Taehyung throw a suit over his shoulders and buttoning up.

“You have a ton of catching up to do with your existing projects. Do yourself and the company a favour, Jimin. Stop offering a helping hand when your plate is full.”

Jimin could feel his ears reddening. He turned his face away so Taehyung wouldn’t see the damage he’d inflicted on his self-esteem. “My apologies for not being up-to-date with my work. I…I just thought you might need someone to take the minutes.”

“Yoongi will do that. You are excused from meetings from now on.”

“Why?” Jimin glanced back at him.

“So that we can all be spared the agony of you looking like a lost kid who wants to go home. Just take care of your pending projects. They are more than enough to keep you busy at the rate you’re going.”

Taehyung’s clipped tone gave Jimin the notion that the alpha had given up on him.

“Okay,” was all Jimin could say.

For a moment, they stood staring at each other. Taehyung’s eyes were cold, but searching. Something about them told Jimin that he had more to say but wasn’t going to.

To his mild surprise, the alpha remarked, “You look tired. Take a day off today.”

“I can still work.”

Taehyung let out an exasperated breath. “As you please. If you have nothing else to say, I’m making a move.”

Jimin watched his retreating back, a common view of the alpha these days.

Once again, Taehyung had left him behind, confused and hurt. He didn’t miss the sound of the gates opening and Taehyung’s car pulling away in the driveway moments later.

*

While making coffee in the office pantry, Jimin’s mind shuffled between the tasks on his to-do list and his conversation with Taehyung earlier in the morning.

Reality slapped him in the face. Even though he was trying his utmost best at work, he would never be good enough in Taehyung’s eyes. His efforts didn’t matter if they couldn’t produce results.

Jimin missed those times when things between them were simpler; when Taehyung, despite his domineering attitude would still indulge him from time to time; when meals were filled with laughter and heartfelt conversations; when their weekend evenings whizzed by with video games, and Taehyung would let Jimin win on purpose. Those happy moments were now distant memories. Now, Jimin always felt like he was walking on eggshells whenever he was with Taehyung. He would never know when the alpha would blow up.

Was there really no way for them to return to those happier times?

Spooning sugar into his coffee, Jimin thought of the text which he’d received from Chen during lunch. The stayover at his new place would be this Friday. Under Jimin’s escorting contract with Taehyung however, his Fridays and weekends belonged exclusively to the alpha. How was he going to excuse himself? How was he going to tell Taehyung that he needed that one evening away from him?

There were too many questions and no answers. Jimin was lost in a maze, struggling to find his way out.

“That poor mug’s gonna get diabetes.” Jungkook’s voice jolted him back to his surroundings. Sugar scattered on the counter top. Jimin winced at the heaps of sugar in his mug.

Hands in pockets, Jungkook regarded him with an easy smile. “Want to join me for coffee break?”

 

Jungkook took Jimin to the café across the street and ordered hot mochas for themselves.

They sat at a table by the glass wall. At four in the afternoon, they were the only patrons. The weather was turning chilly, and the cosiness of the place enveloped them with warmth and comfort.

For a quiet moment, they sipped on their mochas and watched people bustle by in the street. No words were exchanged, but Jungkook’s company put Jimin at ease. To Jimin, he was more of a friend than a superior at work. The young lawyer’s calm and assurance in the face of pressure were a balm to Jimin’s nerves.

Jungkook set his mocha down, a subtle signal that conversation was about to begin.  “How are you feeling?”

Jimin was hesitant to talk about his problems, but he knew lying was pointless. He said, “A little overwhelmed, but still manageable.” Then, an unnerving thought as to why Jungkook had brought him here struck him. “Did I mess up my work again?”

Jungkook folded his arms on the table, an affronted scowl on his face. “You believe I’d take you out for coffee just to give you a telling off?”

 “Um…you haven’t scolded me so far, not even when I made grave errors.”

 “Everyone makes mistakes, even the President of the United States. No one is infallible. But you learn from your mistakes.”

“I’m too slow when it comes to picking up my mistakes, moreover learning from them.”

“We all have different learning curves,” Jungkook countered encouragingly. “Every individual is good at different things, though we tend to strive better when we pick something that ignites our passion – which is why you’re struggling to cope. Business pitches and networking are not things you enjoy doing, and V Inc unfortunately has a shitload of them.”

Jimin stowed his hands under the table. A lousy feeling eclipsed his mood as he muttered, “Taehyung has removed me from meetings and networking functions. I’m just not on the same league as the both of you. Whether I talk or don’t talk to clients, I make the situation uncomfortable.”

Truth was, no one really wanted to listen to him. To Jimin, nothing was more awkward, more tedious than holding conversations with strangers about the weather and the stock market.

Jungkook rubbed his chin, his eyes roaming above Jimin’s head. “Ah… I see dark clouds above you, all that self-defeating thoughts and denial of your capabilities.” The humour in his eyes faded as they lowered to Jimin’s. “Where’s Cheerful Jimin? We gotta find him back.”

Jimin smiled weakly. “I’ll be fine after a good sleep.”

“All right, let’s try this again. Ask me anything.”

Jimin blinked. “What?”

“You can ask me any question, and I’ll try to answer them if I can.”

As there was no judgement, but only genuine compassion in the way Jungkook said it, Jimin allowed himself to open up. “I need a straight guy’s opinion. Is it normal for guy friends to do buddy stayovers?”

Surprised at his question, Jungkook tried to suppress his grin. “Jimin ah, what makes you think I don’t like guys?”

“Oh-oh-” Jimin fumbled, almost knocking over his mug.

He was saved from prolonged embarrassment when Jungkook said, “It depends though. Are there any other guy friends joining the stayover, or just you and your guy friend?”

“Yes, he’s invited others too.”

“Then I guess it should be fine. I’m not saying that you cannot have alone time with a friend, but sometimes, you’re being too nice and it makes people either worry or want to take advantage of you.”

“Is being nice a bad thing?” Jimin asked, remembering Taehyung’s warning about nice people. _Not everyone who is nice to you is a good person_ , the alpha had once said this to him.

“It all depends, but too much of something is not always healthy,” Jungkook said with concern in his voice. “Do let Taehyung know your whereabouts should you decide to stay at your friend’s place. He may be an arse but he has your interests at heart.”

At the mention of the alpha’s name, Jimin fell silent. He lifted his mug and drank, hoping to distract himself.

“How are you getting along with Taehyung these days?” Jungkook asked without missing a beat.

Things between him and Taehyung must have turned so grave that it had become impossible for someone as sharp-eyed as Jungkook not to notice.

A tightness lodged inside Jimin’s throat as he said, “I have this feeling that something is bothering Taehyung, but he’s not telling me what. I’m in no position to pry into his affairs anyway. It’s not like we are in a normal relationship.”

Jungkook reached out for Jimin’s hand. “There are many things which Taehyung might not be ready to share with anyone else yet, including you. You may find him acting out of sorts recently, even unpredictable but that’s because-”

“Because I lied to him.” Jimin put in before Jungkook could finish. “I lied to him once and everything between us has been going downhill since then.”

Jungkook gave his hand a tight squeeze. “That’s not it. Well, maybe some of it but not its entirety. My cousin is an emotionally constipated twat whose actions tend to contradict his intentions, and you’re an innocent party caught up in this whirlwind. It’s a trying time for Taehyung, be it work or personal affairs. So don’t get too affected if he’s been acting out of sorts with you. It’s not your problem.”

Now Jimin was worried. “Has something bad happened to the company? Is Taehyung in trouble?”

Jungkook’s lips tightened. “You know the rules for classified info, Jimin. I can’t tell you more than I already have. But trust me, everything is in good hands, at least for the work bit.”

“Then why tell me at all?” Jimin said, his head aching. “It’s confusing, when I only get bits and pieces of information.”

 “I’m telling you what I can, because I want you to know that it wouldn’t be easy should you decide to continue with Taehyung. Everyone comes with a baggage and Taehyung’s would take someone who’s strong and resolute enough to help him unpack. You have the tougher end of the bargain, but it’s ultimately your decision to make.”

_Baggage. To help him unpack._

For all that had happened and at the rate Jimin was screwing up things, he wondered if he was adding weight to Taehyung’s baggage.

Jungkook leaned forward, watching Jimin. “It’s worse than I thought, isn’t it? As your friend and Taehyung’s buddy, I try not to interfere with your affairs. I always believe issues in relationships are better sorted out between the parties involved. But if you need me to talk to him again, I will.”

“No.” Jimin cut in. “I… I can manage.”

“Are you sure you would be okay?”

Jimin forced himself to smile, sunnier. He sounded too cheerful as he said, “Of course. Why won’t I be okay?”

Jungkook sighed. “I see… stubborn like my cousin.”

* **

 

“I’m attending dinner with some investors from New York this Friday. You can stay in and order whatever you like.” Taehyung said as he kicked off his shoes at the threshold. He approached the bar and peered into the fridge.

“Orange juice for you?” he asked, but before Jimin could reply, he had pulled a can and opened it for him.

“Thanks.” Jimin took the drink. He watched Taehyung helped himself to some beer. _Maybe it’s a good opportunity to tell him now_. 

“Don’t worry about me. I have already made plans for Friday night.”

“Plans?” Taehyung’s brows winged up.

Taking a sip from his can, Jimin tried to sound as casual as possible. “Chen bought a new PlayStation VR and has invited us for a stayover at his place this Friday. I’m joining them, so I’ll see you on Saturday. I can stay here until Tuesday morning.”

“You’re not going.” Taehyung said. His fingers crushed the empty can into an unidentifiable shape.

“Why?”

“Because I say so.” Taehyung tossed the can into the bin and strode towards the living area.

Jimin followed right behind him. “I’d like to go and… spend some time with my friends.”

_I need a breather from you._

 Taehyung whirled around. “ _Friends_ ,” he hissed at Jimin’s face as though it was a dirty word. “ _Stayover_ at _his_ house. That guy has a fucking death wish.”

“It’s a buddy stayover. Tao and Heechul will be there too.”

“A gangbang, then?” He loosened his tie in a violent jerk and tossed it on the sofa. “Becoming adventurous after all I’ve shown you?”

Jimin flinched. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

Taehyung undid two buttons on his shirt. “If a gangbang is what you’re looking for, why not we ask Jungkook and Yoongi to join us in bed tonight?”

“You know I won’t do that!”

“You’re coming here straight after work on Friday. Yoongi will drive you here.”

“You can’t stop me from going.”

“Try it.” A challenge.

Jimin’s head throbbed, and he was certain it was from both a lack of sleep and talking to Taehyung. “I’ll talk to you again when you’ve calmed down.”

Swearing, Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s arms before he could walk out on him. Jimin let out a startled yelp as the can slipped from his hand. It rolled on the floor, its contents spilling out.

He yielded a step but Taehyung held him firmly. “It seems you’ve forgotten that I’m the one who pays for your services. Say you will come here on Friday.”

Jimin hadn’t expected to feel so much hurt, but Taehyung’s words did it. He put up his own resistance, met Taehyung’s eyes with his own defiance. “I say I will see you on Saturday.” 

Arsenal flashed in those eyes. Without warning, Taehyung wrenched Jimin forward and took his mouth roughly. His brash kisses possessed Jimin with savageness as his strength backed Jimin against the wall.

 “Stop-” Jimin cried out but his plea was muffled by Taehyung’s mouth. He turned his head sideway, only for the alpha to reclaim him with more force. Jimin gasped, beating his hands at Taehyung’s shoulders.

“ _Please… stop!_ ”

As if a spell had been broken, Taehyung released Jimin and backed off.

Shock registered on the alpha’s face.

“Jimin, I-” he stammered, and moved forward.

“ _Don’t touch me_.” Jimin held up finger, trying hard to control his breathing and the tears that threatened.

Taehyung went still.

“For once, listen to what I have to say, Kim Taehyung,” Jimin said. “Your desire for control is suffocating. What I wear, what I do and where I go, they are all about you. Even what I eat. Yes, I said I like steaks and strawberry shortcakes, but that doesn’t mean I want to eat them at every expensive restaurant you bring me to. You get angry when I make new friends or plans that don’t involve you. With you, I can’t have a choice-”

His chest constricted as he continued, “I’m finding it difficult to breathe whenever I’m with you, Taehyung. Even if I’m just your escort, I… I can’t take it anymore…”

Taehyung remained where he was, but Jimin thought he saw devastation in the alpha’s eyes.

It was a long time before Taehyung spoke. His voice was deadly quiet as he said, “Get out.”

Jimin’s head snapped up.

Taehyung levelled him with a hard look. “If being with me is making you suffer, then get out of my sight.”

The gravity of what Taehyung had just said hit Jimin like a blow. He was never important to Taehyung at all. He was of no value to him.

Jimin’s mind went dead, like someone had pulled the plug off. In a daze, he moved to grab his bag. He slipped on his shoes, summoning strength to keep a steady composure.

His feelings matter too. He was tired of pretending otherwise.

Without looking at Taehyung, Jimin said with as much dignity as he could muster, “Your instructions are noted, Mr. Kim. I shall make my move.” And then, he tossed out the last thing on his mind, the one thing that hurt him the worst. “I never amount much to you anyway.”

He ran out of the front door and down the street, so that Taehyung would not see the huge tears that rolled down from his eyes.

+++

End


	18. Alone

 

A broken, crappy mood settled over Jimin.

Barely two days had crawled by since he’d run out of Taehyung’s house. That evening, Jimin had rushed back to his apartment, into the arms of an alarmed Hoseok.

While consoling a teary Jimin, Hoseok had muttered all sort of curses imaginable at Taehyung. His friend stood fiercely loyal to him, convinced that it was through no fault of his own that Taehyung had dumped him. They’d then ordered pizza for dinner, which Jimin’d shoved down two bites before pushing it away.

Jimin’d had tried to recover as best as he could, mindful that his misery would only propel Hoseok’s animosity towards Taehyung. Beneath his sadness lurked a consciousness that things would turn ugly if Hoseok blew up. It was over between him and Taehyung, but that didn’t mean he should implicate others.

Still, there was no universal manual for coping with heartbreaks. That night, he’d cried to sleep. Who would have imagined that a guy he’d known for three months could break his heart like that?

But Kim Taehyung did it. Quick and ruthless.

Dragging himself out of bed in the morning felt like wasted effort. Jimin called in sick to work. He drifted through the day in his apartment without purpose. Lazing on the couch with a bowl of sweetened lychees on his lap, he mindlessly flipped through channels on the TV.

His thumb paused on the control button when Taehyung’s face appeared on the screen in what looked like a CNN live interview. At the sight of the alpha, Jimin’s heart squeezed without warning. The lychee in his mouth suddenly tasted like bile.

Taehyung was leaning sideway in his chair, legged crossed and smiling with a confident charm. The alpha’s relaxed composure was a world apart from Jimin’s dishevelled self. Even though the TV was in mute, Taehyung’s body language and the way the host smiled admiringly at him made it clear that he was talking about his achievements.

Taehyung’s face betrayed nothing about how he’d felt since their breakup. Or maybe the alpha felt nothing towards him at all.

Just then, Hoseok stomped out of the bedroom and snatched the remote-control away.

Jimin tried not to look at his friend, who was getting impatient. The two friends had been down in the dumps in their respective relationships.

He muttered without bothering to conceal his restlessness. “What happened? Is Yoongi still not picking up your calls?”

“Come with me.” Hoseok pulled at Jimin’s hand, willing him to get up.

 It was then Jimin noticed that his friend was dressed and ready. “Where are we going?”

“That idiot’s not going to chuck you away like this. We’re going to thrash things out with him.”

Jimin knew Hoseok was referring to Taehyung. He let out a slow and long breath, willing himself not to break down again. “Forget it, Hobi. It’s over. I’m not seeing him again.”

 “You are drowning in misery with a bowl of canned lychees – your third sugary bowl for goodness sake but what about him?” Hoseok stabbed a finger towards the TV screen. “He’s out there, smugly proclaiming his accomplishments. You’ve got to take something from him instead of returning empty handed.”

 “I…” Jimin straightened himself, the giddiness in his head an aching hum. “There’s no point crying over spilt milk. I don’t wish to cause a scene.”

Hoseok’s patience waned. “So, making yourself sick and pitiful is your grand plan for dealing with this.”

Jimin fell silent. He returned to the screen. Taehyung was sharing something with the female host, who was apparently in awe and blushing.

“If you’re not going to find him, I am.” Hoseok declared.

A bubble of resentment edged its way into Jimin’s mood. At the very least, he was hoping that his best friend would understand his situation.

“Can you leave me alone?” Jimin shot back. He moved to take the remote-control back but Hoseok held it away.

‘You have two choices now. One, come with me to see that bastard. Two, continue to be a cry baby at home while I deal with him.”

“And then what? If we talk to Taehyung, what comes after that?”

“We want a proper explanation, and compensation. He’s not going to dump you and walk away like that.”

_Dump you and walk away like that_. The truth opened up another wound.

“Which is exactly what all this has been to you, isn’t’ it?” Jimin said acidly. “It doesn’t matter that Taehyung has never looked at me the same way I did. Because all that matters are that I get to sleep with him and he pays me well, right? It might be the case for you, but not for me.”

Hoseok looked stunned. “You have no clue what you’re saying. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t even have landed the escorting job. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have met Kim Taehyung. Now that things have turned sour, it’s my responsibility to see that you don’t walk away with nothing.”

“Not everyone wants to take things your pace, Hobi. You’re too fast, too aggressive. Not all relationships work like that.”

“This is not about me.” Hoseok’s attitude was unyielding. He plucked the bowl of lychees away from Jimin and slapped it on the coffee table. “We’re going to see him whether you like it or not. I’m going find him and I’m going to – well, since I can’t kill him, I can at least tear his balls out.”

“Would you just let me be?” Jimin shoved to his feet to face Hoseok, almost shouting. “Stop meddling with my business. You go on the offense to protect yourself, but I don’t need you to do that for me.”

“You are too weak, Chimmy.”

“And you’re too self-centred, which is probably why Yoongi is not picking up your calls. You never thought of his feelings when you thrusted that Joongki banner on him and expected him to cheer like deranged fanboy. He was trying to make up to you, but you ignored him and used up his good will.”

Hoseok stiffened. “People step over you if you let them. I don’t remember my best friend being a coward.”

That was a low blow, enough to have Jimin vibrating with temper. He hurled it back at Hoseok, “Yes, I’m a coward but what about you? By protecting yourself with meanness, you push people away. You write people off when you don’t get your way, which is likely why you’ve had tons of boyfriends but each relationship of yours never lasted over two months.”

All bitterness oozed out of Hoseok’s face. The stupefied, hellish hurt in his eyes made Jimin regretted in an instant. He’d overstepped the mark.

Freaking out, Jimin reached out for Hoseok’s arm but the latter whipped it away from him.

“Hobi, I’m sorry- I didn’t meant to-” 

It was too late to apologise. The tears in Hoseok’s eyes spoke volumes.

“Hack this.” Hoseok’s voice wavered. “Fine, I’ll leave you alone as you wish.” He snatched his bag and headed for the front door.

“Please, Hobi-” Jimin followed closely behind. “-I shouldn’t’ have said-”

“In return, I ask that you leave me alone too,” Hoseok said without turning back. He yanked the door open and stormed out.

The last time they had gotten into a big fight was when… well, Jimin couldn’t remember. But he understood Hoseok well enough to know that it was better to leave him alone when he was fuming. And hurt.

His best friend had just walked out on him, and it was all his fault.

On the screen, the interview with Taehyung was still in progress.

Feeling like thrash, Jimin slumped back into the couch and rocked.

 

**

After the interview, Taehyung brushed off his other business obligations and returned home straight from the TV station. All that smiles he’d had to fake in the name of professionalism was wearing him out. Inside him, a storm was raging. Uncontained and wild.

Since his fight with Jimin, he could hardly sleep a wink. Images of their argument and what he’d done to the boy kept replaying in his mind like a bad movie. He should have done this long ago, Taehyung had realised. He should let Jimin go and find someone who would never treat him the way he had. Jimin’s happiness wasn’t his to give.

Taehyung retreated to his study and immersed himself in his business affairs for the remaining afternoon. He was in the midst of a delicate Skype negotiation with an Australian tech company when Jungkook crashed in.

“What kind of shit storm have you unleashed?” His cousin demanded.

Unnerved by the sudden intrusion, Taehyung politely ended the Skype conversation and palmed down his laptop. His cold eyes flicked to Jungkook. “Weather’s fine the last time I checked.”

Jungkook stepped forward. “Jimin called in sick and tendered his resignation. By a fucking e-mail to HR. They told me his last day is tomorrow. What the hell?”

Taehyung’s face didn’t show the agony that had knifed him when word had come in from HR hours ago. Since he couldn’t keep Jimin without hurting him, he’d decided to let him go. It was painful, but inevitable.

“Jimin’s free to do what he wants,” he said. “Our capitalistic society encourages free labour movement.”

“Whatever that’s going on between the both of you is getting out of hand,” Jungkook said. “Be the gentleman, apologise to him.”

“If he wants to leave, no one can stop him. HR will see that he’s given a proper send off and compensate him handsomely.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened with incredulity. He glanced around, as if hoping to find a brick to hurl at the alpha. “Whatever,” he spat, aiming a furious look at Taehyung. “You’re not suitable for Jimin anyway, forcing him to do things he dislikes. You’re doing to him _exactly what your father was doing to you_.”

The statement rattled Taehyung and had him pushing to his feet. He’d never considered the gravity of his doings to be comparable to his father’s. He growled, “Don’t compare me to Dad. _I’m not like him_. Nobody forced Jimin. He chose to do what I gave him. The least I expected from him was the decency to follow through.”

“Goddammit, Taehyung,” Jungkook fired back. “When you followed your father’s instructions, was it totally out of free will or were you hoping to gain his approval? Can’t you see why Jimin’s doing all these? He just wants you to like him!”

Jungkook’s words rammed Taehyung like a sucker punch.

“No. It can’t be,” Taehyung muttered. His stomach roiled and folded. And roiled again. “It can’t be.” Jimin couldn’t have liked him. Nobody was supposed to like a monster.

Jungkook’s eyes hardened. “If I were you, I’d run out there and find Jimin back. I’d tell him how sorry I was for being an intolerable asshole. If I were you, I wouldn’t let him go without trying. Jimin’s worth it, and _you know that_.”

“You’re not me.” Taehyung said stubbornly.

At this point, Jungkook looked like his temper was about to detonate, but he bit it down. “Nothing gets drilled into that dogged head of yours. All right then, do as you please.” He stalked towards the door and tossed the last words over his shoulder.

“I’m glad I’m not like you, Kim Taehyung.”

The door slammed shut.

 

**

In the end, fighting with Hoseok was worse than breaking up with Taehyung.  

To Jimin, Taehyung was a man who broke his heart. The man who, despite his best efforts, decided to cast him aside.

But Hoseok… he was like family. Since childhood, his best friend had been there to witness his highs and lows, and sheltered him from bullies. And yet, Jimin had said all those horrible things to his friend.

The following evening, Jimin returned to find his apartment empty and quiet. He set down the box of personal belongings which he’d packed from the office. His last day at work had been plain sailing. There were no dramas, only a few obligatory goodbye hugs from well-intentioned colleagues. Tao and Heechul had bought him a cake, igniting a spark of comfort in Jimin. There was also Jungkook, who’d came over to sound him out. Though the young lawyer looked regretful, he respected Jimin’s decision. Jungkook had even called Jimin a cab home, so that he didn’t have to squeeze in the train with the rush-hour crowd.

At least there were people at work who still cared about him as a person. And that was enough. But Jimin hadn’t seen Taehyung. Word was that the alpha hadn’t been in the office the entire week. Perhaps this was for the best.

Jimin flicked on the kitchen lights and found Hoseok’s written note on the fridge.

 

_‘Staying at Yoongi’s for a couple days. There are beef stew and rice in the fridge._

_PS: Remember to put out the garbage._

_-Hobi’_

 

Well, at least Hoseok had made up with Yoongi, Jimin found some comfort in the thought. He tried to compose an apology text. As his thumbs hovered hesitantly over the keypad, guilt continued chewing at him. He deleted his half-baked text and set his phone aside.

Jimin heated up the stew and rice, and sat alone at the table. He swallowed food, along with his tears that had unconsciously slipped out. After a long and hot shower, he put out the garbage and sorted out his box of personal belongings to pass time. The throbbing at the base of his skull intensified. He swallowed two painkillers and curled himself up in bed.

Before the drowsiness overtook him, he managed to send a text to Hoseok.

 

_Dear Hobi,_

_It was childish and stupid of me to say those things to you._

_I just want to let you know that I’m sorry, and I love you._

_Waiting for you to come home,_

_Chimmy <3_

 

An overwhelming tidal of loneliness swept over Jimin. Lying on the bed in the dark room, he hugged himself tightly and closed his eyes.

Sleep was all he could do now.

 

*

Taehyung sat on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table, working away on his laptop. For the entire week, he had been setting up meetings online and delegating work from home.

The intercom at the front door sounded. Moments later, Jungkook appeared in the living room.

He eyed Taehyung, paused for a heartbeat before saying, “I regret my choice of words to you yesterday, though you are still full of shit.”

Taehyung gave him a tired grin. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re apologising for. But I was expecting you to bring dinner instead of turning up empty handed.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “It’s not an apology, but a proclamation that I could have managed the situation better. I’m less charming when I blow up.” He plopped himself next to Taehyung, pulling a cushion onto his lap. “Enlighten me. How could someone as smart as you do something as profoundly stupid as breaking up with Jimin?”

Taehyung stopped typing, turned his face to Jungkook. His cousin’s empathy finally had him looking past his own vulnerability. He opened up solemnly. “He told me I was suffocating him.”

With a sigh, Jungkook leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “Don’t you think you’ve given up too easily this time? It’s unlike you.”

“Did you see him today?” Taehyung asked, aware that it was Jimin’s last day at work.

Jungkook tilted his head towards Taehyung. “He was all polite smiles, but if you look closely enough, he’s got this brooding face whenever he thinks no one is watching. He was laughing at some joke I’d made but when I asked him how he was coping, he had this pained look. I couldn’t bear to pry further.”

An awful sensation tore at Taehyung’s chest. He’d hurt Jimin. Thinking of the boy had kept him awake at night. Taehyung missed him. Badly.

Jungkook jabbed Taehyung in waist. “Did you try to call him? Say sorry to him or send him gifts – strawberries, Naruto or some Avengers stuff - he likes those right? I shouldn’t have to tell you this.”

Taehyung pinched between his eyes. “It’s not something that words and gifts could fix. You were right when you said I was like Dad. I hurt Jimin badly this time.”

“You sure did. Unless you do something about it.” Jungkook sat up straighter. “Look, I have this idea which-” A vibrating sound in his pocket interrupted him.

“Yes,” Jungkook answered the call, listened for a beat. An expletive came out of his lips as the caller spoke. He levelled a grim look at Taehyung, said into the phone, “All right-we’ll be right there now.”

“What is it?” Taehyung pressed on, quick to sense something was amiss.

Jungkook shoved the phone back into his pocket. “The PI who’s tailing Chen just lost him. We need to head to the office now.”

*

The incessant sound of the doorbell buzzing stirred Jimin awake from his deep slumber. He opened his eyes, stared into the darkness. The soft glow of the digital clock on the nightstand read 9:55 pm.

His head thumped with a dull, consistent ache. The painkillers he’d downed earlier didn’t seem to be helping much. He wanted to fall back into the covers again, but the doorbell wouldn’t stop buzzing. _Did Hobi forget his keys?_

Jimin hauled himself up and fumbled for the light switch.

“Coming…” He mumbled, his voice rusty and dry. His legs felt like rubber but he managed his way to the front door, telling himself that the first thing he would do was to apologise to Hoseok.

He pulled the door opened, barely having strength to lift his head.

Chen smiled back at him.

“Chen?”

“Christ,” his ex-work buddy exclaimed with a disturbed frown. “What on earth happened to you?”

Then, Jimin remembered - He was supposed to be at Chen’s house for the stayover party. It was Friday today.

“Oh gosh…” Jimin braced a hand on the door jamb for support while his other hand rubbed his temples. “I’m so sorry… I wanted to take a short nap but overslept. I’m so sorr-”

“Hey hey… it’s all right,” Chen put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. “You got me worried when you didn’t pick up my calls. I decided to come over and check up on you. You look… terrible.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Jimin muttered, feeling another wave of nausea.

“You look in dire need of rest,” Chen said, easing his way inside.

“I’ll get you something to drink,” Jimin headed for the kitchen.

“Don’t bother,” Chen called out from behind. “I’ll make myself comfortable. Cosy place you have.”

“I insist. You came all the way here anyway.”

Just before entering the kitchen, Jimin paused when he heard the sharp click of his front door being locked.

_Not everyone who is nice to you is a good person_ , Taehyung’s warning blared like a death bell in his mind.

Jimin’s insides suddenly felt wrong, very wrong.

“Wait, Chen… how did you know where I stay?” he muttered, turning around. “I don’t recall telling you my address-”

But he found Chen’s face mere inches away from his, as a callous hand slammed against his mouth to silence his scream.

A strange smile spread over Chen’s face. His eyes were that of a stranger as he murmured, “Now, you are going to be very quiet and listen to me, boy. You don’t want your man to get hurt, would you?”

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I've decided to create a new twitter account (prompted by vmins_mintaecandy ^^):  
> <https://twitter.com/MerryNeptune>
> 
> Feel free to follow and give me a shout out. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always.


	19. The Predator and The Prey

 

“The PI lost him at the intersection. He got off a cab mid-traffic and hoped onto another one,” Yoongi reported.

“Any news on IT’s side for the other two?” Taehyung asked, mentally thinking Chen’s next possible move.

“Tao’s been cleared. The data sec guys confirmed that those bugs were planted into his PC by a hacker to mislead us,” Yoongi said. He paused a while as if for emphasis. “The same case for Jimin. His PC’s also been hacked with the same methods.”

Taehyung had known all the while that Jimin was innocent. It was precisely why he’d isolated the boy from Tao and Chen, the main suspects of the hacking and insider trading. Part of the plan was to separate the three of them, set different traps in their reassigned roles and see who would bite the bait. The move was also due to personal reasons - to protect Jimin from being the scapegoat should the mastermind behind the insider trading turned out to be Chen or Tao, or both.

As it turned out, Chen fell into the hole Taehyung had dug – by sharing the news of V Inc’s acquisition of some Russian company with underground dealers (information only Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi knew were bogus). Although that bastard was smart enough to use an anonymous identity from a hidden IP address, the new security algorithms which their team had developed were sophisticatedly intelligent to track the hacker’s source and reveal Chen’s identity.

But even when it was just a matter of time before they got their hands on Chen, Taehyung’s instincts hummed with unease. He felt like he was missing out something. Something important, and horrible.

He pushed himself off the desk and moved to the glass looking out the night  city below. “This is too easy. It’s unlike the hacker’s earlier patterns of behaviour.”

Jungkook leaned forward on the couch, ran a hand over his hair.  “It’s as though he’s distracted this time, or found something else to do.”

“Chen actually winked at the PI before hopping into another cab, like he knew someone was following him all these while” Yoongi said. “But he’s as good as exposed his identity by doing that.”

“It’s a challenge,” Taehyung said without a doubt. “He knows he won’t get away but that’s not his concern. He’s challenging us to play with him.”

Again, that feeling of unease hang there like bad air, tickling Taehyung’s nerves. He backtracked his memories, searched and searched.

Out of nowhere, moments leading up to his last fight with Jimin sprang into his mind, the catalyst for their breakup.

Taehyung looked back at Jungkook and Yoongi. “That bastard’s having some party at his place today.”

Would Jimin go? The possibility haunted him.

Taehyung fished out his phone and hit Jimin’s number.

_Pick up the damn call._

But the line went to voice mail. 

“He’s not answering.” Taehyung hit the redial button and heard the operator’s neutral voice again. “We take the fight to the bastard now,” he concluded, already moving towards the door.

“We’ll go with you,” Jungkook braced forward, exchanging nods with Yoongi.

Even as their elevator made its way down, the blood pounding in Taehyung’s ears refused to slow. His hands bunched into useless fists at his sides.

“Yoongi, alert the police,” he murmured. Something just wasn’t right about this. Why plan a party unless you have no intention of escaping? What game was Chen playing at?

The elevator doors opened.

Tao stood in front of them, about to enter.

“What are you doing here?” Taehyung demanded as he stepped out.

Bewildered, Tao looked at the three faces staring back at him like he was the object of some rare experiment. “I was out with some friends and forgot something in the office. I’m just going up to pick it.”

“Wait a second,” Jungkook interrupted. “Didn’t Chen invited you to his place for a stayover party?”

“Oh that,” Tao’s face lit up with understanding. “It’s next month, not today. He hasn’t even fix a date. Hold on, is there any-”

But Taehyung had already bulleted towards the exit.

*

_Relax, Jimin. Do not panic._

But it was useless. He couldn’t relax.

When Chen was certain that he wouldn’t scream for help, his hand slipped away from Jimin’s mouth.

Jimin heaved in air, backed away instantly. He edged close to the wall, knocking over a few trinkets and photo frames on the open shelf.

That smile on Chen’s face gave him the creeps. It wasn’t the nice, affable guy he knew. Chen’s sudden attack and the predatory way he moved towards Jimin reminded him of the school bully who’d cornered him in the toilet years ago. Like a wolf circling its prey.

“Wh-What do you want?” Jimin’s voice came out wobbly.

Chen’s eyes danced with insanity. “Getting down to business with you, Park Jimin. Would you have become mine for the right price?”

“I d-don’t know what y-you are ta-talking about.”

Chen pulled out a folded paper from his pocket and slapped it against Jimin’s chest, frightening him. “This might change your mind.”

Ordering his hands not to tremble, Jimin unfolded the paper. His heart pounded like a fist to a rock as his application form to the escort agency stared back at him.

“Wh-where d-did you ge-get th-this from?”

Chen mimicked his stuttering. “I-I-found i-it ss-squashed at-at the bo-ttom of yo-your b-bag.”

“Y-you searched my bag? Wait, I-I do not understand.” Jimin words came out slow with apprehension.

“Then let me make you understand. You ruined my plans tonight, Park Jimin. Well… part of my plans anyway. You were supposed to come to my place, have some fun with me. I shall pardon you for this blip though, since you are unwell. But you’ve gotta stop playing games with me.”

“What games?”

“Ya know, acting one moment like you were keen to get close to me, then ditching me the next when Kim Taehyung comes. I know you lacked self-confidence and thought an arrogant alpha like him could fix that. I’m sad to say it won’t work. Someone like you need someone like me. We compliment each other, like the stars and moon in the sky.”

 “You are my friend, a good friend,” Jimin said, as calmly as he could manage. “I don’t know why you’re doing this. If there’s a misunderstanding or if you’re having a bad day-”

“I don’t want to be your friend and I’m absolutely fine!” Chen shoved Jimin back against the wall when he tried to move. But that flash of violence was gone in the same instant it happened. “Oh no, this is not correct,” Chen rubbed his face, then worked out a new smile as he faced a shaken Jimin. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you. I made a promise to myself not to treat you the way Kim Taehyung did. I know everything about you, Jimin - your habits and hobbies, what interests you and what bores you. Unlike Kim Taehyung, I made efforts to know you so I can love you better. I even risk coming here every now and then just to get a touch of how you live.”

A chill wisped through Jimin’s spine. “You followed me.”

It appalled him when Chen tossed him a naughty smirk, like a kid in mischief. “Broke in here a couple of times too. Gave me the kicks each time I got away. Nice choice of shampoo, and underwear.”

The confession stole Jimin’s breath, turned his guts upside down. “You took my stuff.” It explained why his clothes had been disappearing, and why his belongs seemed to have grown legs and switched places.

“Not just that,” Chen supplied proudly. “I needed to test a theory – if you and Kim Taehyung had a thing. That sketch I submitted on your behalf sure confirmed it. When I met Heechul for dinner last evening, he told me how flustered you were at the closing of the D&D night when that sketch was shown to the audience.”

“You were the one behind that too,” Jimin muttered. And to think that he had initially accused Taehyung and thought it was the alpha’s plan to humiliate him. “Is Heechul in this with you?”

“Nah, he’s just a harmless kid sharing office gossips.”

It still didn’t make sense. Jimin pressed on. “But didn’t Taehyung fire you because he didn’t like you?”

Chen let out a long, dramatic puff of air. “That’s your problem, Park Jimin. You always assume things. Not that I’m complaining, since that makes you a good puppet. I didn’t say Taehyung fired me. I was the one who resigned. I gambled on the odds that you’d be affected by my leaving and assumed it was Taehyung’s doing. It would only drive you further from him and serve my purpose. But I’m done with the fun in his company. Hacking into its systems costed a lot of brain cells.” He winked at Jimin. “I have a new target anyway.”

How much revelations could he take in a single night? Jimin’s mind wondered aloud. His bad headache got worse and he wasn’t sure if it was due to sickness or shock or both. “You were the one behind the insider trading.”

“Sure took you long to figure out,” Chen remarked as he examined the ornaments and mementoes on the shelf, touched a few. “I won’t blame you since even Taehyung and Jungkook tore their heads out trying to catch me in the act. Those sons of bitches even sent someone to track my whereabouts, as if sensing I’m up to no good.” His eyes returned to Jimin, gleaming. “The tailing put my mood in a pisser cos I was unable to come here until I shake that guy off. It’s a little late though, I’ve fallen into the trap they set because I was too distracted by the prospect of being with you. Whatever-I deal with setbacks by improvising.”

Anger, though weak, pumped through Jimin’s fear. “Taehyung worked hard to get to where he is today. You shouldn’t ruin his company like that.”

“I’ve gotta take my hats off you for defending a man who treats you like dirt.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Smart mouth,” Chen sneered as he returned to stand before Jimin. “I respect your choice. You can continue to protect Taehyung, and I’ll help you with this self-fulfilling prophecy of yours. Afterall, love embraces all faults. Come on, let’s make a deal.”

“There’s nothing between Taehyung and I,” Jimin said, hoping his panic wasn’t obvious. “You’re wasting your time if you think you can get back at Taehyung by hurting me.” Because he was nothing to the alpha. Nothing.

“Who says I’m targeting Taehyung? You’re the one I want.”

“Then I have nothing to give you.”

Chen spoke in a measured tone, wriggling a finger. “You’ll listen to me. Cos if you’re gonna be naughty, then Daddy will have to punish you – it’ll be tough love. I’ll have no choice but to feed the media with an exclusive scoop.” He spread out his hands in triumph. “Imagine what a hellish scandal it’ll unleash for V Inc if the media hears about Kim Taehyung engaging escort services. Shares’ gonna tumble. The public are gonna be astonished.”

 “You-you won’t do that. You stand to gain nothing from it.”

“Woah, then how does this headline sound? – ‘V Inc’s mighty founder seeking sexual favours from male employee. Doctor parents decline to comment.”

The winning grimace on Chen’s face made it clear that the stakes were high. Horror blanketed Jimin, that Chen was deadly serious. If he didn’t do whatever Chen wanted, he would hurt Taehyung. The alpha’s years of hard work would go down the drain. And not to mention how disappointed Lily Kim would be and Kim Sooro… Jimin didn’t even dare to think how Taehyung’ father would react.

Leaning in, Chen skimmed a finger down Jimin’s adam apple. “Plus you wouldn’t want your parents in Busan to be heartbroken by what you have been doing behind their back. Oh Baby Jimin, I really don’t wanna upset my in-laws.”

That was a cheap blow, but its severity hit Jimin like a sledgehammer. He wasn’t just going to drag Taehyung down. His own parents would be disgraced by their son’s actions.

Fear spurred him to beg. “Please, don’t do that.”

“Baby, of course Daddy won’t. If you listen to Daddy.”

Jimin was going to cry, could almost taste the dreadful end as he said, “Tell me what should I do.”

“Let Daddy show you instead, baby.”

Chen hauled him towards the bedroom.

 

*

Taehyung drove like a mad man, ignoring road safety and kicking traffic rules. He was unable to trust anyone but himself in getting to their destination quick.

Even as their car flew down the roads and crisscrossed past others, he couldn’t shake off the bad feeling. Again, that same damning intuition clawed at his bones.

Wrong. This was wrong.

But what the fuck was wrong?

Taehyung was two steps ahead of Jungkook and Yoongi as they raced up the building for Chen’s unit on the second floor. He skidded to a halt outside the door. The place was dead quiet, no noises evident of a party inside. Taehyung jabbed at the buzzer, beat the wood with anxious palms when the door remained shut.

He swore, reared back, and kicked the door together with Jungkook.

The three of them swept into the darkness. Yoongi flicked a couple of switches and light spilled down.

The apartment smelt new but was uncomfortably small, with the kitchen and the living area squashed next to each other.

No furniture, no signs of it been occupied.

“Is this where he’s living?” Jungkook’s voice echoed through the space.

_Think. Think. Think_ , Taehyung willed his mind. On instinct, he strode for the only door which appeared to be the bedroom. He yanked it opened, stepped in and groped for the switch.

His blood turned to pools of ice at what laid before him. Time stopped, dead.

Surrounding him were walls covered with photographs. Candid, zoomed-in shots of Jimin, covertly taken without the subject’s knowledge.

Arranged neatly from ceiling to floor, they depicted Jimin’s day-to-days in chilling detail: Jimin exiting a bakery; Jimin boarding a bus; Jimin crossing the road; Jimin shopping for groceries; Jimin taking a nap at work; Jimin walking back to his apartment; Jimin-

Basically, just an oblivious Jimin… in various modes of activities.

There was even one of the boy laughing as he clung onto the arm of a person who’d been cut out. From the shirtsleeve, Taehyung recognised that person to be himself.

Taehyung’s icy fury snowballed. Every fibre in his body threatened to explode but at its core, fear began setting roots.

Jimin was the object of a classic stalker's obsession.

And all this while, they thought they were only dealing with a seasoned hacker.

“We are late.” Jungkook muttered out of the blue.

“What?” Taehyung whipped a hard look at his cousin, who had moved to a small desk at the corner. Yoongi, he could see, had gone out to answer a call.

Jungkook held up a stash of travel brochures, his face paper white with shock as his eyes met Taehyung’s. “He even made an itinerary and fuck-”

In an impatience move, the alpha snatched a paper away from Jungkook. An e-mail acknowledgement for the purchase of KTX tickets to Gwangju.

Yet, the actual tickets weren’t in the pile. Gone.

Oxygen left Taehyung’s lungs. “He’s taking Jimin out of Seoul.”

*

 

Jimin was reduced to whimpers as Chen tossed him onto the bed. He backed against bed frame, in a futile attempt to keep his distance from Chen. He watched as Chen stood at the foot of the bed, taking off his shirt.

Just then, Jimin’s eyes caught the edge of his phone peeking out from the pillow. His heart lurched with a glimmer of hope. Slowly, he began to scoot himself towards it while keeping an eye on Chen.

“I thought of drugging you to make things easier,” Chen said, tossing his shirt away. “But then it’s better if you can feel me.” Standing half-naked, he appraised the room with his eyes, and made a disapproving grunt at the Joongki posters. “What a creep your friend is, but this place will have to do.”

“My friend,” Jimin blurted out. _Keep him talking. Keep him distracted_. “He-he’s gone out to get supper. Do you want anything?”

Chen hooted dryly. “You won’t get much by stalling for time, baby. Your friend’s abandoned you. I assumed that he was at home when I rang the buzzer. But I caught a glimpse of the note he’s left you when I followed you to the kitchen just now. You guys had a fight, yeah? Even the gods are on my side this time.” He made a sympathetic noise, and pounced on the bed.

The sudden movement elicited a startled cry from Jimin. Chen wretched the phone away, beating him to it. The gadget hit the wall before breaking apart into two pieces on the floor.

“Naughty, naughty.” Chen jerked Jimin’s head back by the hair, and hissed down on his face. “I told you to stop playing games with me. Don’t try Daddy’s patience.”

“I-” Jimin choked out in pain.

“Remember? You want to protect Taehyung, yeah? Ah-hah, which reminds me that those idiots must be ransacking my place now. Or maybe they’ve left. If they’re lucky they might still catch the last train to Gwangju.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Jimin’s insides flinched at the demented humour in Chen’s expression.

Chen released his grip. “It was my original plan to take you to Gwangju, but you didn’t show up. So I had to improvise by dumping a few travel pamphlets for them. I’d say the new plan is much better, which is to send them to Gwangju while we stay here. I’m like the fox setting the lions up on a wild goose chase, while I prey on the cub in its cave.”

“You’re horrible.”

“Do you still not understand? No one is coming to save you. Now, shut up and lie down.”

“Please, you are my friend. I will talk to Taehyung, ask him to give you a chance. You can still turn back if you-”

“I said _lie_ _down_!”

Jimin gasped out of fright. With no choice but to obey, he lay down on his back. He remained still as a doll, but the involuntary shivers gave his fears away.

He forced his eyes shut as Chen got on top of him, his leaden weight pinning him down on the mattress.

Chen began to stroke Jimin’s hair and cheeks. “Such a pretty face.”

“Please… don’t hurt Taehyung… please…”

Another bark of laughter. “Then make Daddy happy.”

The springs beneath Jimin creaked as Chen shifted his weight above him.

Then, wet lips mashed against Jimin and a tongue plunged into his mouth with brute force. He felt the sickening slime of saliva as Chen filled him with slobbery kisses.

A sharp cry gutted out of Jimin’s throat as the front of his shirt ripped open. Every nerve in his body coiled at the callous hands that rubbed and prodded his skin. Chen continued feasting on him, ignoring his distress.

The lips, tongue and hands that stroked him felt dirty. They were gross, and wrong. All Jimin could ever think was that he would never be clean again.

He felt Chen’s hand sneaking into his pants. And something snapped inside him.

“No!” Jimin’s eyes flew open. His outstretched hand fumbled on the bedside and closed on the digital alarm. With all his strength, he swung the clock at Chen’s head.

As Chen howled back in pain, Jimin kicked him off and sprang for escape. He pelted out of the room, screaming his lungs out as he dashed for the front door.

Jimin’s fingers grazed the knob as Chen jerked him back by his hair. Terror pounced back to life. When Jimin attempted to fight back, Chen gave him a back-handed smack that had him knocking over the coffee table. He hit the floor hard, pain shooting his ribs.

Chen sat atop Jimin and gripped his throat. “Now, you will learn what it means to be obedient. If Taehyung couldn’t train you well, Daddy will!”

“You won’t get away with this.” Jimin gasped for air as his nails raked at Chen’s punishing hands.

“Oh yeah, I don’t care as long as I get to fuck you.”

“You’re sick!”

Another smack in the face and this time, Jimin’s head rattled with stars. He tasted tears. He tasted blood.

Chen sang with cheery indifference, “Don’t forget baby, Taehyung’s future is at Daddy’s mercy~”

At that, Jimin’s hands went limp. Breaking down, he covered his face and wept and pleaded.

Would he ever be the same once this was over? Would he even live through it?

He felt Chen rip away the last fabrics of his shirt and heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle.

_No. No. NO._

Suddenly Chen’s weight on him vanished.

Rolling to his side, Jimin crawled away in a blur of tears.

A jacket covered his shoulders and arms came around him. He kicked back, screamed.

“Hush, Jimin, it’s okay… it’s okay.” Jungkook held him until he stopped fighting.

“Jung-Jungkook?” he heaved between sobs.

“It’s okay, you are safe now, it’s okay.” Jungkook rubbed his shoulders, his worried eyes searching Jimin.

“I..I-” Jimin was about to mutter something when the sounds caught his attention. Slumped against Jungkook, he turned his head.

Before the TV set, Chen lay faceup on the floor with Taehyung straddling him.  With the alpha’s fists smashing and smashing into him.

Yoongi and Hoseok burst in.

“Chimmy!” Hoseok dropped onto his knees beside Jimin. His friend was already in tears as he inspected him. “Oh god… god-god-what did he do to you. I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have left you alone. Oh god-”

“I’m all right,” Jimin choked out, touching Hoseok’s hand.

Yoongi was about to move towards Taehyung when Jungkook held up his hand.

“He’s going to kill him,” Yoongi said.

Jungkook shrugged. “This is his fight. Give him some time.”

“We better stop him now,” Yoongi said when several seconds had passed. When Jungkook scowled, he added, “V Inc can’t do without this CEO.”

“All right, all right.” Jungkook got to his feet, leaving Jimin to Hoseok’s care.

It took Jungkook and Yoongi together to haul Taehyung off Chen. Taehyung fought like a beast, growling madly, as his feral eyes remained on the unconscious Chen.

The alpha was unstoppable.

But it took only one look at Jimin to bring him back.

Taehyung shook off Jungkook and Yoongi and was by Jimin’s side in an instant.

He gently cupped Jimin’s face with his hand. The savage fury in his eyes melted into anguish. “I’m sorry. I should’ve come earlier. I’m sorry.”

Jimin closed his hand on Taehyung’s. “You came.” It was all that mattered.

The sounds of sirens filled the night outside.

“It’s the cops,” said Jungkook, glancing out through the curtain gaps. “I’m going down first to let them know.”

Brushing away Jimin’s tears with his knuckles, Taehyung said, “I’m taking you out of here.” He secured the jacket around Jimin and scooped him up carefully.

As they headed out, Jimin’s eyes roamed to the sight of Hoseok stomping on Chen’s groin while Yoongi tried to pull him away. His distressed friend broke down and wept in Yoongi’s arms.

Jimin dropped his head on Taehyung’s shoulder. He breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla and pinewood. The scent of warmth and comfort. Slowly, the world righted itself.

“He said he’s going to expose us to the media and destroy everything you had,” Jimin told Taehyung as he carried him down the corridor.

“That’s not going to happen,” Taehyung said flatly. “That bastard’s not coming anywhere near you again.”

“I hit him with the alarm.”

“Good.”

“I thought you weren’t coming, but a voice inside me told me to fight because you would… and then I was afraid that you would come and he will beat you and then I thought it was over and then I… and then I-” Jimin’s breath hitched, unable to continue.

“I’ll always find you, Mochi. Even if I have to crawl and beg, I will find you.”

Jimin made a small sound between quiet sobs. He tightened his arms around Taehyung’s neck. He’d missed him badly. Tiredness washed over him.

As they entered the elevator, Jimin mumbled, “Thank you… for coming.” It was getting hard to keep his heavy eyelids from drooping.

Taehyung kissed Jimin’s temple, let out a heavy sigh. “Hush, you are burning and you are in shock. We will get you treated. You will be fine.”

“But I don’t want to add to your baggage…” Jimin slurred as sleepiness closed in on him. Bundled in Taehyung’s arms, he felt an incredible sense of safety.

Darkness claimed him.

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I edited this chapter in a haze of sleepiness, but I wanted to post it before I hit the sack. 
> 
> I'm off to dreamland now... (-.-) ZzzzZzzz


	20. Redemption

When the paramedics tried to put Jimin on the stretcher, he clung to Taehyung with a hysterical strength. Even in a state of semi consciousness, the boy sobbed and pleaded not to be taken away.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Taehyung tried to persuade Jimin, still carrying him. “Don’t be afraid… I’ll be with you.”

But Jimin’s arms tightened like a death grip around the alpha’s neck. “Don’t let them take me away!”

“Jimin-”

“Don’t leave me behind again. Please!”

Jimin was shaking so badly that Taehyung feared the boy’s body would shatter. “All right-all right- no hospital.” He pressed his lips to Jimin’s temple. “I will take you home. We will go home, all right?”

Jimin gave a small nod and his grip on Taehyung loosened a little.

At his wits end, Taehyung did what he had never imagined.

He called Jin.

*

 

By the time they got home, Jimin’s sobs had faded into sniffles, and he was limp in Taehyung’s arms.

Jin had arrived at Taehyung’s house as soon as he received the call. He waited by the gate, a briefcase in his hand. His face registered alarm when he saw the state of Jimin as Taehyung carried him out of the car.

“Questions later,” Taehyung said as he strode into the house. Without a word, Jin followed the alpha upstairs.

Taehyung gently laid Jimin onto the bed.

“Don’t go…” murmured Jimin weakly, his eyes closed.

With a hand, Taehyung swept sweaty strands of hair away from the boy’s forehead. “No, Mochi. I’m not going anywhere. Jin, my brother – you’ve met him. He’s going take a look at you and make you better, all right?”

When there were no signs of protest from Jimin, Taehyung nodded to Jin to begin.

Jin retrieved a stethoscope from his briefcase and began examining Jimin. With a calm demeanour befitting of skilled doctor, he moved the stethoscope to examine Jimin’s heart and lungs.

Taehyung had moved to the side, observant yet helpless as he watched on.

Jin popped an ear thermometer into Jimin’s ear, and pursed his lips at the reading. “105,” he muttered to himself. The frown between his brows deepened when he proceeded to the bruises on Jimin’s skin. He injected Jimin with a tranquiliser. Minutes later, the tension lining Jimin’s face cooled.

“Is he going to be okay?” Taehyung asked. His eyes never left Jimin, who had visibly calmed down and fallen asleep.

Jin folded his stethoscope and put it back into his briefcase along with other tools. “He’s caught a high fever. It’s likely a result of prolonged stress and fatique. The shot I’ve administered will calm his nerves. His heart and lungs are working fine- no signs of pneumonia.” Jin paused and cut Taehyung a concerned look. “He’s in a state of shock too. What happened to him?”

Guilt cleaved at the alpha. He could have killed Chen, leapt into hell with him. He could never erase the image of that bastard sitting atop Jimin, and the horror of the worst which would have happened if he hadn’t arrived in time. But more than that, Taehyung wanted to kill himself for putting Jimin in such a sorry state.

He let out a defeated breath. “It’s a long story, if you have time to listen.”

“Sure. It’s time we talk,” Jin said.

They settled in the study and Taehyung told Jin everything. To Jin’s credit, he listened attentively with understanding.

“I could’ve killed him for this,” Taehyung muttered under his breath as his fist hardened. At the flinch of Jin’s shoulders, he snapped back from murderous thoughts about Chen.

“Are the police going to investigate this?” Jin asked, regaining his composure. There was no reprimand or judgement in his tone, only concern.

“They already are. Jungkook’s assisting them with investigations for now. They’ll probably come tomorrow to interview Jimin. I don’t plan to let them.”

“I understand,” Jin put in, swirling his tea cup. “Jimin’s not fit for interviews now, at least not for the next couple of days. I’ll issue a doctor’s note.”

“Will he be okay?”

“Keep his fluids high tonight. He’s going to be fine.”

“Are you sure I don’t need to take him to the hospital?”

“Only if his fever doesn’t subside in the next twelve hours. Or if you feel better seeking a second opinion,” Jin said good-naturedly.

“No, I trust your judgement.”

“I guess you wouldn’t have returned my calls if not for Jimin. It’s inappropriate for me to say that I was relieved when you called, but I want to apologise properly to you.” Jin sat up straighter, his face grave. “I’m sorry for the hurt I have caused you, and I’m sorry about Namjoon. What he did wasn’t appropriate, although he didn’t know that you were away when he took Jimin to see Dad. He wanted to help and thought he could help put in a few good words. We all know Jimin’s important to you.”

“And why would that be?” Taehyung asked.

Jin lifted his shoulders and gave a tight smile. “It’s the way you look at him at the party. It was perhaps why Dad had wanted to stop it.”

“I won’t let him,” Taehyung shot back. That old man could think the worst of his son, Taehyung wouldn’t care. But he was not going to let anyone take away what was so precious to him. Ever again. His happiness, Taehyung realised, was for himself to fight and to hold.

As he looked at Jin, Taehyung could no longer feel the anger, bitterness and resentment which he had been harbouring against his older brothers all these years. The alpha went on, “I forgive you and Joon for what happened in the past, and I forgive Joon for taking Jimin to see Dad behind my back. But I’m far from perfect to be able to talk to the both of you like we used to.” Things like this needed time, not words, Taehyung realised.

“We hurt you badly.”

Taehyung pressed the bridge of his nose to relieve some pressure. “I was to blame too. I was too shrouded by my problems and neglected your feelings. I can’t blame you for choosing Joon over me. Thinking back, anyone with good sense would’ve chosen Joon. I should’ve been a bigger and better person for you back then, but I was too weak and neglected your feelings.”

Jin considered his remarks pensively. “I should’ve come clean with you back then, instead of seeing Joon behind your back. I was afraid at how you’d react, but it got worse when you had to find out yourself. What I did was awful, non-excusable.”

Taehyung let out a breath. “Jin, it’s time you stop blaming yourself if you want to be happy with Joon. We need to learn from our mistakes and move on.” Even as he offered the advice to Jin, Taehyung hoped with all his heart that he himself would pick up from his wrongdoings. He had so much to learn on being human. An aching stirred in his heart as he thought of Jimin. “Right now, I just want to focus on the things before me and what’s important.”

Jin commented, “You’ve grown up quite a bit since the last time we talked properly.”

 “Four years is short, but long if we are holding a grudge,” Taehyung said. The past few months of knowing Jimin had made him realised how stupid he’d been all this while. “I should check up on Jimin.” Taehyung got up from his chair. He didn’t feel good leaving the boy alone for too long.

“I’ll get going.” Jin stood up too.

“One more thing,” Taehyung said as he was seeing Jin to the door. “Keep what happened today from Dad and Mom. I don’t want them to worry.”

“I know,” Jin smiled.

*

After Jin left, Taehyung continued watching over Jimin. He took care of the boy while doing his work on an armchair which he’d pulled to the bedside. He checked Jimin’s temperature from time to time, gently woke the him up when it was medicine time. Jimin remained in a semi-conscious state.

Taehyung returned to the bedroom with a tray. He poured some warm chicken soup into a mug and sat down beside Jimin.

He nudged Jimin gently to wake him up. “Jimin, it’s medicine time.” He propped Jimin up against him, bringing the cup against the boy’s lips. “Have some soup first.”

With his eyes closed, Jimin took small sips, then whimpered and shook his head.

“Come on… just a little bit more,” Taehyung coaxed patiently. “I know you’re feeling terrible, but this will make you well.”

Jimin obeyed and drank some more. Then, he shook his head weakly and made a small sound of protest. Before Jimin could protest some more, Taehyung slipped a small pill into his mouth along with sips of water. He hushed Jimin back to sleep and rocked him gently.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Jimin began whimpering incoherent sentences in his sleep. He broke into a cold sweat. “Don’t hurt him-please... I’ll do what you say. Don’t-”

Taehyung caught his little fist in the air and unfurled it. “You’re safe, Mochi. I’m here… You’re safe.”

Whatever images that were tormenting Jimin in his nightmares, Taehyung didn’t want him there. It tore a hole in the alpha’s heart, that the boy couldn’t have peace even in his sleep. He held onto Jimin’s hand. “You’re safe… nobody can hurt you, you’re safe,” he kept saying.

When Jimin settled, Taehyung dabbed his head with a warm towel. He undressed Jimin out of his sweat soaked clothes.  As he ran a warm towel over Jimin, a brew of heartache and fury gushed over him at the marks of violence which Chen had inflicted. Taehyung’s tunnel vision saw himself back in Jimin’s apartment again.

But his fury wasn’t what Jimin needed now.

Shoving aside the anguish, Taehyung changed Jimin into a fresh set of pyjamas and pulled up the covers to his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, combing Jimin’s hair with his fingers. The boy, though asleep, was betrayed by the little tremors that shook his stillness.

This was going to be a long night.

 

When Jimin started trembling again, Taehyung crawled into the sheets beside him. Shifting Jimin into his arms, Taehyung nestled the boy’s head into his shoulders. His other hand gave soothing rubs on his back. “It’s okay… it’s okay now. You’re safe. I’m here and no one can hurt you.” He kept saying, hoping that the words would reach him.

_Please, let the nightmares leave him._

Gradually, Jimin’s breathing slowed and his shoulders drooped. Taehyung fell asleep holding him.

*

Nightmares chased him.

Jimin found himself fleeing from masses of dark clouds raining with Chen’s laughter. He was alone in a blacken field that stretched on endlessly. With nothing, but Chen’s smiling faces and laughter surrounding him.

He kept running, his lungs burning for oxygen and the muscles in his legs tearing in pain. At some point his knees gave way and he collapsed onto the ground. His bones melted to nothingness as he fought to get up.

_Save me. Someone please save me._

He screamed at the sounds of shirts being ripped apart, and when Chen’s breath came down hot on his ears.

As if responding to his cry for help, strong arms picked him up. Gentle and warm. A beacon of light filtered away the darkness. Wings flapped. An angel was carrying him, a kind smile on its face.

_You are safe_ , the angel told him as it carried him into skies.

 

Jimin’s eyes fluttered opened, his head swamping with wooziness. He was lying on his side, enveloped in what felt like human embrace.

His bleary vision took in Taehyung, who was staring back at him. In the soft orange glow of light, the alpha’s eyes were gentle and sad.

When Jimin found his voice, it was feeble and his syllables dragged. “…Am I in a dream?”

Taehyung took Jimin’s hand, brought it to his face. “I’m real.”

Jimin traced his fingers along the alpha’s jawline, his nose, and his lips.

So surreal.

His small hand cupped the alpha’s cheekbone. “You must be a dream.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Like his eyes, a heavy measure of sadness coated the alpha’s voice.

Jimin choked out, hating how weak he sounded. “The real Taehyung never look at me like this anymore… I can no longer reach out to him…”

“He’s a jerk. He made you cry so much.”

“But I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“He doesn’t deserve you.”

“I know he’s not perfect… but I still like him.” Jimin could feel the warmth of Taehyung’s face in his hand. This dream was too real.

“I’ll be by your side from now on. I won’t leave,” Taehyung murmured.

“What a strange dream.” Jimin’s words slurred. He snuggled closer against Taehyung and closed his eyes. He breathed in the familiar scent of the man as the effects of meditation whisked him back to sleep. Arms came around him, gathering him closer to the angel.

_Even if he’s not real, let me stay like this. Just for one more night._

**

 

When Jimin next woke, it was daylight. He found himself back in Taehyung’s bedroom, tucked comfortably under the sheets. His mind wondered how did this happened. Hadn’t the alpha kicked him out of his house a few days ago? Or was he still in the dream?

The aching that had been tormenting his head was reduced to a numb throbbing. He pushed himself to sit up, rubbing his head. His throat was dry, itching for water.

Taehyung was by his side. As though reading Jimin’s needs, the alpha brought a cup of water close to his face with a straw for him to sip on. Jimin sipped on the water, still feeling weak as his brain struggled to process everything.

“How long have I been sleeping?” Jimin asked. When he finally got a proper look at Taehyung, he noticed that the alpha looked tired and stressed. His five o’clock shadow was pronounced.

 “Two days,” Taehyung said, rubbing Jimin’s arm. “You were running a high fever. How are you feeling now?”

“I’m better.” Jimin murmured. His gaze settled on an armchair beside the bed. Sprawled on the chair was an open laptop and some papers which appeared to be business documents.

Jimin’s breath hitched as awful memories came rushing back. Chen. His head swivelled to Taehyung. “The trade secrets- Chen- he-”

“He’s in police custody now,” Taehyung assured, an edge in his voice. “He’s going to be locked up for good.”

“He said you were off to Gwangju.” A cold shiver tickled the hairs on the back of Jimin’s neck as he thought of Chen.

“We almost did, but things just didn’t seem right,” Taehyung explained. “Then Yoongi received a call from Hoseok, said he’d received a text from you and that you’ll waiting for him to come home. It didn’t make sense for you to do that if you were on your way to Gwangju. Things just didn’t add up.”

“Hobi-”

“He’s staying at Yoongi’s place,” Taehyung put in before Jimin could worry more. “He came this morning but you were asleep. Don’t worry, he’s fine.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know that Chen was the mastermind trying to ruin the company.”

Taehyung sighed regretfully. “It was my fault. I should’ve warned you about him.”

“You did,” Jimin muttered, recalling how protective the alpha was whenever Chen was in the picture. “I was just too silly not to notice.”

“Stop blaming yourself,” Taehyung took Jimin’s hands and squeezed. “If anything, I’m the one who should apologise. Jimin, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. And I’m sorry for the way I treated you. We should talk properly, but later. You must be hungry. Eat something first.”

Jimin bowed his head. “I’m not hungry.”

Taehyung rubbed his own face with his hand, clearly at a loss. “At least have some soup.” He reached for the tray of food at the bedside, took a bowl of chicken soup.

 “I… I can still feel his hands on me,” Jimin gathered in a breath, let it out with a shudder. “I need a bath.”

 “Jimin, he’s under police custody now. He’s not going to hurt you anymore. You’re safe.”

“I need a bath,” he insisted.

The alpha exhaled, like a parent who’d run out of options with his child. “I’ll run the water for you.”

Jimin started to get out of bed. “I can walk myself,” he said to stop Taehyung from carrying him. But he hadn’t expected to feel so weak. He stumbled and the alpha caught his elbow before he could fall.

In the end, Taehyung carried him into the bathroom and set him on the toilet seat. He turned away from the alpha, making it obvious that he didn’t want conversation. Jimin stared at the far wall ahead as Taehyung ran the bath and tested the temperature. The mirror was just in front, but Jimin kept his head down, unsure if he was ready for what he would see if he looked up.

“What are you doing?” Jimin jerked back when Taehyung reached out for the rim of his shirt.

The alpha looked grieved for a beat before reclaiming his calm. “Removing your clothes, so you can bathe.”

Jimin pushed him away with the delicate strength he had. His body was still feeling weak and his muscles were aching all over. But he wasn’t a child or an invalid. Why must Taehyung fuss over him like he was incapable of taking care of himself?

“I can do this myself. Would you please leave?” Jimin demanded quietly without meeting his eyes.

“Jimin-”

“Please- leave. You don’t have to baby me.”

When Jimin showed no signs of giving in, Taehyung dropped his hands to his sides in a gesture of resignation. “I’ll wait outside.”

“No. Just do what you want but don’t wait for me. I…I can’t take my time if I know someone’s waiting.”

“All right,” Taehyung said, looking worried but giving in. “Don’t lock the door.” He slipped out of the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

As Jimin slowly lowered himself into the tub, he winced at the heat that steamed his skin. He briefly acknowledged the bruises and cuts on his body, but refused to dwell too deeply on them.

He closed his eyes and took deep, slow breathes.

Wounds could heal. It was a matter of time.

It would be over. He could do this.

When he was done scrubbing and washing himself until his skin went red, he stepped out of the tub and towelled himself. He dried his hair and put on a long-sleeved sweatshirt to cover the bruises. He took all the time he needed.

When he finally faced the mirror, he flinched, but only a little at the bruises that dappled his face.

“You can do this,” he mumbled to his reflection.

Taehyung came to him as he stepped out of the bathroom.

“Can I use your phone for a while? I want to call Hobi,” Jimin asked before the alpha could open his mouth.

Watching Jimin with concerned eyes, Taehyung unlocked his phone and handed it to him. “Here you go.”

“Thanks. May I use one of the rooms?”

 “You don’t need to ask for permission to use anything or go anywhere in this house, you know. I’ll be in the study.”

“Thank you.”

 The alpha’s brows knotted with discomfort at the formality which Jimin was displaying. “Jimin ah, can we talk after this? Or anytime when you’re ready.”

 “Sure,” Jimin nodded.

After Taehyung shut the door behind him, Jimin called Hoseok.

*

Moments later, Jimin found Taehyung standing by the window in the study. His eyes were on a necklace dangling from his hand. As he neared, Jimin recognised it was the necklace that he’d found back for him at Jeju. Jimin remembered, with aching now, at how Taehyung had thrown the necklace out of the window. Still, Jimin had no regrets spending the night in the bushes and getting his hands dirtied just to find it back for him.

Taehyung’s expression was troubled, like he was contemplating a personal problem.

Was he thinking about their relationship? He didn’t have to worry anymore after this.

Jimin cleared his throat, snapping Taehyung back from whatever was on his mind. The alpha’s face schooled into a tired smile as he slipped the necklace into his pants pocket.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” The stiff politeness in Jimin’s voice wiped the relief off Taehyung’s face.

“Can we sit down and talk?”

“I prefer to stand,” Jimin said, then looked away when he caught Taehyung’s hurt expression.

“All right,” the alpha gave in. “First of all, I want to apologise to you.”

“You already did that just now,” Jimin replied. “I… never blame you at all.”

“That’s not what I mean, Jimin.” Taehyung was confused now. He took a step forward but Jimin stepped back, effectively putting distance between them. The alpha looked a little thrown by this.

Jimin took a breath, willing his voice not to betray the storm that was brewing inside him, at what he was about to say. “Taehyung, thank you for saving me and taking care of me. But you don’t have to feel bad for what happened. You’ve done more than enough, and I’m grateful for that.” A pause. “I should go now.”

A worried frown. “Where can you go?”

“Hobi’s dance studio has a spare room and sleeping bags. He’s taking some of my stuff there. We’ll bunk there in the meantime while we find a new place.” There was no point in going back to his old apartment anymore. It would only remind him of the nightmare with Chen.

“I wasn’t expecting you to leave.” There was an urgency in Taehyung’s voice now. “You’re just getting better. Can’t you stay?”

Bitter sadness lodged in Jimin’s throat, but he bit it down. “I’ve imposed on you long enough.”

“This is your home too. You can stay as long as your like.”

“I need to go.”

The alpha’s eyes held his, confusion and sadness in their depths. “I have feelings for you.”

_He has feelings for me._

It took a moment for Jimin to understand the impact those words held. His heart cracked and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. So, this wasn’t a one-sided affair.

_He has feelings for me._

But still…

Jimin could feel hot tears searing the back of his eyes, but he braved on. “Thank you for letting me know... your feelings. But I’m not the one you’re looking for. I can’t say intelligent things. I messed up everything I did and you had to clean up after me.”

Taehyung countered, “That’s not true. You’re more capable than you think.”

Jimin’s hearted caved. “I won’t be able to talk eloquently like those people in the meeting rooms. You need someone who matches your intellect. Someone who’s capable enough to help you with your business. I... can’t give you those things.”

“I don’t need them.”

“You’ll find someone who’s right for you.”

“He’s already here,” Taehyung dropped to a quieter voice, his face ashen. Like someone who knew he was losing something precious.

Jimin forced himself to smile for the last time. “Despite what happened, the past three months have been a happy journey for me. I’m happy to have met you, Taehyung. Please take care, goodbye.”

When the alpha said nothing, Jimin turned and walked away.

He had to.

Because if he didn’t walk away now, he wouldn’t be able to the next time.

 

Jimin was nearing the stairs when strong arms circled him from behind, drawing him against the masculine body warmth he’d been so accustomed to.

Against his control, Jimin’s body quivered as Taehyung enveloped him. He felt the alpha’s heart beating against his back. For a dragging eternity they remained standing, neither of them speaking.

It was a while before Jimin broke the silence. “It’s okay, Taehyung. You can let go.”

“I’m not going to.” came the alpha’s quiet reply. “Not unless you tell me that you don’t have feelings for me.”

Tears threatened. Jimin was too tired to retaliate. But at the core, he didn’t want to lie to the man he liked anymore. “Taehyung...”

The alpha gently turned Jimin around until he was facing him. His hands clasped Jimin’s face and his eyes searched his. “I’m sorry, for trying to change you and forcing you to do things you don’t like. I wanted you to be stronger and put yourself before others. But I was afraid of losing you and ended up hurting you instead. I’m sorry… for not trusting you enough and for letting my insecurities get in the way. I let you believe that you’d done something wrong when you didn’t. You shouldn’t have to stand up on your own. I should be there to catch you when you fall.”

Big, hot tears rolled down Jimin’s cheeks. Whatever resistance he had left dissolved. “I tried my best… I really did but I wasn’t good enough, such a burden am I-”

“Hush, don’t say that.” Taehyung put his arms around him, drawing him closer. “You don’t have to change to somebody you’re not. I’m the idiot who let my ego get the better of me.”

Jimin buried his face into Taehyung’s chest and sobbed. He started really crying, letting everything out. His tears drenched the alpha’s shirt, letting out all the strain, agony and frustration he’d been holding back. “I can’t drag you down... I can’t...”

“You’re not dragging me down,” Taehyung said firmly. “You only have to be yourself. It’s the reason why I chose you.”

Jimin’s hands bunched into fists around Taehyung’s shirt as his sobs became muffled in the alpha’s chest. “I was so upset at myself when you chased me out… that I could do nothing right…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m an idiot…I’m sorry.” Taehyung smoothed Jimin’s hair, gentling him.

“I just want to like someone well... Why is it so hard?”

“Because I’m the one.” Taehyung’s voice was strangled. “It wouldn’t have been like this if you had liked somebody else.”

“Who hurt you…” Jimin sobbed harder, the pain tearing his guts. Taehyung’s arms around him tightened. He let Jimin continued crying, wishing that the world could take the boy’s pain away. The alpha soothed away his worries, kissed away his tears.

When Jimin’s sniffles slowed, Taehyung eased back to look at him.

“Shall we try this again?” The alpha asked. “I haven’t been in a serious relationship for a long time. I have many shortcomings. There’s a lot for me to learn and I can’t do this alone. It won’t be easy…but you and I, as long as we stick together, we can do it. I want to be your real boyfriend, Jimin.”

Jimin’s mind stilled.

“A real boyfriend?” He choked out, not believing what he was hearing. “But why would you want me as a real boyfriend?”

“Cos I have feelings for you. I want us to be real, Mochi.”

This felt impossible.

“I...” Jimin swallowed, realising that Taehyung was waiting for him to say something.

The alpha’s eyes glazed with tears “It’s all right. You don’t have to give me an answer now. Take your time and think about it. Jimin, are you willing to give me another chance? I want to be someone worthy of you. Will you stay by my side and teach me how to be a better man?”

Jimin gazed into those eyes, full of sadness, fear and hope.

And sincerity.

Nodding, he made a sound of agreement between sniffles. “But you have to be patient with me. I’m not good at this either.”

“We’ll learn together,” Taehyung whispered and knuckled a tear away. “Thank you,” he kissed Jimin on his forehead. “Thank you.”

Then, without warning, Jimin’s stomach rumbled noisily.

“I’m... hungry,” Jimin rubbed his eyes.

Taehyung laughed a little. He brushed away the remaining tears on Jimin’s face. “There’s chicken soup. I’ll heat it up, and we’ll eat together.”

“I want the drumstick.”

+++

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I’m so so so so so sorry for the lack of updates for the past 2 months. 
> 
> Actually, the draft of this chapter was ready before I even relocated. But there were certain scenes which I wasn’t satisfied with and wanted to re-write them. In particular, I still think that I could have done something more about Jin and Taehyung’s “reunion”, so I will try to do better next time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.
> 
> PS: I’m settling well at my new place, although I’m still trying to get use to the changing seasons. I will try to update as soon as I can! 😊
> 
> Cheers,  
> Merry Neptune


End file.
